To Survive
by Calinstel
Summary: Escaping the collector base and moving forward. The ongoing story of John Shepard and the fight to survive and also what it means to fall in love with a quarian. T rated after shown the errors of my way :
1. Chapter 1

To Survive.

Chapter 1 : Escape.

God his side hurt, he thought to himself as he ran. Looking ahead, he saw first Garrus then Tali reach the airlock to the Normandy and realized that no matter what happens, she was safe. Just about 30 meters more and he could join them, well that is if his broken ribs didn't interfere. Breathing was painful but the worst part was the jarring of his body from having to run so hard.

15 meters from safety falling debris knocked away the platforms leading to the ship but he couldn't stop. He had to try. He focused on Tali, she stood there in the airlock encouraging him to keep coming, to move faster. Joker shouted something he but could not hear what. All the while bullets flew past him or impacted his kinetic shields. This is a nightmare. All he could hear was Tali screaming at him to run.

"Run, Keelah Run. Run" over and over. Tali's whole being focused on given Shepard the energy to make it to the ship. She could not, would not accept this. Not again. "Shepard RUN!"

Garrus lent his own words, though silently, as he prayed to his gods to help Shepard. His left arm broken, all he could do was watch the scene unfold. Shepard running, Joker laying covering fire and Tali almost delirious with worry and yelling for him to keep running.

Inside the ship EDI had noted the destruction of the platform bridge and was slowly moving the Normandy, essentially herself, as close to the ledge as possible. Started moving even before Jeff had yelled into his mike "Closer EDI, Closer!" She had earlier alerted Jeff to the teams troubles, it was unclear whether they had just dropped their weapons or had been lost in the fall after the destruction of the reaper but in either case they needed help. Having mentioned to Jeff that they were unarmed he had grabbed the assault rifle from the repel boarders locker and gone to help.

Joker stood braced against the outer hatch and was spraying the area behind Shepard with short bursts from the AR and secretly praying he didn't hit Shepard as well. Tali stood to his right screaming into her mike at Shepard as Garrus helped to steady him. Shepard had reached the edge and jumped, arms reaching out, hands straining to find something to hold, Joker could only watch as he flew at them. As Shepard's arc dropped below his view he once more resumed firing, this time using longer bursts.

Shepard saw the edge and jumped. Time seemed to slow as he left the ground. A red hot pain flared to life in his side as he put all his remaining strength into the leap. His eyes locked onto Tali as he realized he would fall short of the hatch. He tried to tell her everything she meant to him in that instant. Tried to put in that single look all the love he had to give. He was also saying goodbye.

EDI calculated the arc that Shepard had and knew he would fall below the hatch. She did what any crewman would do, she reacted. Scraping her side against the rocks she forced her bow lower. The rough ledge dented her hull but nothing punctured or seriously damaged her anymore than she was already. The movement was slight but precise. The airlock step caught Shepard in the chest, just below his shoulders.

Focused on Tali, Shepard didn't notice the ship coming to meet him and almost bounced away from the lip before his forearm stopped him. Pain shot through him as his side once more screamed but he refused to let go. Even as he felt himself slipping he refused to give up, refused to let death claim him again. But even he knew he hadn't the strength.

A strong, 3 fingered hand, wrapped around his wrist and pulled. Tali pulls with all her might, straining at the combined weight of Shepard and his armor. Lifting him enough so his flailing feet could find purchase on the ship and help hoist him into the airlock. A second hand joins the first as Tali refuses to let him go. Pulled inside he stands looking into Tali's eyes as the airlock door opened and the ship began to accelerate away from the ledge.


	2. Chapter 2

To Survive.

Chapter 2 : Getaway

**Airlock: 21:20 hours**

Tali broke eye contact first as she felt the ship shudder. "Shepard" she exclaims "the ship, somethings wrong!". She was leery of the ships AI but needed answers now so she asked "EDI, core status report". Everyone moved quickly into the airlock, all sensing the concern in Tali's voice. As EDI started her response, the outer airlock door sealed and the decontamination sequence began.

"Drive core at 41 percent peak efficiency, thruster output at 35 perc..." EDI was interrupted by Tali saying "Shepard, I need to get to engineering!" The force of Tali's statement hit Shepard like a brick. He reacted out of instinct, like a raw recruit to his Drill Instructor. He did what he was told.

Shepard called out "EDI, bypass decon protocols. Open this hatch now." The hatch was open before he even finished the sentence. He stood, a hand on the bulkhead to steady himself as he watched Tali run aft towards the elevator. The sounds that had been damped by the thick airlock doors now hit at full volume. A sickening thrum filled the ship, the Normandy was struggling to build speed but she couldn't do it.

Garrus just chuckled, saying "I believe Wrex would have said Good Boy." He stepped aside so Joker could get back to the helm knowing full well that no matter what comes next his job was done, he was at peace with that. He was no mechanic or pilot. He could help Tali but with his broken arm he was almost useless so he stayed with Shepard. At least here he could help keep the Commander standing.

**Bridge: 21:22 hours**

Around the corner they could hear Joker "Aw, come on! We can do this. I know we can!" Shepard and Garrus stepped around the corner to watch Joker as his hands moved across the controls. "EDI, reroute controls through..a..junction 97 and then we can..." EDI cut him off.

"No Jeff, we cannot." EDI's reply almost sounded sad to Shepard. "Jeff, we have only secondary and tertiary control left. I have no access to the cores control at present time. We are accelerating as fast as we can but we will not clear the blast area. I am sorry, I was really getting to like you." Jokers "Screw that" comment only brought a smile to Shepard's face.

Shepard knew they had succeeded and was almost at peace. Humanity was safe, the galaxy was safe, what was the cost of a single ship against all that? He noted that the ships thrumming was getting louder and more ragged but his mind drifted to the lone person he truly felt he had failed. She deserved to live, she deserved the chance to see everything he had wanted to show her. Such a kind and caring soul, and he had failed her.

EDI noted that the Drive Core Compartment was reading as sealed though she had not ordered it. "Commander Shepard, 1 second from base core detonation..Mark" stated EDI.

The Normandy moved away from the doomed Collectors base at less than a third of her true speed. At 200 kilometers astern, the base shuddered as its primary core controls overloaded in a blinding flash.

**Engineering: 21:22 hours**

Two decks below, that kind and caring soul was currently using words not in the translators to describe the mess she found. After the elevator had finally reached deck 4 she rushed out to the right only to find the doorway non-functional. Running back around to the port doorway she found Ken and Gabby frantically trying to control and manage the chaos.

"It's about bloody time lass!" Ken yelled as he tried to balance the energy flows that kept changing on him. To his right, Gabby was doing the same with propulsion. "Ken can you boost power to the starboard fuel regulators?" Gabby asked. Tali was halfway to her control station when it erupted in a shower of sparks and smoldering components. The ships thrumming became ragged and louder.

Swerving to her right, she entered the core compartment and quickly brought the controls online. Scanning the readouts and damages she almost lost hope but that was not in her. Core breach was eminent so she slapped the control to seal the room, the room she now stood in. Her fingers flew across the controls, balancing inputs and loads even as they shifted again.

A massive spike in the readouts must mean the Collectors base had exploded, only seconds were left and she continued to fight the very systems she was trying to save. Tali would not give up, she had given all her life. Now was the time to be selfish, to want something for herself. To want someone for herself. She keyed the final entry and pressed execute.

**Normandy: 21:23 hours**

Less than 100 kilometers behind the fleeing Normandy, the hell that was the exploding base was overtaking them. Devouring anything and everything that was engulfed in the maelstrom. The power that had held back black hole's was reaching out.

On the bridge EDI noted the increase in power and control immediately. Engaging ships drive at full power the Normandy lept away from the artificial sun.

In the core room Tali smiled and unsealed the door. Looking over her shoulder at the drive core as she left both Ken and Gabby heard her say "Take that bosh'tet."


	3. Chapter 3

To Survive.

Chapter 3 : Marooned

**Bridge: 21:24 hours**

Gravity flickered turning Shepard's guts upside down for a second before righting itself. A dull thump was heard and felt through the ship as alarms began wailing.

"What the hell happened EDI?" Shepard shouted as he watched Jokers control panels winking out. Emergency lighting sprang to life around him. EDI had not answered him, "Joker, what's going on?"

"Commander, I..I don't know. There was a spike in all power readings then..." Joker stated using his arms to indicate his control panels "this. It looks like we lost both the port and starboard power grids. That means something blew in engineering." His voice strangely quiet.

A hand grabs Shepard's shoulder. "Shepard, Tali is in there." Garrus stated softly. "I'll go see what I can do, you need to stay here in case something else happens." Turning to head aft Garrus pauses as Shepard grabs his good arm stilling his motion.

Shepard states without any hesitation though his voice is strained "Garrus, I need you to get to the AI core and try to get Legion functioning." With a hitch in his voice he continues "We..We may need his engineering skills."

Garrus nodded, afraid to trust his voice. Together they quickly headed aft to the elevator hoping that it's backup power was functional. Shepard tries to raise Tali on the suits comm set. Only static is heard.

Far behind the Normandy, the unleashed fury of the Collectors base core was fading. Plasma streams, writhing in their death throws winked out.

**Engineering: 21:24 hours**

Overloaded in the battle, stressed past breaking in the flight to safety the starboard primary power coupling failed. Tali heard the alarm moments before an explosion tossed her hard into a bulkhead. Her last vision was of a fireball reaching out for her in the darkness.

The explosion knocked Ken and Gabby off their feet. Their consoles saved them from the flames that quickly extinguished itself. Darkness surrounded them for a brief time then the low powered emergency lighting flickered and illuminated the engine room in a cold white light. Picking themselves up, Ken notices the unmoving body on the deck.

"Tali!" he shouts, forcing Gabby to look as well. Moving quickly to kneel beside he says "EDI, medical emergency. It's Tali" but no response is heard. Trying again he looks at EDI's console, it's dark. He hears Gabby calling for help on the ships backup system. Looking down he is relieved to see Tali's chest slowly rising with each breath. Gabby joins him next to Tali saying "Ken, don't worry. I got through. They are on their way."

**Medical Bay: 21:25 hours**

Dr Chakwas looks at Mordin "Go, I can handle this for now." indicating the sickbay filled with injured people. Grabbing the trauma kit he quickly exits the med bay and almost runs into Garrus stepping out of the elevator. Entering he notices Shepard mashing the Engineering decks selector. "Repeated presses of a selection do not in fact speed the process." says Mordin. Shepard does not hear him.

As Garrus enters the medical bay, Dr. Chakwas notices his arm and tries to steer him to an empty chair but Garrus waves her off. "I'm sorry doctor but this" indicating his arm "must wait, I need to get Legion working again" he says grimly. With that he passes her and heads into the AI core.

**Engineering: 21:25 hours**

Gabby looks at Ken, "Go, see whats left in electrical and try to get power up. I'll be there in a sec." Ken nods and slowly stands. Activating his omnitool he starts diagnostics. Gabby meanwhile leans in close to Tali's head whispering "Tali, don't worry. We are here and help is coming." With no other sounds to mask it, she can hear Tali's light breathing through her filters.

Ken calls "Gabby, here. I need a hand with this cable." Leaving Tali's side Gabby joins him as they attempt to drag a 5 centimeter cable to rig as a bypass for the destroyed couplings.

**Engineering: 21:27 hours**

Rushing into the room Mordin quickly sees Tali and moves to her side bringing his omnitool up for medical scans. Shepard looms over him asking "Is she alright, Is she alive, what happened?" in rapid fire. Mordin ignores him as he studies the readout. "Hum, concussion, no broken bones, no suit ruptures, signs of infection" he takes a deep breath "not caused by explosion." He looks at Shepard saying "She will be fine, needs rest, time to heal."

Shepard stands there just staring down at Tali, not at her mask but at the face of the person beneath it. He hears his name called. "Shepard!" Snapped out of his thoughts he turns to the speaker.

"Begging your pardon but we could use a wee bit o help here Shepard" says Ken and for once Gabby does not correct him. They are both trying to drag a heavy cable from storage over to the hole that was once the housing for the power couplings. He glances back at Tali once more before joining them. His injured ribs complaining again as he helps the engineers move the cable into position.

As the two finish hooking up the bypass Gabby looks at Ken saying "Ken, I'm worried. We may get power up but the engines are dead. The entire propulsion system fried with the overload. We need a spacedock to fix them."

Ken replied softly "Aye Gabriella I did." His use of her real name caused Gabby to look at Ken as he continued "But I can think of no one better to drift through space with than you."

**Engineering: 21:35 hours**

Once done, Shepard picks up Tali and with Mordin by his side monitoring her he carries her to the elevator. Mordin states that there are no beds available in medical and presses deck 1. Shepard just holds her quietly looking at her still form as the elevator ascends to his cabin. In his mind he repeats what Ken had said to Gabby.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Salvage

**Captains Quarters: 21:38**

Shepard carefully lowered Tali onto his bed, the very same they had shared not 3 hours ago. A hiss escaped his lips as his side still burned fiercely. Pulling the covers up to her waist he turned to see Mordin scanning him.

"3 cracked ribs, multiple contusions, exhaustion" Mordin reads off the tool "rest will fix most now please remove armor." Shepard just stared at him, dumbfounded. Mordin paused for a bit then continued "Very well, unorthodox method, not sure treatment will even work. Let me get compression wrap for ribs, should fit around chest piece." Light dawned in Shepard's eye's.

A quick look over to Tali, Shepard begins to remove his combat armor. "Will she be okay?" he asks. "Why can't we wake her? Humans get knocked out all the time and they use ammonia under theirs noses to wake them." He looks again at Tali and realizes the mask would prevent it. Even what she breathed in would be filtered to remove something harmful. "Oh, right." is all he said.

"For a human yes, wake up, kick in pants, all that get back to work and stuff." Mordin continues "Quarians have different physiology. Mind must rest, heal before activity. May also be complicated do to fall on station. Residual effect, stress. Time will heal, worry not." Mordin looked impatiently at Shepard. "Now remove garments or I will sedate you."

**Engineering: 21:38**

Ken and Gabby struggled with the ships power fittings. It took a torch to remove the damage enough for them to make the final connections. "Nice job Ken" she says "now lets find out if she can take the load.

"Thanks Mum." Ken replies jokingly. Now that the emergency is over he falls back into his old patterns. "Can you open all breakers on panels 1s and 1p please. We need to test this without causing another explosion" he asks. "Sure thing." she calls back. Watching his omnitool Ken knows this is going to take some time to get ships power up to anything resembling normal.

Gabby moves over to whats left of her propulsion control panel and begins scanning. Her omnitool readout showed massive damage to the circuitry and control modules. Using whats still functional she might just be able to piece one or two thrusters back together. It might take days or weeks even but the Normandy isn't doomed yet. She looks at Ken saying "Ken, were not out of the running just yet."

**AI Core: 21:38**

Garrus slowly scans Legion again looking for anything he could have missed his broken arm more a nuisance than anything else. The plasma rifle had cut a deep path into the machine and damaged his legs motor controls cabling. Garrus still was not convinced to trust the geth but Shepard knew what he was doing. Garrus did respect Legion though. It was a hell of a shot with a sniper rifle. "Okay Legion, test it now." he said while watching his omnitool for signs of trouble.

"Crew member Garrus, internal diagnostics indicate 92.4 percent functionality." a slight pause then it continues "This platform is functional enough to provide assistance if needed." Legions head flaps ripple then asks "Query, did Shepard Commander and Creator Tali'Zorah survive with you?"

Garrus said sadly "Yes we all made it back but Tali was in the engine room. There was an explosion and I don't know about her now." Taking a deep breath Garrus continues "Shepard sent me here to get you back to full capacity so you can assist in engineering. We need all the help we can get now."

"Crew member Garrus, this platform is not at full capacity but only 92.4 percent as previously stated. Further repair will be needed but it will be able to reach the engine room to assist in repairs to this vessel."

The disembodied voice of EDI asks "Garrus, am I going to die?"

Startled, Garrus bangs his bad arm against Legion and lets out a growl. "GrraaaaEDI! Your back?"

"I never left Garrus, I am conserving battery power and communications drain it." EDI replies "Listening does not. I am unable to reduce my power requirements further and battery backups are not designed to provide long term operations."

Garrus was losing it, he knew it. First he actually repairs a geth and now he's trying to console an AI? "EDI, save your power. I know they are doing everything they can to get power back up. Just hang on." Waiting a moment to see if EDI answers he continues "Legion, Shepard wants you in engineering now. EDI um, stay calm."

Following Legion out of the AI Core, he finally lets Dr. Chakwas look at his arm.

**Captains Quarters: 21:50**

Shepard eased down on the couch, reclining slowly so as not to aggravate his side again. Mordin had stated that he either lay down or be placed on official medical leave. It was easier to just do it and wait for Mordin to leave.

"Why lie on couch? Bed softer, better support." Mordin asked.

Shepard replied with a simple "No."

"But bed designed for resting, couch for sitting." Mordin thought for a minute "Ah. Surely Tali would not mind after all you and ..." Shepard cut him off.

"Mordin! This is fine, please just let me rest." Shepard said firmly.

Muttering to himself about 'NOT a dalliance' he takes one more scan of both Shepard and Tali then leaves knowing both will be fine. "Shepard, bed rest for both of you. That's an order."

It feels as if he only closed his eye's a moment ago before he hears her call his name "Shepard? Shepard?"

"Tali" he says softly "I'm right here. How are you feeling?" Slowly sitting up he watches Tali on the bed. She has propped up her body on her elbows so she can see him.

"I'm okay, a little light headed but okay. Why were you laying over there?" she asks. She glances to her right at the empty mattress beside her. "There is plenty of room you know" she says playfully.

Rising from the couch he walks over to the bed. In a serious tone saying "Tali, what we did before the base. Well, it was special, very special and I didn't want to ruin that by presuming anything about this. About us." Never losing eye contact with Tali he sits on the bed and continues "Anyway, you needed to rest."

Looking at his face Tali can see the hidden emotions there as well as the pain. She also see's the bandage wrapped around his chest. "Shepard, lie next to me. Rest beside me" she gently says "We have time for talking but right now we need rest."

"What? No questions about did we make it? No worries about shirking duty?" he says in a lighter voice. He hisses softly as he eases himself into the bed.

"Shepard, if we were dead we would be with the ancestors and not in your bed" she states plainly. "Also, your here so no emergency exists. I can tell your worried but you will tell me when you need to."

Thinking just what to say he finds he can't lie to her. "Tali, the ship..." he pauses "the ship sustained a lot of damage. You saw the condition of engineering before the explosion. From what I could understand we may not have enough parts for even powered flight." He turns to look at Tali before saying "We are currently just drifting in space, according to Gabby it maybe forever" he finishes softly.

Tali shivers slightly when he tells her. She shivers again as what he said really sinks in. She looks out the cabins window at the myriad dead ships they pass. Parts, they need parts. She raises her left arm pointing through the window and quietly asks "Shepard, what about those?"

Shepard follows her arm and stares out the window. Ships of every size and make, from every race known and unknown float by. Still staring at the ships he loving says "If that visor wasn't in the way I would kiss you." To his left he hears the soft sound of an air-seal being released.


	5. Chapter 5

To Survive.

Chapter 5 : Restoration

*finally, the time-line can slow.

**Captains Quarters: 22:00 hours**

Shepard looked over as Tali removed her faceplate. Once more he was captivated by her beauty. Smiling he leaned slightly and gently kissed her once before replacing the mask. Tali moved in close to him as they settled down for some needed rest.

**Miranda's stateroom: 22:30 hours**

"Damn it" she said as she hit her desk again. She had gone to engineering but they didn't need her there. For the first time in her life she felt useless. They had done it, they had stopped the collectors but to be stuck drifting here? Here? Even if a rescue ship was sent what could they do. The race to get away from the exploding base had been on a random vector and now the ship was cold. Just another lifeless husk in a sea of wreckage.

Best to keep to the present she thought. She had passed the word that all personnel not actively in repairs should sleep to conserve life support. Power would be restored but with no time-line it was best to take precautions. Dying from lack of oxygen was an even worse thing than just drifting.

She had heard how Tali had stabilized the drive core, saving the ship. As well as what had happened to Tali afterwards and how Shepard carried her away. He really cared for that ... girl. Her mind had called up more descriptive words to use but realized they were wrong. Dealing with Shepard had changed her, changed her in ways she would never have guessed. The Illusive man was wrong, humanity can't grow strong by subjugating others. Only by working with the other races could humanity survive.

Realizing she had nothing to gain by worrying she laid down, following her own orders and allowed her mind to relax. Her body was already exhausted by the battle today, sleep would help.

Throughout the ship non-essential personnel were all getting rest. In the dead ship, the loss of voices seemed like an afterthought.

**Engineering: 22:30 hours**

Neither Ken or Gabby complained when Legion entered. No matter what was asked, Legion had been able to assist. In under an hour power had been restored to the ships critical functions. Life support among the most important. Also power had also been restored to EDI though powering all her holo-terminals would take time. The one in engineering however was critical.

"Ken, " EDI says "I do not mean to belittle your efforts but over half our on board electronics repair stores have already been depleted. I do not believe you can repair the entire ship."

"EDI, never say that! We can fix her, we" he looks around for a second "just need alittle bit more time. You'll see. And thanks for the diagnostics, they really came in handy. That breaker box in cargo would have caused no end o trouble had you not found it." Looking over at Legion he says "Alrighty Legion, kin you grab that box o parts and bring your gun, we be going into the cave o the demon now."

The ridge plates on Legions head flared a couple of times before it moved to retrieve the box of breakers, tools and wiring. It had reached consensus on Ken's statement concluding he was joking. Following Ken, they proceeded down into the lower cargo hold.

Gabby just watched them go before turning her attention back to her control board. She had a mess to deal with but plenty of time. Both port thruster controls were beyond repair. Full replacements were needed for both. The starboard two did have working components but she wasn't sure they had all the pieces to fix anything. She was frustrated and worried.

**Lower Cargo hold: 23:30 hours**

Jack was pacing, had been for awhile "Shit!" she exclaims again and continues pacing. They had sent word via a crewman that if you were not repairing something then hit the rack. Sleeping used less oxygen and without knowing how long it would be before power was restored it was a real concern. She had tried sleeping, hell just laying on the rack felt wrong, she was a creature of action though Shepard had help calm her some. She also knew she wasn't a techie so she stayed out of the way. Safer for all.

She had just sat down on her rack when she hears footsteps on the ladder. Looking up she see's Ken and Legion. She just says "Hey." as she watches them access a breaker panel then tries to lay down again.

**Captains Quarters: 23:50 hours**

Tali opened her eye's and looked straight into Shepard's face. In sleep his frown lines softened, his brow was not as creased. She loved that face. Glancing at the clock she realized she had slept longer than she meant. Almost 2 hours lost when the ship needed her for repairs. If she had tried to leave before Shepard had fallen asleep he would have stopped her. Now he can get the rest he needs and she can get back to work. To be honest, she really needed the sleep too but that could wait.

Carefully sliding out of bed she quietly moves to the door glancing once more at his sleeping form. His left hand moving slightly as if looking for something. She smiles and leaves. Stopping on deck 3 she grabs a foodtube as well as another dose of antibiotics. Her fever isn't as bad as it could have been but she doesn't want it getting worse. After her meal she continues down to engineering.

On the ride down she mentally formulates a plan. First find out the full status of the ship, assisting where needed then to make a shopping list of required materials. Exiting the elevator she checks on the one item that will make or break their survival. Resting in its cradle the shuttle looks untouched by all the damage. She does note however, the shuttle bay is still in hard vacuum. Barrier fields must have been lost in the explosion.

Steeling herself for what she finds she enters the engine room. "Keelah!" exclaims Tali as the doors open. She can't believe anyone survived with this kind of destruction.

**Engineering: 00:05 hours**

Gabby drops the circuit board she held and wrapping Tali in a hug says "Tali! I'm so glad your alright." Releasing the hug she steps back asking "Should you be down here already? You took a nasty hit" with concern on her face. "You don't have to worry, Ken and Legion have been getting power back up. Oh and most of this mess is my fault, trying to find enough parts to get a engine online." she finishes with a smile.

Tali responded "Gabby I'm fine. I am alittle concerned about all this." indicating the state of the engine room. "I take it some major systems are down, please give me a rundown so I can help." After the update Tali joins Gabby and together they start piecing together whats left.

Gabby was good but over the next few hours she watched Tali revive boards and modules that anyone else she knew would have flushed into space. By the time they finished they had 2 engines ready for testing. Gabby just looked at Tali saying with admiration "I don't know how you did it Tali. I can't believe you were able to get that scrap working again."

"Gabby, I didn't do it. We did. A lot can be done with a good team you know" Tali states feeling embarrassed by the compliment. Continuing "There's still a lot more to do. We need to build a list of everything we need. There is an entire fleet of ships out there we can scavenge from."

Tali and Gabby start working on the list of replacement parts needed. Halfway through the list main power is restored to the ship.

**Engineering: 04:00 hours**

Ken walks through the doorway yawning then see's Tali "Tali, it's good to have you back." Again he yawns this time causing Gabby to yawn as well.

Tali feels exhausted by the day, the 2 hours she had were not enough and Ken and Gabby didn't even have that. "Ken, Gabby. Get some rest. The ship is functioning again, no need to exhaust yourselves. You both have done an excellent job now get out."

"Creator Tali'Zorah" says Legion "This platform is more than capable of monitoring engineering. Would it not be advisable for all organics to rest now?"

Tali realizes Legion is right. She has trouble accepting that but even her own body agrees with it. "Legion, your right." Glancing at Gabby and Ken then back to it she finishes "um, if I'm needed I will be on deck 1." Blushing alittle she looks down at her omnitool to check and save the list before turning to leave. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Ken and Gabby just look at each other for a second then watch Tali as she leaves. Gabby thinks to herself 'It's about time.' They both leave the compartment as Legion steps up to a console and begins monitoring.


	6. Chapter 6

To Survive.

Chapter 6 : Patience

**Deck 4: 04:05 hours**

Tali holds the elevator for Ken and Gabby. Entering she presses deck 3, paying more attention to the control panel than is needed. Ken begins to open his mouth but Gabby uses her elbow to silence him. Tali is embarrassed and exhausted as well as hurting from the explosion so her reaction to Kens staring was a bit out of character for her normally. "Is there something you want to say to me?" Tali says to Ken in a very hard voice. "Anything you want to mention?"

Immediately Ken looks down saying "No..no ma'am, nothing." Luckily for him the doors open on deck 3 and he quickly exits the elevator.

Gabby says "Tali, see you in the morning and don't worry about him. He's a idiot" laughing a little as she follows Ken out and to the crew's berthing.

Tali presses deck 1. Keelah she thought, what am I doing? He was reacting out of stress, concern for me when he brought me there. I'm just assuming he wants me to be there. No, there was more. He didn't lay beside me because he was unsure about my feeling, not his. I...I think he really wants me there and I know I need him near me. Tali, your tired. Get some rest and it will all clear up she said to herself finally as the door opened.

Shepard should have had plenty of sleep but still, he needs it badly. "EDI?" she calls out to the elevator.

"Yes Tali?" came the cool response. "How can I help you?"

"See to it that Commander Shepard is not disturbed for any reason. You may disturb my rest if an engineering emergency occurs but that is all." Tali instructed. "Is that clear?" she asked.

"Of course Tali, only a direct call to you concerning an engineering emergency will be allowed to wake Commander Shepard. Good night Tali." EDI states. Tali swore she heard a snicker. She must really be tired.

Tali enters the cabin and locks the door. Shepard is still sleeping, the slow rise and fall of his chest mesmerizing to Tali. Shaking her head she quietly moves back to the bed and gently lays down on her side, facing him. Taking his hand in hers she falls asleep.

**Engineering: 04:30 hours**

"Legion" asks EDI "have you reached consensus yet?"

"No, consensus has not been reached" is all he says.

For over 3 hours there was only the sound of the Normandy's drive core to be heard.

**Bridge: 08:10 hours**

Joker stretches slowly and almost falls out of his chair when he hears "Good morning Jeff" from EDI.

"EDI!" Joker yells "You came back to me!"

"Why Jeff, I didn't think you cared" she replied. "We have a lot to do today, please enjoy your breakfast so we may get to work."

"Wait, care? Work? EDI the ship is dead!" Jokers voice falls off as he notices the helm controls are once more active. "Two? only two drives active and they are limited to 50 percent?" Just what the hell happened down there he thinks to himself. "EDI, these show zero operational data. Did you do a thorough check of systems?"

"Yes Jeff, they have tested to 110 percent theoretical power. Its our job to see if they really work" stated EDI "Go have breakfast. I will be here when you get back."

Joker carefully stands and begins the slow process of heading to the mess decks. He tried to wrap his mind around what has happened down there but gave up. His job was to fly and somehow, someone had just made that possible again. If he could have skipped he would have.

Around the ship the sounds of life began, softly at first but louder as more woke to start the day. All except deck 1, there only sounds of two people sleeping could be heard.

**Deck 3: 08:50 hours**

Miranda fumed, denied? How the hell had Shepard done it. Every attempt to contact him was denied by EDI. That damned AI had informed her that he had been injured so maybe he really did need the time. Anyway, power was back so she could start directing repairs and as XO she really didn't need Shepard. It was her job to make sure the ship was ready. She walked out of her suite for breakfast.

She could hear relief and worry no matter what conversation she overheard. The grapevine was also in full swing as well discussing certain events of last night. She decided to let them talk for now, soon they would all be too busy to worry about the living arrangements of a certain engineer. First some food then see first hand just how bad off they were.

**Bridge: 08:50 hours**

Joker sat down in his chair and activated the controls. "Okay EDI guess we start with just the basic tests. Testing attitude thrusters..."

30 minutes later.

"That's it EDI, we even tested up to 25 percent. It's time to do a prolonged burn to see if she can fly." Joker was almost giddy with the possibility his baby was working again.

EDI replied "I concur Jeff. Either the engines will perform or they will not. It is time to see."

Joker slowly applied real power to the engines. Sputtering at first both port and starboard engines responded well as he raised the power to 10 percent. "Might as well use this for something good" he says as he turns the ship and begins to slow them. "Increasing to 20 percent. EDI, I think they did it." he exclaims.

**Engineering: 09:20 hours**

Legion stood silently as he monitored the control panels. Making a small adjustment to flow control as the ships drives went active he did little more. Internally though the geth continued to weigh the data attempting to reach consensus.

**Captains Quarters: 10:10hours**

Waking slowly Shepard was pleased to see Tali still beside him. Doing his best not to disturb her he gets up and quietly walks to the head grabbing a change of clothing on his way. The hot water helped ease his muscles and even his side felt better. After his shower he checks once more that Tali is still resting before leaving. In the elevator he presses deck 3, time to eat. On the way down EDI gives him the updates.

"Main power is back online though not tested for battle conditions. Two thrusters are now operational at limited capacity. Currently the Normandy is reducing velocity relative to the Omega 4 Relay..." EDI's list moved into mundane items and finished.

"Thank you EDI." he said stepping out of the elevator for, checking his chrono, a late breakfast.

**Cargo Deck: 11:00 hours**

"Barrier fields have been established and pressurization completed ma'am." snaps the crewman. "Bringing in the cleanup crew now. We should have this area restowed and squared away in a couple hours."

Miranda looks about the room, 4 hours more likely and that's if they really move. The hold really took a beating with that oculus and hard vacuum didn't help either. "Get a tech team on that shuttle, make sure its functioning and for now ignore the Hammerhead. I don't really see a need for it anything soon." She could feel the ship responding to thrusters. EDI had given her a rundown on what happened and the repairs by the engineering team. She was impressed.

Those three engineers really pulled them out of the fire. But, as she looked around, only back into the pan. A lot more work was going to be needed before they could try the Omega 4 relay. If they tried now, the ship would disintegrate.

Turning, she walked to the elevator and pressed deck 2. She wanted to get a better idea of just where they were. "EDI, have Grunt and Zaeed report to the cargo deck to assist in cleanup." She thought about including Jacob but with all the weapons needing upkeep it was best to let him be for now. Never knew what might hit them next.

**Bridge: 11:20 hours**

Shepard walks up behind Joker and just looks out the forward viewports. All those ships, surely there was something out there they could use. "Morning Joker, hows she handling?" he asks.

"I'd be lying if I said great. She's as sluggish and slow as a Dreadnought, um no offense to your mom, but she's flying Commander she flying" he says with a grin.

"Commander, during the repairs last night, Tali and Gabriella were working on a 'shopping' list of replacement parts. I understand they want to attempt to salvage these parts from the derelict ships." EDI states. "I would recommend beginning an active search for wreckage that would have the required parts."

"Wait, Tali, last night?" Shepard says. She snuck out, I should have sealed that door! Well, I'll deal with her later, first EDI needs an answer. "Sounds good EDI, you work out a search pattern and Joker you follow it" he says with at grin.

Walking back to CIC he can hear Joker "What? Now EDI gets to boss me around too?"

Seeing Miranda at the navigational holoscreen he walks up to get a full reporting.

Miranda notices his color "Shepard, you look a little pale. Should you be moving about? I was informed" stressing the word "that you had been injured."

"Cracked a few ribs is all. Thought for sure I could catch that girder but guess not" he joked. "Seems like there was a one person conspiracy to make sure I slept but I see you've been busy. Excellent job Miranda" Shepard finished with a smile.

From anyone else she would have seen that comment as a snide remark but not from Shepard. He said what he meant. "Thank you Shepard, there's still a lot more work to be done though. Not sure how we are going to get home unless we call for help though EDI says the Conference room is still without power" she finished. One person conspiracy? Tali! Now she knew how EDI had been able to prevent her from contacting Shepard. Clever girl...no, clever woman. A slight smile on her face.

"If we have too we will but not just yet. The whole ship is working as one now and some have already come up with a plan to get us home" he stated and filled Miranda on the current course of action. He finishes with "For now, we just sit tight and wait. It's out there Miranda, we just have to be patient and the search will pay off."


	7. Chapter 7

To Survive.

Chapter 7 : Hope

**Crews Berthing: 11:38 hours**

The fist hits him hard in the stomach jarring him awake. "How could you do it?" she asks loudly. "Why couldn't you keep that big fat stupid mouth shut for once!"

Scrambling out of the rack he narrowly ducks the slap aimed for his face. "Do what? What the hell are you talking about woman?" he shoots back.

Taking another swing at his face she continues "Why couldn't you leave them alone? Just...Just let them have some peace for a bit."

Ken just stands there for a minute, his face stinging from the slap. "Gabby...Gabriella" he asks softly "what did I do?"

"I'm coming back from the head" she says quietly "and I hear Stacy saying that Tali is now shacking up the the Commander! No one knew that but us and I didn't say a word!" she finishes almost in a shout. Her anger unleashes other emotions as she starts crying. "Why can't at least those two find some happiness? We almost died, we can still die. There's so much to do." she says sadly through her tears.

Ken gently hugs Gabby saying "Gabriella, don't worry. I happen to know this ship has the best two propulsion engineers there ever was." Gabby wraps her arms around ken, hugging him tightly as her tears fall onto his shoulder. "You and Tali can get this bucket moving. You said it yourself last night, were not out of the running just yet." He gently whispers in her ear.

After a couple of minutes Gabby stops crying but stays in Kens arms. Softly Gabby says "Ken, I'm scared."

"As am I but as long as we have each other it will always turn out right" he replies. Pulling back he looks her in eyes and...

The whoosh of the door surprises them as Crewman Phillips walks in, stops with his mouth hanging open and backs out slowly letting the door shut again.

Looking at Gabby, Ken says "For what its worth, I dinna say anything about Tali and I'm sure not going to say anything about this to no one. Well no one but you."

Gabby just said "Crap."

"Come on Ken, better face the music now before the gossip about us gets too bad. Let's get some lunch and head down to engineering" she says

**Engineering: 11:45 hours**

"Creator Tali'Zorah" asks Legion as it continued to monitor the ships power systems "this platform has a query."

Tali looked up from her omnitool saving her data. She had been in engineering for almost an hour but until then had been able to almost ignore Legion. "What is it Legion? she asks.

"Before, in the AI core" Legion begins "Shepard Commander stated that we need to end this war and work together. Specifically, do you believe there can be peace between the Creators and the geth?"

Tali was too stunned to answer at first. Peace? After what the geth did to us? Peace after 300 years of barely surviving? Her mind brought forth everything the quarian's had had to endure, the losses they had suffered. The humiliation, the isolation. Peace...

Legion just stood there quietly monitoring the panels patiently waiting for the answer.

"Legion" Tali started "I...I don't know. I hope there can be peace but I don't know."

"This one has one more query if it may ask." Legion says.

Tali just nods yes.

"You had the chance to destroy this unit. This one had no weapon so you had the advantage. Why did you not shoot?" it asks.

"Because, because it would have been wrong. Taking another life, no matter what life it is, is wrong unless that life is trying to take mine." She says and then realizes just what she said. That's Shepard talking not me. Well, it wasn't me a month ago but now, now?. A month ago I would have filled that thermal clip putting rounds into a geth. Oh Shepard what have you done to me. Smiling to herself she turns back to her omnitool to recheck her data.

Legion says "Acknowledged." Inside, the geth continue to work for consensus.

**Bridge: 11:50 hours**

"Jeff, come right 12 degrees, declination 53 degrees please" EDI tells Joker. "I believe our target is of turian design or one very similar."

Joker swung the ship to the new heading and said "Got it, eta about 90 minutes."

**Cargo Hold: 11:50 hours**

"Hah!" calls Grunt. "That the best you can do?" Walking over to the disarrayed storage boxes he grabs the largest one and begins dragging it into position.

Zaeed just watches him for a minute before picking up the small container and following.

**Armory: 11:50 hours**

"Commander! I heard about that wild run you had and about the trouble afterwards. If I may ask, is Tali okay?" asks Jacob. As Shepard comes closer Jacob snaps to attention.

"Glad to see your in once piece as well. Yes, had me worried but she is doing fine. Mordin said it was just a concussion." Getting back to business "Listen, we will be doing some scrounging soon so please make sure Tali's shotgun is ready" he says with a smile.

Jacob smiles saying "Don't worry Commander, she lost her old one in that fall but I have a nice, new, pretty one she hasn't banged up yet."

Shepard makes a move towards the interconnecting door when Jacob says "Commander, power is down still so you'll need to take the long way around to Mordin."

Walking out he calls "Thanks" and heads through CIC.

Seeing Shepard, Kelly calls out "Commander, Tali would like to speak with you when you have a minute. She is currently in engineering."

He calls back "Thanks Kelly" as he walks through the door to the lab.

"Mordin, uh, did you mention, uh, where Tali was last night by any chance?" he asks.

Mordin pauses for a second then says "Me, spread gossip, rumors? never. I only informed Dr. Chakwas of both of your conditions."

"And just where was Dr. Chakwas when you told her?"

"In the medical bay of course, can't leave patients alone..." he pauses then "My apologizes, did not mean to cause harm."

Shepard snickers a little and says "No, no harm. Well as long as Tali doesn't find out who spilled the beans that is."

**Engineering: 12:05 hours**

Tali turns to face the door as it opens. "Hi Gabby, Hi Ken" she calls.

They both return the greetings with smiles.

"Ken" Tali starts "I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I am sorry I was rude to you."

"You had every right to be Tali. I was wrong not you" he says. "So, whats on the schedule for today?" changing the topic.

"Legion if your okay staying on that console Ken can finish getting power up. I hear the conference room is still without power." Tali states.

Legion replied "Affirmative."

"Well, guess it's just me then." Ken says bringing up his omnitool to trace the cabling looking for the break. Grabbing his tools he turns and leaves.

Tali says "Gabby, I've finished that list. I would like us to go over it again to make sure we didn't miss anything."

**Bridge: 12:40 hours**

"EDI, it sure looks turian. Old, really old but still it's better than nothing" says Joker "Big too, well whats left of it anyways."

"It does seem promising Jeff but only a hands on inspection will tell if the components are usable." replies EDI.

"Always gotta burst my bubble don't you" quips Joker.

**Engineering: 12:45 hours**

Walking into engineering Shepard is surprised to see Legion on the controls. Spotting Tali over near her usual console the walks over calling "Tali, Kelly said you needed me?"

"Shepard" she says with a smile in her voice. "Gabby and I have completed the list of parts we need. EDI informed me you have already ordered a search for an appropriate derelict ship. Once we find one I will need to go over to it but I wanted to let you know we are ready." Starting to fidget a little she continues "uh, the amount of parts needed means we can only get a few people into the shuttle, no more than three." Fidgeting more she says "they...they should be, um...techs." she finishes looking down.

Shepard's is confused at first but then realizes what she is saying and starts laughing. "Tali, believe me you do not want me anywhere near tech. 3 you say. Okay You will lead the team. Legion your able to function in vacuum correct?"

"Yes Shepard Commander" Legion replies

"Good, now Garrus has a broken arm. Tali, how about Kasumi? Or would you prefer a biotic in case something big needs to be moved? I'm sure Samara would be able to assist you." Shepard asks.

Tali says "No, Kasumi would be best. Gabby, if Ken isn't back from repairs will you be able to handle the boards?"

Gabby replies "Sure."

"Okay then the team will be you as lead, Legion and Kasumi. I figure you and legion can verify the parts and even if it's nailed down Kasumi should be able to get it." Shepard ends with a chuckle.

"EDI" Shepard calls "Please inform Kasumi of the impending mission. Have her contact Tali for the details please."

"Yes Commander." EDI adds "Also, we are currently approaching a vessel that may have the required parts. ETA is approximately 20 minutes."

Looking at Tali, Shepard says "Well, we found the store. Let's hope it's still open."


	8. Chapter 8

To Survive.

Chapter 8 : Wreckage

**Bridge: 13:00 hours.**

The Normandy drifts 200 meters from the derelict ship they had been approaching. This close, the hull markings and fittings were readily visible.

"That is not a turian vessel" Tali states. In fact she has no idea just what kind of vessel it used to be. The exterior skin looked .. blistered? Almost organic in form not sheet metal welded into place.

"I'm sorry Tali. When it was first detected the shape fit older designs of turian vessels." EDI says "It is also the only debris in the area with thrusters still attached."

Tali looks at Shepard saying "I don't know what we will find over there but I guess we have no choice. Lets hope we can find something."

Looking into her eye's Shepard softly says "I know you will be careful but I can't stop worrying about you." He pauses, closing his eye's for a moment then looking back into hers he continues "Tali, get your team. If anyone can do this it's you. And Tali. Please come back to me." The last was just a whisper meant for her ears only.

"I will Shepard" she says softly looking back into his eye's. Lightening the mood she continues "Remember, I a quarian. I've worked with wrecks all my life" as she turns away and heads to the elevator. Come back to me he said. He's worried about me but still trusts me enough to do the job. Oh ancestors please let me find what we need.

"Don't worry Commander, EDI and I will be monitoring her, uh them, all the time" Joker states.

**Cargo hold: 13:20 hours**

The shuttle lifts gently then moves slowly out of the cargo hold. Once free of the Normandy, it arcs to port as it angles towards the derelict.

"EDI, have you found a point of entry we can use?" Tali asks

"Yes, There is a partial deck that will provide an adequate landing area." EDI says. "The area has an open doorway leading into a corridor that seems to run the length of this section. You should be able to reach all areas of the wreckage from there."

Tali says "Alright, check your gear. We stick together until we have an idea of what's over there. Understood?"

Both Kasumi and Legion respond with a simple "Yes."

EDI announces "ETA 10 seconds, good luck Tali."

**Bridge: 13:22 hours**

Shepard stands there silently as he watches the shuttle approach the hulk. Be safe Tali he says to himself. Turning he heads aft.

**Derelict Vessel: 13:25 hours**

Tali steps out of the shuttle, omnitool active and scanning. Looking up she tries to imagine what this room was for. Cargo? Conferences? Shaking her head she looks again at the omnitool and says "this way." Kasumi and Legion follow Tali into the pitch black corridor.

**Engineering: 13:30 hours**

Gabby calls on the intercom "Ken, what's taking you so long? You sleeping up there?"

"Sorry Gabby, every time I start working on the power Mordin starts talking again. He does have some interesting stories though and beside, it's just the conference room." Ken replies.

"Fine Ken, I'll let you tell Tali why the power's not back up then" she says and cuts the link.

**Captains Quarters: 13:30 hours**

Shepard felt exhausted, even with the almost 12 hours of sleep he had. The fact that his side had been on fire since he woke up was not helping either. Carefully he sat down at his desk and bringing up his terminal he grimly sets about the task of reviewing the ships logs.

**Cargo hold: 13:40 hours**

Miranda calls out "See that you get additional shoring on these struts." indicating a section of the hull near one of the holes. Looking around for anything else and finding nothing she continues "Good job on the repairs. If, when" she corrects herself "we get this ship through the relay at least now it won't collapse on us." Pivoting on her foot she enters the elevator heading back to deck 3.

The crewman around her just watch her leave. Crewman Phillips says "She get hit on the head? She actually sounded nice."

Chief Ramirez waits until the elevator doors close before bellowing "Alright, you heard the Exec. Let's get another beam welded on that strut quickly so we can get some lunch."

**Derelict Vessel: 13:50 hours**

So far all Tali had found were small compartments of unknown function. The team continued down the corridor using only omnitools and Legion for light. After about 150 meters they came across a much larger door. For 5 minutes they had tried to force the door open but could not. They were about to try cutting through it when Kasumi found the recessed panel that held a lever. Pulling it, they felt a thump as the locking mechanism was release.

Slowly Legion pushed the door open.

Tali slowly entered and stopped. Her omnitools light played around the huge area until it finally fell upon the device in the middle of the room. Walking up to it she realized they had found what they were looking for. A control center. Her omnitool flashed as she started scanning the circuits. In the back of her mind she was praying to the ancestors for help in deciphering the tech.

All three techs gathered around the glowing omnitool, watching the data scroll across its display. The only movement was a ripple of flaps from Legion.

**Captains Quarters: 14:30 hours**

Shepard stretched and immediately regretted it. His ribs did not like that he thought to himself. "EDI, have we received any word from Tali and the team yet?" he asks.

"Nothing yet. They have only been gone one hour and ten minutes Commander." EDI replies.

Just an hour? Why does it seem like days? Glancing at his chrono he decides to leave the reports and get something to eat.

**Engineering: 14:44 hours**

The spike in power feeds surprises Gabby. Watching the readouts closely for a reoccurance she calls Ken. "Ken, did you just do something? I got a weird spike down here."

"Aye, that would be me. Bloody control board, shorted out just as I was trying to reseat it." Ken continues "Who ever thought of putting a panel down in the crawl space should be shot!" Ken says loudly "What? No no, I'm not talking...Mordin I'm not talking to you. I'm... Forget it!"

Gabby just starts laughing.

**Forward Batteries: 14:55 hours**

"Shepard, finally getting around to see if my arm fell off?" Garrus says lightly.

Shepard replies "No, well, I did come by to see how your doing" indicating his arm. "How long till the cast comes off?" he asks.

"Dr. Chakwas says 2 days for the bones to set and firm up but would prefer at least 3 days." Garrus continues "As long as I can work I'll leave it on I guess."

"Good, I also wanted to thank you for getting Legion functional again." Shepard pauses for a second the says "I know it wasn't what you thought you would be doing when you joined up with me but thanks."

"How is Tali anyway, I heard she is leading a team on a wreck. You sure about her and Legion out there?" Garrus asks with concern.

Shepard answers "Legion is part of this crew and they need" stressing the word "to work together if there is going to be any hope for the quarian's. And thanks again Garrus." he says as he exits the room. He did not add that he trusted Tali more than anyone else on the ship though Garrus was a close second.

Heading to the elevator Shepard realizes he has not even seen Samara since the battle and decided to check on her.

**Derelict Vessel 15:35 hours**

"Okay Legion, lift this panel and hold it. Kasumi can you see the modules?" Tali asks

"Yes, the lumpy gray boxes. Got them, you can release the panel now." Kasumi says. "Tali, are you sure you'll be able to interface these into the Normandy? I've never seen anything like these before."

"Yes, Legion and I can alter the connectors and rig some cabling so they should all work. Well, we should be able to I think." responds Tali.

Legion states "Creator Tali'Zorah is correct. Though they are different in design they are identical in function to components already in place aboard the Normandy. The designs of these specific modules are for thrust control and appear to be superior in design."

Tali grabs an armload of modules and calls over her radio "Alright, lets get all this back to the shuttle then we can look for more."

Following Tali's instructions both Legion and Kasumi load up and head back to the shuttle.

At the shuttle Tali sends an update via EDI on their status and progress. She wished Shepard had been there so she could hear his voice. This place was so dead. More foreboding than even Haestrom had felt. Inside she had the feeling of old, ancient eye's watching her. Thinking to herself she says Get a hold of yourself Tali! It's only a dead husk, it can't harm anyone. At the same time she remembers the derelict reaper.

**Deck 3: 15:35 hours**

Walking into the Starboard Observation lounge Shepard was surprised to find Samara not in her customary sitting position but standing at the window looking out at the field of ancient ships. Clearing his throat to warn her of his presence the asks "Samara, I wanted to check on you, make sure your okay."

Still looking out the view port Samara begins speaking "Shepard, I am glad you have come. I would take a moment of your time if I may."

"I have grown old in this galaxy." Samara begins "Seen many things, learned even more. And I am still learning. You for instance. A warrior like myself but unlike as well. We both follow a code that allows no compromise in our beliefs. In battle we both grant no quarter to the enemy but there we depart paths." Turning slowly to look directly at Shepard she continues "You have found a way for love to fit in yours, a way I could not."

Shepard's mouth starts to open but Samara holds up a hand to stop him.

"Don't look surprised Shepard, the Normandy is a small vessel. Even among the asari, word gets around about things private." Smiling gently now Samara says "You surprised me also with your choice, not many can see beyond the surface to what lies beneath. If I may ask, what drew you to her?"

Pausing to order his thoughts "When I first met Tali I had never heard of or seen a quarian. I knew there was something special about her though. She seemed so, well, childlike but also so mature. I've grown to admire her strength, her courage. Over time I realized it's what's inside that really matters." Looking down he says "I, I've never really felt this way about anyone before."

Smiling once more at him, Samara says "I am not surprised, it is not something a warrior expects to feel. But you have given me hope, maybe I too shall find what I do not expect."

Sitting down she looks once more at Shepard saying "You humans are full of surprises, thank you Shepard."

Leaving he thinks to himself, Samara had caught him off guard with that. But he also realizes he meant every word. Walking out he looks at his chrono. Damn, whats taking so long! He heads to the bridge.

**Deck 2: 16:10 hours**

Damn he thought, that's the third pickup he had found. Just how many bugs had Cerberus hidden on this ship he thought. Ken calls out on his comm-set "Gabby, I found another one. I think that's all but you know as soon as I add power the Illusive man will want to talk to Shepard."

"Your right Ken, let's leave that for last shall we. Tali told us how upset he had been when Shepard blew the base up" Gabby says. "You just make sure that when you do apply power, it works!" she says menacingly.

**Derelict Vessel: 17:05 hours**

"Your sure those are regulators? They look like rotten potatoes Tali, big rotten potatoes" Kasumi says with a frown.

"Yes, I'm sure. Lets take all four of them and Legion, can you bring that crate of cabling. It's time we get back." Tali says

Legion replies "Yes Creator Tali'Zorah. Calculated space requirements for these components indicate that personnel space will be at minimal comfort levels for transit back to the Normandy."

Tali was tired. They had been working non-stop since finding the control rooms and as she approached the shuttle it was clear the trip had been productive. Components of odd shapes and sizes filled all but the aft section of the shuttle. To get home the team will have to ride back standing on the seats. Thinking back to Legions 'minimal comfort levels' made her smile.

Once out of the corridor Tali opens a comm link to the Normandy. "Tali to Normandy, do you read me Joker?"

"It's about time you called Tali, Shepard here is about to wear down the deck from his pacing." Joker replies.

Shepard stops pacing when he hears Tali's voice. He want to yell into the mic at her for not calling in enough but he holds his tongue. She is safe.

Tali laughs a little though it's a tired laugh saying "Well tell him we are heading back. We will need some assistance with the offload though, should be back in about 10 minutes." She smiles to herself. He was worried but didn't try to call. He's letting me run this operation.

"Acknowledged Tali, hurry home." comes Jokers reply.

"Joker give me ships comms please" Shepard asks.

Joker hits the switch saying "Your on."

Shepard's speaks into the pickup "All away team members not actively engaged in duties or recovering please report to the Cargo hold for shuttle stores offload. Looks like there was something of use in that wreckage after all." He heads aft to assist in the team and to see a certain someone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Tears.

**Cargo Hold: 17:25 hours**

All away members were already on the cargo deck when Shepard got there, even Garrus. Shepard looked at each one and realized just how much they had changed. Each one in turn seemed to stand a little taller when his gaze fell on them. This was a team, solid and formidable. He was proud of them.

Moving forward of the holds control consoles he stood at ease waiting for the shuttle to set down.

Once down the shuttles hatch opened showing an unusual site. Tali, Kasumi and Legion standing on the chairs and bent over so they were basically laying their top half's on the being in front of them. The fact that there was no other room left in the shuttle did not lesson the laughter that came from the gathered team.

Shepard walks up to assist first Kasumi then Tali out of the shuttle. Once Tali's feet were on the deck he embraced her and softly but firmly said "Welcome home, next time keep better contact." Stepping back and holding her at arms length he continued "Looks like you emptied that ship." Smiling he just looked at her eyes for a second then stepping back further addressed the group. "Alright, Tali will let you know where it all goes so let's get busy."

The whole cargo hold had been quiet after Shepard had hugged Tali, even after he had given his orders they all just stood there looking at the two.

Tali was shocked at Shepard's open display of affection. She just stood there staring at him, confused. Was he really that worried about me? She see's Shepard's eye's dart quickly left then back at her and suddenly remembers everyone else. Shaking herself she turns to the group of idiotically smiling team members and clears her throat.

"Okay, the green, gray and sickly yellow ones go to the upper engineering deck. The rest go to lower engineering as well as the two cases of cabling." Tali had started a little soft but ended with a strong 'I'm in charge' voice.

"Shit! Jack exclaims, "I'm not going to lose my bed to some ugly ass equipment."

"No" Tali states "Most will easily fit in the side-rails so we can have clear passages." Pausing a second she continues "Well, that is after we get the equipment hooked up. So no, um, no putting anything on the bed."

With that the party started moving. Shepard stayed with Tali as she directed the equipment. He just watched. She really is good at what she does he thought. Now if she would stop being so damned nervous around me.

After the shuttle was empty Tali said "Okay, We have a lot of work to do...well, my team does anyway. I..I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sure Tali" he says smiling "You really think all that stuff will work?"

"Yes, Legion and I prechecked everything we brought back. It will not look pretty but it will work and get us home." Tali confidently said as they walked to the elevator. Tali just watched Shepard until the doors opened and she got off. I won't let him down she thinks.

**Conference room: 18:00 hours**

"Where the hell have you been?" says the Illusive man, glaring at Shepard in the hologram. "It's been over 20 hours since you ignored me and blew up the station. I should have known you didn't have the intelligence to make the right decision. That base would have secured our dominance in this galaxy."

Shepard had calmly listened then returned fire "Who's dominance? Humanity's or Cerberus's? That reaper was an abomination, hell the whole base was. Do you honestly believe I would have let that place fall into anyone's hands?"

"Shepard, you are making a habit of costing me money. With that base we could have..."

Shepard cuts him off saying "Been indoctrinated like the scientists on the reaper corpse? Created a monstrosity out of millions of lives? Learned how to enslave an entire galaxy? No, we need to find a way to beat the reapers and using their tech is not it." Taking a deep breath he continues "You don't win a war when both sides are evenly matched. You win one when you have the advantage. I plan to have that advantage."

"You want to help me fine but don't think you pull the strings, not anymore." Looking up Shepard says "Joker, lose this channel." The hologram fades away.

In his office the Illusive man sits and sips his whiskey. The base is a loss but Shepard is back. He's not our only option but no need to let him know that.

"EDI, have Ken kill the power to that thing. If there's anymore listening devices on board they have to be using that quantum thingy and I'm not giving him anymore free information."

"Yes Commander, he as been notified." replies EDI.

**Engineering: 20:40 hours**

Gabby finishes connecting the last lead running from the propulsion controls to the salvaged feed control and starts testing. "Tali, that's it. Barring any troubles we should have all four thrusters online though we need to test for balance still."

Looking up from her panel Tali stretches her back saying "Good, start the diagnostics and schedule the tests for right after. Set them for deep mode, I want everything checked thoroughly, twice." Realizing just how tired she is she continues "Gabby, Ken it's time to break. We have all been busy today so let's just let the system run the tests. I'll set the system to alert me if anything goes wrong."

"No ma'am" states Ken. "Propulsion's offline for testing so the only thing running is power and that's my bailiwick if you please." He still felt bad about the teasing and this at least let him make some kind of amends. "You two have done enough already today and Legion here can help me if any trouble arises can't you Legion."

Legion simply states "This platform can monitor the panels and assist if needed."

"EDI, tell Joker I am sorry but we had to reset all engine data to zero again. I want a full workup both theoretical and actual data before we attempt the relay tomorrow." Tali says.

"Understood Tali, Jeff may not be too pleased having to do some of the same tests over again but he really needs the practice. This mornings evolutions were a bit sluggish." EDI replied.

Tali looks at both Ken and Legion and see's, perhaps for the first time, just two members of her team and not just a man and a geth. She had been working side by side with Legion for most of the day and never had she felt concern about it. Shepard is right, we can work together. "Thanks Ken, Legion. I dislike saying it but I'm not sure I can last much longer anyway. Goodnight." With that, she and Gabby head up to deck 3 for dinner."

Walking into the ships mess Tali notices that the few crew members there are glancing at her. She catch's fragments of conversations as well. "...new girlfriend...just friends, yeah right...just to pass the time..." She is shaken by what she can hear and embarrassed. Everyone knows? How could everyone know? Shepard! In the cargo hold, he hugged me, in front of everyone! She was even more embarrassed as she remember what he said and the look he gave her.

Gabby noticed Tali's discomfort and knew the reason. Leaning close to her head she whispers "Tali, don't pay any attention to them. In fact, don't even try to listen to them. They have even been saying things about Ken and I all day so don't worry." Smiling at Tali she says "If they aren't gossiping about someone they invent new rumors just to gossip about later.

"You and Ken?" Tali asks. She knew they were close friends but she didn't think it was that serious. Just thinking about them made her blush a little.

Gabby relates what happened in the morning and said "Who cares if they know about you and the Commander. The gossip will wind down or be replaced by something or someone else soon enough so please don't let it bother you. Anyway, its getting late and I'm ready for some rack time. Night Tali, sleep well."

Tali looks up when she hears a door open and see's Shepard walking out with Miranda. Tali watches Miranda, something seems different. Her stance is, well, not standoffish but she does not get the feeling of want either. Its as if Miranda..Oh keelah, she knows as well. Her blushing deepens.

"Thanks Miranda, seems like the Normandy is almost ready for the relay." Shepard says and he turns to see Tali. Speaking to Miranda still he says "If anything comes up, I'll be in my quarters." Calling over to Tali he says "Bedtime Tali. Tomorrow's going to be busy." He then proceeds towards the Elevator smiling to himself.

She sits there not knowing what to do. Was that an invitation? She didn't know what to think. He hugged me when I got back from the ship. He was truly concerned about me so much so he gently reprimanded me. He was right too, I should have kept him updated. Sighing, she gets up and starts to head towards her sleeper pod.

"Tali" calls Miranda "Would you mind coming into my office. I want to update the ships logs and I need your input on the engineering sections."

Sighing once more she follows Miranda and once inside begins describing the work done so far. Quietly she prays to the ancestors that Miranda will not bring up Shepard or her feelings for him.

**Captains Quarters: 21:50 hours**

"Oh well" Shepard says aloud. He thought he had been clear enough for Tali to realize he wanted her to come up without being too obvious. They needed to talk but he didn't want to force her to do come to his cabin. When will she understand just how much she means to me. She's too damn intelligent not to see it. Well, to be fair she had a very busy and strenuous day so I bet she's dead tired.

I could always go find her but if she's that tired I better let her rest. After all, she didn't get the same amount of sleep I did last night. Best to let it go for now. we will have plenty of time after we pass the relay tomorrow. Then the fun begins. Hah, fun. Where the hell am I going to take basically a stolen star ship to get repaired? What space dock will allow us entry with a geth and an unshackled AI aboard?

Leaning back in his chair, his injured side causes him to wince. Giving up for the day he strips down to his skivvies and lays down telling EDI to wake him at 07:30 hours.

**Deck 3: 22:30 hours**

Tali leaves Miranda's office and once more heads towards her sleep pod. Bed time she thought...bed... No, that's not what he meant. But why not? They had shared his bed twice already. True I was unconscious the second time at first but... If he wanted me there he would tell me. No, I just need sleep.

Stopping in front of her pod she activates the door and stops. Why am I so unsure? Why am I afraid? The worst he could do is ask me to leave... She reaches into the pod to grab her rucksack but her hand pauses. Now I'm being silly. He would have told me, wouldn't he? Did he? No, he was just saying goodnight. Sighing she steps into the pod and seals the door.

For a whole 5 seconds the door remained sealed.

Damn him she thought as she unsealed the pod door. I'm tired and probably not thinking straight. Fine let him laugh me out of his room. No more games, I know my feelings for him. He may not understand the significance of our...our joining earlier, but I do and he needs to as well. She steps out, grabbing her bag containing everything she owns and walks towards the elevator.

Once inside the elevator she presses deck 1. As soon as it starts to move she once more fights herself. What are you doing her mind screams. Even if he wanted you to come up he didn't say anything about moving in! The rucksack's weight reminding her of its presence. No, he already said I'm the one he cares for and he's proven it over and over again otherwise I could never have bonded to him. The doors open.

Stepping out again she pauses. This is stupid she thinks. He doesn't realize the importance of what has happened. He can't know that I have chosen him as my lifemate, he's not quarian, he doesn't know our ways. I know I can't hold him to my beliefs, my needs and I accept that. I willingly went to him knowing he might not feel the same but now I must know. I can't keep second guessing around him.

Looking at the door she brings up her omnitool. If its locked it won't be for long she thinks with resolve. Stepping forward the door smoothly opens.

The cabins lights are off and the soft glow from the fish tank illuminates the room in a soft blue. Tali enters and pauses only briefly at the top of the steps before walking down. The whole time she was watching the sleeping form of Shepard. She feels like she is intruding and almost loses her resolve.

Stepping up to the foot of the bed she quietly calls "Shep..." No, for this I use his first name. "John, John wake up." Pausing for a minute she calls again just a little louder "John please wake up. We need to talk." Opening her mouth to repeat it once more she hears his soft reply.

"I thought I was dreaming when I heard you calling me by my first name" he says as he opens his eye's. Seeing her in this light made her seem almost ethereal. Smiling he asks "You said we need to talk?"

"John, before I say anything more I need to know something. I need to know if you really want me here in your cabin." she asks, her voice quivering slightly.

He hears the trembling in her voice, sees the bag on her shoulder, the stiffness in her stance as she waits to hear his answer. Softly he says "Tali, I want you by my side no matter where I am." Standing up he walks around the bed to her as she just stands there watching him. Gently he takes her bag from her shoulder and places it on the desk. Wrapping his arms gently around her he says "This is our" stressing the word "cabin now. For as long as you want it to be."

Tears burst forth from her as she wraps her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she can. Through her sobs he can hear her saying "Oh John I never wanted to be anywhere but by your side." Standing there, her head on his shoulder, she let the tears that she had held in for so long finally flow freely. They were tears of joy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Dreams

**Captains Quarters: 22:50 hours**

Slowly Tali's sobs lessened. For now Shepard just held her, letting her have her release. If she had been any other woman he could have kissed her or stroked her cheek to help him soothe her, help ease the emotions running through her. But he could not, for now he just comforted her with soft words of caring and hugs and gentle stroking on her back.

Words like "It's all right", "I'm right here", "I'll never leave you" and other such things that were meant to comfort were all he could think to say. He had felt Tali's hug tighten when he had mentioned never leaving but she said nothing, just quietly cried into his shoulder. He never once thought of removing her mask though, would not risk her just to make it easier for him.

As her crying slowed he felt her arms loosen their grip, easing the burning pain in his side and a soft hiss escapes his lips. Tali immediately removes her arms saying "John, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Did I hurt you more?"

Chuckling at first he says in a serious tone "No, you could never hurt me."

Tali was surprised just how much emotion he could put into so few words. It also reminded her of the one thing she needed to explain to him. Looking him in the eyes she softly says "John, a...there's something I need to tell you." Seeing the concerned look that flashed into his eyes she continues quickly "no, nothing bad, at..at least I don't see it as bad." Her hands began their intimate dance with each other as she finishes "But it does concern me, u..us and I really need to tell you."

Concern had jolted him, fear had struck for a second but her words eased his mind. Stilling her writhing hands with his he looks into her eyes and smiles. "Tali, you never need to be nervous talking to me." Knowing the bed is not the place for a conversation right now he gently guides her to the sofa and sits beside her, her hands still in his. "What ever you need to say you can, I'm not going to run away from you."

Starting she explains "John, please forgive me for not removing my mask but I'm still fighting an infection from when we...we, well you know" she finishes shyly. Seeing his worried look she says "Oh, don't worry. It's actually light. Just a little coughing, mild fever and I think something moved into my sinuses but it will clear up soon."

"Tali, I'm sorry. I should not have..." he started to say.

Tali's hand quickly shot up to his mouth, a single finger pressed lightly against his lips hushing him. "John, I would not trade how I feel right now for anything in the galaxy. What we did was so totally worth it." her voice taking on a slightly playful tone then going dead serious said "It was worth any price to me."

Shepard reaches up and takes her hand once more in his, lowering it to his lap. A smile had replaced the frown on his lips as he just looked at her. "Was this what you needed to talk about? How sick being with me had made you?" He was a bit confused, she seemed so worried just before but it didn't sound like the illness was anywhere near as bad as it could have been. He just watches her for a minute realizing she is not done.

Keelah this is hard, how do I even start she thinks to herself. Glancing at John she see's him patiently waiting for her to speak. "You" she starts "you know so little of the quarian race, of my people. Of our ways, our beliefs, my beliefs. We've talked so much in the time we have known each other but never about specifics, just generalizations of our culture and way of life."

"Tali" he asks "did I, we break some kind of taboo? Are you worried the fleet will punish you?" He asks gently.

"No, nothing like that. I'm sorry John, I'm having trouble saying what I want, what I need to tell you." She looks down at her hands in his. Turning them over she gently squeezed his hand before looking up.

Speaking softly he says "No matter what you say I will be here, I'm not leaving Tali." He realizes that just those words 'not leaving' have a strange calming effect on her.

Knowing she can't continue skirting the issue she draws a deep breath and looks directly at him "My people, we." she falters but does not stop "You know already that we choose someone to, um for humans it's like marriage but that's only a close approximation of what quarians do. Before the ceremonies and the symbolic linking of suits we have already joined but on a deeper level." Okay, he needs to know just what he is to you she thinks to herself. "John, before any ceremony which makes it official, the two quarians have already become lifemates."

His eyes widen slightly as she mentions marriage and lifemates but keeps any surprise out of his voice when he asks "Are you saying that we are now married?"

Shocked Tali responds "Oh no, no that's not what I meant." Calming from her initial reaction she continues "Well, not..not you...um Ancestors please help me" she exclaims shakely. "Damn this mask" she says as she quickly reaches up and releases the clamps. Dropping it onto the table she looks at him with a worried look on her face. "Sorry, I just can't say this through that damned visor."

"When it's two quarians, by the time they actually express their feelings they already know through other signs, body language, expressions. They know they are meant to be together, that they must be together. The 'linking of suits' just adds the physical aspect to the bonding. The real bond is already there, unbreakable even through death. Its a deeply spiritual bond that we have and it's a very real, tangible connection."

"But you can't know, we never discussed how we 'marry' someone. John, when I came here before the relay I already knew you were my lifemate. The person I was meant to have by my side all my life. I..I never meant...I didn't think it could happen with a human, with you but it did." There, she said it. She laid her soul open to him.

Lifemate? Shepard thought to himself. I never realized quarians bonded like that, so deeply. He was also shocked. Tali had just told him that she loved him, said that she would never leave, almost that she could never leave him. He also realized that although he didn't feel the connection the way she said she does it was there none the less.

Tali watched his face, the play of emotions that ran across it especially in his eyes. They always showed her his feelings. He wasn't yelling, pacing, running away or telling her to leave so she could bear the silence as he thought about what she said. She was afraid, of that there was no doubt but if she didn't find out now how he truly felt she wouldn't be able to keep going.

"Tali" he starts softly "I honestly don't know what this means to you, what this connection feels like. I do know what you mean to me." Looking at her beautiful eyes he says as lovingly as he can "You mean everything to me. I would be lost without you by my side." Sliding over on the couch so he could wrap his arm around her he takes her left hand, raising it gently to his lips and kisses it before looking back into her eyes.

Her heart felt like it would explode it was beating so fast. She heard his words, knew them to be true. Her body trembled as he moved closer, embraced her and sweetly kissed her hand. He may not experience the connection but in his own, human, way he knew how it felt. More tears of happiness started to fall, slowly, softly down her cheeks.

Seeing the tears he reaches up and softly wipes them away, stroking her cheeks ever so lightly. "I knew I loved you before the relay, knew it before I even told you I cared. Each time you tried to deflect my feelings for you it only made me love you more." Still gently stroking her cheek even though the tears had stopped he said "When you were sliding down the platform I knew I would rather follow you than live another moment without you."

A shiver ran through her as she remembered the platform, all she could do was look into his eyes as she slid. There she stopped, she didn't need to think about that, he had caught her and she was now in his arms. That was all that mattered.

Looking down at Tali he asks quietly "So Tali, just how do quarians ask for anothers hand in marriage?"

The question caught her off guard, her eyes locked onto his as the biggist smile she ever had grew on her face. "You, you just did!" she says, her excitement pouring out of her. Pulling him to her, their mouths locked in a passionate kiss.

Slowly breaking the kiss he chuckles at her and says "I guess that's a yes?"

"Oh yes John, yes" she says dreamy eyed. Blushing alittle she continues "Um, I do have my bag right here, I can get the anti-biotics so we can.." she lets the statement hang in the air.

"Tali, your already going to be sick due to your mask already. Take the medication because you need it but tonight I think I just want to hold you in my arms and know you will be there in the morning. Your still sick from before and I will not take a chance like that for something that can wait."

She knows he is right, the medication has already worn off from before. Taking her mask off tonight has only made things worse and she needs to let it clear before anything more intimate occurs. Her blush deepening as she thinks this. She kisses him once more, just as long and passionate as before then takes the mask from his hands and reseats it.

"Its been along hard day Tali and I can hear the exhaustion in your voice no matter what you may want to do. I know it's going to be hard to sleep tonight, well difficult for me at least after all this but we need some rest Tali." Standing up he reaches for her hand and draws her to him. Touching his forehead to her helmet, eyes only inches away he says "Come lifemate, let us retire for the day."

Tali moves to her bag for an injection as Shepard addresses EDI. "EDI, better make that wakeup call for 08:30 hours and that means even for Tali. No disturbances unless it's an emergency. Oh and please tell Miranda about the time as well."

EDI replies "Understood Commander."

Laying down Shepard looks at Tali and says "And tonight, NO sneaking out to work on the engines. Captains orders."

Tali says not a word but slides up next to him as his arm drapes over her. She has never felt as peaceful as she does now. Closing her eyes she quickly falls asleep and dreams of her future. Shepard is not far behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Frankenstein

**Bridge: 07:18 hours**

"All the data wiped? Again?" Joker complained.

"Yes Jeff, the addition of the alien components require full calibrations of all components. Until we are done, this ship cannot attempt the relay" EDI states.

"Fine" is all he says, turning to the controls he again starts with the basics.

**Deck 3 : 07:30 hours**

The crews mess begins filling with the sounds of laughing and joking intermingled with the occasional clink of utensils on trays. But in the background, running below the sounds is a feeling of anxiousness. The worry of the unknown. Word had spread quickly through the crew of untested equipment being used to see them home.

Miranda walks among them and feels the current running beneath the conversations. Worry. Well, that's easy enough to deal with, give them a reason for hope, a reason to do your best no matter what odds there are for failure. "EDI, please inform me when Commander Shepard is accessible." she says before joining the group for breakfast.

**Deck 4: 07:55 hours**

"Legion how's the power feeds handling the added load?" Ken calls as he enters engineering. Walking up he glances at the panel. Gabby follows moving to her propulsion control board being careful to not bump into the odd mass of components beside it.

Legion replies "All systems nominal. Salvaged components interfacing acceptably with ships systems."

"Ah, looks like Joker is trying out the new drives" says Gabby. Watching the power feeds flickering on her board she brings up the diagnostics to trace the flows looking for any abnormalities. Everything at present was in the green and steady. Tali does good work she thought.

Legion releases control of the power control boards to Ken and ducking beneath some cabling moves to the Core control systems board, its metal legs straddling an ungainly mass of cables that run from the control systems in upper engineering to the lower level. It detects minute amounts of heat as the cables channel power to and from the devices below.

Ken examines the boards carefully. Just above the control board sit a green lumpy mass with cables running into it from the propulsion system and others leading towards the core where more oddly shaped devices sit along the bulkheads. Three of the yellowish oblong devices emit a strange blue glow from deep within them. Shaking his head at the strange devices he focuses back on his boards.

**Bridge: 08:20 hours**

"Increasing power to 50 percent. Drives responding well, power flows looking good. You know EDI it's not just the speed we hit the relay with that matters it's the eezo fields as well. If the fields fail we just implode into a point source and wink out. I hope their putting the core through its paces as well" Joker states.

EDI replies "Yes Jeff, They have been running diagnostics all night. When we hit the relay I, the Normandy, will be ready."

**Captains Quarters: 08:30 hours**

A soft chime breaks the peaceful silence of the room. 5 seconds later it repeats again but slightly louder.

Shepard waves his free arm, breaking the beam and signaling the alarm to shut off. He was awake, in fact he had been awake for 15 minutes already but he didn't want to move. Tali was laying beside him, her visor just inches from his head. Her arm was laying on his chest, the weight of her slender arm felt good where it rested. He could hear her soft breathing through her filters, the sound brought him peace.

He had been thinking about last night, about what was said and there meanings. Tali deserved more than the few words he had had for her last night. She deserves...deserves what every quarian woman dreams of? Oh what the hell am I thinking of, how the hell...

"Good morning John" she whispers in his ear.

Turning his head he looks into her softly glowing eyes. "Good morning Tali. Did you sleep well?" he asks

"I slept wonderfully" she says with a smile then suddenly "John, the time. We have tests to run before we can enter the relay!" Quickly getting out of bed she says "Whoa!"

Shepard see's her pause, her hands go to her hood holding her head. Getting out of bed he moves quickly to her asking "Tali? Are you okay?" Placing his hands on her shoulder to help steady her he looks into her eyes.

"I'm...I'm okay, just a little dizzy for a second. Um, maybe taking my visor off wasn't such a good idea last night." Looking a John she says "It's okay, my sinuses are just in overdrive. I'll be fine." Realizing he hasn't removed his hands she says "Really!"

Looking into her eyes for a moment more he removes his hands. "Okay Tali, but if you do need help you tell me!" he says.

"I will John, it was just the quick motion that did it. I'll give myself a booster and it will be fine. Now get dressed" she giggles. He was standing there in his military briefs trying to look stern. "I'll be heading down to engineering, um just in case you forgot where I work." Opening her bag, she applies a booster injection then walks up to Shepard. Gently touching her visor to his forehead she says "That is the way we kiss while in our suits. Better get used to a lot of that." With that she turns and heads out the door.

Dressing quickly he addresses EDI "You understand? Tali is to have full and complete access to these quarters."

"Yes Commander. How do you think she came in last night?" was EDI's reply.

Smiling to himself he says "Thanks" and exits the cabin.

**Lower Level Engineering: 08:45 hours**

Jack stops her pacing again saying "What the fuck is this shit anyway!" Ducking under the cabling hanging from the overhead she starts pacing again.

**CIC: 09:10 hours**

"Commander, the crew are a little worried about the modifications" Miranda says "we need to make sure their all focused on their jobs when we enter the relay."

"Yeah, I caught some of that in the mess. Okay, I'll think of something before we enter" Shepard says. "You know, the engineers have really done a great job down there."

Smiling Miranda says "You mean Tali. I have never seen a more resourceful person in my life. Oh don't look so shocked Shepard, I can change. And it appears you can too."

"If I didn't know better Miranda I would say your spending way too much time talking to Kelly" Shepard says grinning.

Miranda just shakes her head then says "I'm going to check on final repairs. If I find anything I'll let you know" and turning she enters the elevator.

Well, until the teams all report ready there isn't a lot to do. Idly studying the holoscreen he wonders at all the ships he see's. There are some shapes that almost seem familiar but the vast majority seem so..well alien. When we get back and inform the council about this there's going to be an exodus of salvage seekers and research teams. Lot of money to be made here if you know how... Shepard smiles to himself.

Pushing off from the railing he had been leaning against he steps back from the holoscreen and turning, steps down.

Kelly says to him "Commander, do you have a minute?"

"Of course, what is it Kelly?" Shepard says turning towards her. He notices she looks a little worried.

"I'm sorry to bother you for something personal but do you really think all that stuff down there will get us home?" Kelly asks. "It's not that I don't trust your judgments, after all if it wasn't for you, I and the entire crew would be dead now, but that..that stuff down there scares me."

Smiling Shepard says "Kelly, I may not understand the details but I trust the crew and their abilities. That engineering team is doing everything to make sure we get home. They are, after all, on the ship too and have a vested interest in making it. I trust them like I trust everyone on this ship. If the Chief Engineer gives the okay, I know we will be safe."

"How is Tali?" Seeing Shepard frown a little she continues "Oh, I'm not trying to pry into your personal life, well not on this at least. It's obvious that you and her have well, overcome certain difficulties" she says smiling "but she has been under a lot of stress lately with the collector base, the accident and repairs."

"Obvious huh" Shepard responds, he was going to continue but Kelly sensed she needed to explain.

"Well, finding her sleeper pod cleaned out, knowing how you carried her to your quarters after the explosion, the look on your face whenever she is mentioned. I could go on but you get the idea. All the clues add up and I'm happy for both of you" Kelly finishes.

"Oh.." Shepard says "well" clearing his throat "I think she grew up with just these kinds of problems on the fleet. Having to adjust, to deal with new problems is just in her makeup I suppose. She see's this as a challenge and she has a damn good team working with her."

"Is there anything else Kelly?" Shepard asks after a short pause.

"No Commander, just talking about it makes me feel better. Thank you" she says.

"Kelly, spread the word. Full ships assembly on the cargo deck at 11:30 hours. Only exceptions are engineering and flight" he says.

Smiling Kelly responds "Aye aye Commander" and turns back to her console to prepare the message.

**Engineering: 10:10 hours**

"Fuel feeds optimal. Control feeds nominal. Slight oscillation in port 2 engine but within specifications." Gabby says.

Ken looks at Gabby saying "Within specs? Just what specs are you referring to woman? You and Tali are writing the book on this one and you know it."

"All engine's have an area of operation that balances inputs and outputs resulting in greater efficiency for all components." states Legion.

Tali just stood at the Engineering master panel. She was monitoring all boards, not as in depth as the dedicated stations but the overview gave her the complete picture on ships status. She was also listening to the wordplay going on and inside her helmet she was smiling. "Gabby, those oscillations appear to be a harmonic. See if you can locate the actual frequency please." she said.

"Affirmative Tali, running checks now" Gabby replied.

To her left stood Legion, it's metal hands moving across the Core's control panel. Tali had been watching it's hand moving and marveled at how well the ancestors had duplicated quarian fingers. "Legion, once we are back into normal space I can assist you in completing your repairs. I noticed a whine emanating from your lower servo-control motors." she says.

"Creator Tali'Zorah, your assistance would be acceptable to this platform." came his reply.

"EDI. Please inform Commander Shepard that engineering will be ready for relay insertion by 13:00 hours" Tali says to EDI's console

"Understood Tali." EDI stated.

**Deck 3: 10:10 hours**

"What can I help you with Commander and thanks again for pulling my sorry ass out of that place." says Gardner.

Nodding to Gardner he says "Can you work up something special for lunch today. Pull out the stops? Give the crew something to smile about?"

"Sure thing Commander, course it may deplete some of the finer spices I have." he replied.

"We'll get you more, don't you worry about that. Oh and make sure each person gets one, that's one, glass of something special as well. Time to reward the crew for all their hard work." he finishes with a smile.

"Now that will bring a smile to everyone's face, even grouchy Johnson" he says turning to look in the pantry.

**Engineering: 11:25 hours**

"Ken, Gabby, Legion. Slave your consoles to mine" Tali says "It's almost time for the crew assembly."

Legion is the first to respond "Creator Tali'Zorah, this platform computes a 99.6344 percent probability that this meeting is intended for morale. geth do not need this. There is also a 81.6666 percent probability that the absence of the Chief Engineer would cause a less than optimal result."

"Your most likely correct. Very well Legion, you have the controls" Tali says and follows Ken and Gabby out.

**Cargo hold: 11:30 hours**

Miranda stands before the crew making sure they are all in formation. To her right is the away team members. Some standing, others slouched on boxes. Tali however is with the crew, where she belongs at the head of the engineering and tech section. Miranda grins as she remembers Tali's reluctance but reminding her that she was officially listed as vas Normandy and the head of engineering quieted her objections. Besides, it was far more important for the rest of the crew to see she stood with them in this.

Every crew member snapped to attention when Miranda called "Attention on deck!" Commander Shepard entered the deck and moved to stand before the assembled ships crew. At the same time, right hands came up to salute the Commander.

Once in place he returned the salute with a crisp snap of his arm. Miranda then called "Crew, parade rest!" and all members assumed the stance. Tali had to watch another to see what to do but she quickly took the position as well. Legs slightly separated, hands held behind their backs.

For a moment, Shepard just looked out at the people before him. Glancing over to the away team he nodded, noticing that even Zaeed had stood. Looking back to the crew he began...

"Less than 48 hours ago humanity was at war with the Collectors. Almost every one of you here had already been taken. All that stood between humanity and extinction was this ship and we all knew it." Shepard states.

"We know now that it was not just humanity at stake but that of the galaxy. The entire galaxy owes each and every one of you their lives. They may never know what you did here, but you will know. You will know deep inside that you made a difference, that you all are hero's. Look to the men and women around you and know that they are hero's."

"Myself, my away team and even yourselves all stand here today because of what each and every one of you did. What each and every one of you still do. We are not done yet, one final voyage is left to be made. One final trip remains, back through the Omega 4 relay, back to home."

"This ship, due to all of your efforts made a voyage everyone had said was impossible. This ship, due to everyone's abilities survived that voyage. This ship, due to your efforts now, this day, will take us home!"

"Crew of the Normandy. At 13:00 hours today we go home!"

Miranda had been watching the crew as Shepard spoke, could see and feel the pride and courage swell within them. She even felt it as well. "Crew, Attention!"

Shepard turned and walked towards the elevator.

Addressing the assembly Miranda says "A special lunch is being prepared as we speak. You will have access to any drink aboard this vessel. You are all limited to one glass! Everyone will be back at their stations by 12:30 hours. Crew, dismissed."

Tali stood for a minute, her mind going back years to that time on the original Normandy. When he had given the speech about Saren. He instilled such courage in her then, as he had just now.

**Bridge: 12:55 hours**

"Joker, set your course for the relay. Its time to go home." Shepard says calmly.

"Alright!" Joker exclaims, checking the helm he says "ETA 7 minutes." Noticing Shepard was heading aft he calls out with grin "Say hello to Tali for me."

**Engineering: 12:57 hours**

Shepard walks into engineering. His eyes moving from place to place as he follows the cabling running around, through and over the deck. In front of him stands Tali at her normal position with Legion standing by her side. She really has changed he thinks to himself. He does not call out, does not interrupt her as this is her world and she needs focus.

"Power flows increasing to standard levels" calls Ken

"Propulsion responding normally, Joker is keeping acceleration below 80 percent as requested" calls Gabby

Legion states "Core charge nominal, bleeding excess loads through bypass shunts. Fields holding steady."

**Engineering: 12:59 hours**

"Gabby, harmonics on port 2 increasing. Dampen it" Tali calls out. Her fingers flying over the board as she monitors and makes minute adjustments "Ken power dropping on starboard bus, down .012."

All four control boards are shifting under the fingers of their respective monitors. All four working for one goal, to bring this ship safely home.

**Engineering: 13:00 hours**

"Overload building on field generators 3 and 4, shunting" states Legion.

"Power looks good Ken, Gabby harmonics acceptable, 30 seconds to relay. Watch your boards people." Tali calls.

Around him Shepard feels the power building. The room is filled with strange glows and shifting patterns. Electrical sparks race up two of the salvaged devices and odd whirring sounds touch his ears. He watches Tali from behind, her fluid motion and he knows that no matter what happens he is content.

As the relay fields touch and mesh with the Normandy's the engine room becomes alive like some monster of old. The alien devices all seem to move in self induced fields as the relay touch's them. Shepard is reminded of an ancient film he had seen of a monster made from many parts to make a whole.

**Engineering: 13:01 hours**

The relay firmly grabs the ship and throws it at the galaxy with speeds far greater than could be imagined. Just as the ship accelerates Shepard remembers the monsters name, Frankenstein.

**A/N: Originally, this was to be the final chapter but well. I couldn't stop. Hope you enjoyed this first part.**

**The size of the chapters are small as mentioned in the header it was designed for short daily posts.**

**As always, comments are always welcomed and appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Liara

**Engineering: 13:01 hours**

For almost 5 seconds the engine room was bathed in shifting multicolored lights emanating from the salvaged equipment. It was enough time for Tali to look up from her console, gaze about the room and utter "Keelah". Then in a blink of an eye, the visual display was gone and the ships normal lighting was able to resume its function.

**Bridge: 13:01 hours**

Joker breathes in slowly then exhales and then Stars. EDI says "Transit complete. Verifying location. Verified. Jeff, we are back in normal space."

Joker starts breathing normally with a smile on his face.

"EDI, please spread the word to all terminals. Transit successful. We're home." Joker says.

"Yes Jeff, gladly" replies EDI.

**Normandy: 13:02 hours**

Cheers began erupting throughout the ship as word spreads. Almost as one, every crew member aboard relaxes and allows the tension that had held them fade.

**Engineering: 13:02 hours**

"Propulsion holding steady at 75 percent. Feed controls nomi..." Gabby see's Shepard walk up behind Tali and turn her to face him.

Tali looks up into his smiling eye's and almost has the time to smile herself before he wraps his arms around her as he says "You did it Tali, you brought us home."

Caught off guard by him even being there her response was a bit broken. "We..we did it Joh..Shepard. A...All of us" she stammered. Her heart though was racing because he was there for her.

"You hear that Gabby, John is it now" Ken teases.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the bridge or something?" Tali asks as her emotions come under control.

Still looking into her eyes Shepard says "For this trip, I wanted to see you, be near you, through to the end."

"Oh John, you don't know what hearing you say that means to me" she responded softly. Realizing where they are she pushes away from him saying "Shepard!"

Even Gabby joins in some teasing saying "Tali, it's waaaay too late for that."

Looking at Gabby and Ken she says "Well, since you two like to laugh together I'm sure you two won't mind standing watch together." Looking at Shepard one more time she leaves engineering.

Shepard just follows Tali out.

Ken and Gabby just break into a new round of laughing.

Legion stands at his station monitoring the console. The geth however just added more data.

Shepard walks out to the elevator and Tali turns to him. She softly hits his shoulder saying "Bosh'tet" but her eyes held smiles. Once they entered the elevator she threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. "John, I was so scared I had missed something. Had made a mistake that would kill all of us. Thank you for being there with me."

Smiling gently he says "Tali, I was scared too. Scared of losing you just as I found you but I never thought you would fail." then he touches his forehead once to her visor.

Tali see's his gesture saying "Oh John" and hugs him tighter.

Reaching out he presses deck 2. "Let's go find out where we are."

**CIC: 13:06 hours**

Shepard walks off the elevator and Tali follows heading to the holoscreen. Before they can reach the steps the crewmen around them begin clapping. It spreads around the combat information center. Tali just stands there looking at everyone before looking at Shepard saying "What?"

Kelly had been clapping but stopped as she walked up to Tali saying "It's their way of saying thank you for getting them home Tali. They know we made it because of you."

Tali just looked around for a few seconds when Shepard leaned over and whispered "Tali, say thank you."

Jarred by his whisper she stammers out "T..thank you." as her hands move to her visor. The crewmen slowly stop clapping but a number remain standing and smiling at her.

Shepard knows it been enough as her embarrassment is clear. "Alright people" he calls out "where not in dock yet so back to your stations." Moving to the holoscreen he speaks into the pickup there "Joker, take us out some. Away from the Omega 4 relay and normal lanes so we can plan whats next."

"Roger Commander" Joker replies.

Looking at Tali he see's she's recovered from her embarrassment. "Tali, anything we really need at Omega? I mean anything we need asap?" he asks.

"No, we have what we need for now. We really need a space dock though." she says

Shepard says "Okay. Lets get some lunch then it's time to plan. And Tali, for what its worth, I didn't know they were going to do that."

"It's okay John, I just didn't know what to do. Thank you for telling me. Lunch sounds good" she finishes.

Turning he addresses Kelly "Please have Miranda meet us in the Conference room at 13:30 hours."

"Will do Commander" comes her cheerful reply.

**Deck 3: 13:12 hours**

Tali grabs a food tube, inserting it into its slot under her mask as Shepard grabs a sandwich. Sitting down at a table Shepard starts to take a bite and looks at Tali just sitting there. He has done this countless time before but now it just feels wrong.

Tali notices his hesitation and tilting her head a little to right asks "John, what's wrong? Your not eating."

"Sorry Tali, just had a guilt trip there. It just feels wrong now, eating in front of you." he explains.

"Please John, please don't worry about me. It's the way I am. Enjoy your lunch" she says while reaching out and putting her hand on his.

Realizing she is right he takes a bite but somehow the food just doesn't taste that good.

**Deck 2: 13:30 hours**

Shepard and Tali walk into the conference room to find Miranda already there. "Good afternoon Commander, Tali" she says to them.

"Afternoon Miranda. I wanted to discuss a few things and I need both you and Tali to help me. We need to get the ship into dock for repairs so where is first up. We also need to find a great deal of money as it's not going to be cheap getting the Normandy repaired. Any ideas?" he asks the two.

Miranda started first saying "Well we can't go to the docks that built her, Citadel is out due to EDI. Illium? They have the docks but I don't know if EDI or Legion will cause a big issue there."

"Illium is definitely a good option. They have a number of closed docks that the Normandy can fit in. But it will be expensive." adds Tali. "Also, since the AI core did not sustain any damage we could still use the Citadel. Just make sure its guarded. And Legion stay's there anyway.

"About EDI" Shepard says "What happens if she loses all power? The core will be down during refit won't it?"

"Yes, all power will be down for a time, how long depends on the amount of work required." Tali explains "With the work needed for the Normandy I'm estimating about 3 weeks minimum with no power and an additional 1 to 3 weeks with power before we can leave dock. Without power, EDI would cease to exist as we know her. There is no way to keep the matrix that is EDI working. We could rig up a portable generator to power a backup storage unit though."

"Good idea Tali, the unit could keep EDI active but contained so no one would detect anything unusual" says Miranda "so yes, the Citadel is an option."

Shepard says "The Citadel also gives us access to the Council and my Spectre status can be used to keep prying eyes away but we would be far more visible there as well. The Illusive man might try to retake the ship."

"Tali, would the migrant fleet be able to refit the Normandy?" he asks.

"Well, if we provided the materials I'm sure they could but the crew will need berthing and that's something I doubt they would allow. Remember, this is a Cerberus vessel." Tali responds.

Shepard states "Okay, all of the other docks are straight military or too dangerous to consider. So as it stands we have the Citadel or Illium." Continuing Shepard says "I'm leaning towards the Citadel at present. Convince me on Illium."

Miranda says "Illium won't have the council or c-sec to worry about. They did say keep to the terminus systems if I remember."

"A closed dock will keep prying eyes from our coming and going. At they have automated defenses to help protect the docks." adds Tali.

"Okay Illium it is. Now for the money part." Ideas?

Both Tali and Miranda say "none."

Thinking back to the idea he had while looking at all the wrecked and ancient ships he decides this may be the answer. Looking at Tali he asks "Tali, where any of those components you salvaged valuable? Anyway to cash in on some new tech?"

"Well" she says slowly "there are some devices that have greater capacity, others with improved control interfaces" Tali says. "Yes, most of them offer only slight improvements but the fuel regulators are 10 percent more efficient. That would be worth a lot to ship builders. There are also compensation coils that are half the size of our best and still produce the same level of functionality."

Shepard says "We will need someone who knows the right people to turn that salvage into hard credits. Miranda, know someone like that?"

"I've had dealing on Illium before, I might know a few people who would be willing to help." Miranda responds. Looking at Tali she says "If you can give me data to wet their appetites I can send out some feelers."

Tali nods at Miranda saying "I can work up something quick for you."

"Sounds good. Pass the prelim data to my desk when you can please." replies Miranda.

"Then we have a plan. Let's get to Illium, we can park there until the monies are settled. Tali how long will it take to get something hard to show prospective buyers?" Shepard asks.

"Give me a couple of hours for the preliminary data, a day to work the rest up" Tali says with confidence.

Shepard says "Thanks Miranda. Let's get to work." Turning he leaves the conference room Tali right beside him.

Miranda watches them leave together. She had thought at one time that she and Shepard would have made the perfect couple but seeing those two together she had to admit she was wrong.

Walking back to the elevator Tali says "John, if its okay I'd like to go the your, our quarters and start work on the device." She liked the sound of our.

"Good idea. I need to see Joker so see you a little later." Shepard left her at the elevator as he headed to the bridge.

On the bridge Joker was monitoring traffic but EDI alerted him to his presence. "Hello Commander" EDI said.

"Hello EDI, Joker. Plot a course for Illium please. Lets say in system arrival time around 08:00 tomorrow morning?" Shepard says. "Don't take us in, but move us back out of the shipping lanes. I want to be in contact with the planet but not too close just yet."

Joker looks at the boards and says "It's only a 9 hour run, why wait till...Never mind Commander. 08:00 tomorrow it is. Um, have fun."

"Joker, some things are off limits even to you. Please remember that." stated Shepard, his voice firm.

"Sorry Commander." came his quiet reply.

"EDI, please send a message to Liara T'soni on Illium requesting a private meeting."

"Yes Commander" she replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Guns

**Captains Quarters: 14:35 hours**

Tali had walked into the cabin like anyone else would have when coming home but there she faltered. She knew that John called this their cabin but it still felt strange. She felt like she was invading his privacy, had he been there she would have thought nothing about touching his desk but without him she hesitated.

Well, she thought, he has a place here by his models. I can use the desk nearer the bed for now and if he...No, he wouldn't object. I'm just nervous, so much has come out. So much has been said recently that it's still catching up to me.

Walking over to the small desk that Shepard had put her bag on she reaches out and touches it with her fingers. Mine, ours. Pulling out the chair she sits and looks at the 2 drawers the desk contains. Opening first the top then bottom and finding both empty she decides she might as well put them to use.

Opening her sack she starts filling the drawer with her possessions. Suit patches, top, right, front. Her vital medication is top, left, front. Her credit chit, miniature tools kits, a couple of emergency foodtubes, a few thermal clips... She pictures each piece mentally so she can find them quickly. It's an old habit. Store everything in the same place and you will always know where it is her mother used to say.

Folding the rucksack she places it into the very back of the bottom drawer. She realizes that everything she owns, everything she has collected in all her travels, what she calls 'her's' fits in one small drawer.

Looking at the empty desktop Tali brings up her omnitool to begin working on the data Miranda needs.

**CIC: 14:35 hours**

Walking back towards the elevator Shepard thinks once more of last night. We really need to have a very in depth discussion on quarian living and beliefs that's for sure. But right now better let her work. Entering the elevator he presses deck 3.

**Starboard Observation Lounge: 14:38 hours**

Shepard signals at the door and it quickly opens. Samara still sits in meditation but he knows she is completely alert to his presence. Walking in he asks "Samara, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course Shepard, after the past days events I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." Samara says pleasantly "and don't look so shocked, small ship remember?"

Sitting next to her Shepard says "Samara, not meaning to sound rude but you have been around for a long time. Much longer than the 300 years since the quarian's lost their homeworld and may know some things about the quarian's. What can you tell me about quarian beliefs, customs and ceremonies?"

"Ceremonies Shepard? You surprise me yet again." she says with a smile. "Do you want overviews of all that I know or is there a specific one you wish to know in detail?"

Shepard grins and states "Well..."

**Miranda's Suite: 16:10 hours**

The chime from her terminal alerts Miranda to the message. Opening it she starts reading the specs on the fuel regulators. Her thoughts at first were 'this will make us money?' but pulling up the specs on the current top of the line regulator she started to understand just why Tali had been excited. She could work with this.

**Captains Quarters: 16:11 hours**

Tali stood up and stretched "Keelah that feels good." she said out loud. Wondering where John was she asks "EDI, where is Commander Shepard?"

"Currently, Commander Shepard is in the Starboard Observation Lounge speaking with Samara. Do you want me to page him?" EDI asks.

Tali responds "No, that's okay." Looking around the room she tries to picture John as he works at this desk, as he relaxes on the couch, as he lays in bed... The thoughts that flashed into her mind brought a slight blush. Your still running a fever, don't think like that! She was still smiling.

Enough day dreaming Tali she thought to herself, back to work on those specifications and with that her omnitool springs to life once more.

**Deck 3: 16:50 hours**

Shepard is still trying to understand some of the deeper meanings Samara had discussed. He had been able to follow her, mostly but some aspects were going to require time to examine and really understand. On thing he was surprised about is finally being able to understand Rael, well at least understand a little of his character at least.

The bond Tali spoke of was real. Not in the sense of a rope or string attaching two people but in a feeling of completeness when both parts were together. Old earth would have called it soul mates. That feeling that without the other they themselves are not whole, not complete. But that is only a shadow of what quarian's feel.

It's not something missed or even felt until the bonding. The emotional rush that comes when they realize they found their lifemate alters them, permanently. A mental switch they have no control over Samara said. To a bonded pair, they literally could not even think of being with another person, it was that complete.

The loss of your life's partner could push someone over the edge of normalcy. The need to feel complete again could cause you to focus on one thing and exclude all else. Trying to regain some sense of completeness that would never again touch their soul. The loss could drive you mad with grief. Maybe this is what Rael fell into. If so, I pity him but cannot forgive him.

Shepard also knew now what he needed just not how to obtain it. Well, not yet at least.

A voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Shepard, are you waiting for anyone specific or just ogling in general?" Kasumi says with a laugh.

Looking up Shepard realizes he has been standing outside the women head. Turning a few shades of red in the process he says "What? N..no, I...I was just thinking."

Kasumi replies "Oh, so the bond does go both ways." and walks back to her room lightly laughing.

Shaking his head, Shepard heads to the elevator and deck 1.

**Engineering: 17:00 hours**

"That's it Gabby, time to get some food." Ken says. Looking over at Legion he adds "Legion, ye don't have to watch those panels like a hawk you know."

Legion responds "Hawk, old earth bird of prey. Extinct. Query, why would a dead bird watch the core controls panel?"

Ken just looks at Legion

"Let it go Ken, EDI can fill it in." Gabby says with a smile. "Come on, dinners getting cold."

As they left engineering they could hear EDI explaining.

**Captains Quarters: 17:10 hours**

Walking into the cabin he see's Tali hunched over her omnitool. A diagram floats just above it and spins as she manipulates the tool. Coming up behind her he is just about to put his hands on her shoulders when she says "I know your there John." And enters some more data into her tool.

"Tali, why are you working on the omnitool? There's a terminal up on the other desk that would make it a lot easier for you wouldn't it?" He asks.

"Yes, it would but that is your desk John, your office. I can work just fine from this one." she states.

Placing his hands softly on her shoulders he says "True, but if I'm not using the terminal why shouldn't you?" Using his thumbs he gently massages the muscles of her shoulders eliciting a soft sigh out of her.

"Oh...That feels so good." she says.

Still gently rubbing her shoulders he says "Time to put that away Tali, there's something I need help with. But first, its time to eat."

At first Tali didn't respond. No one had ever done this to her, she could feel the tension easing in her shoulders. Finally she responded "Okay, dinner."

"Oh, what do you need help with?" She asked as she put the omnitool away and stood up.

Shepard just looked at her and said "Dinner."

She touched her visor to his forehead and said "Fine."

Smiling she led him out of the cabin.

**Illium: Liara's apartment. 24:13 hours local time**

Liara sits down at her desk and checks her messages. Surprise lights her face as she see's the message from Shepard. Thinking to herself she says 'They survived the relay' Reading she see's they will be arriving in approximately 13 hours.

She accesses her day planner and with a single motion clears 8 hours of afternoon appointments. Smiling, something she has not done much of lately, she begins to review tomorrow mornings meetings.

Finding nothing of interest she shuts the terminal down and heads to the sleep chamber. Tomorrow should be very interesting she thinks.

**Miranda's Suite: 17:40 hours**

Miranda studies the list on her terminal. 3 potential buyers, slim pickings but it's what she has to work with. She pulls up the financial reports for the last 8 quarters on each and sipping from her cup of tea begins her homework.

**Bridge: 17:45 hours**

Complaining, Joker says "EDI, I still don't understand why we didn't just go to Illium. I mean, just sitting out here?"

"I'm sorry Jeff but I don't know. Commander Shepard wants it that way and I have learned to trust him." replies EDI

"Yeah, he does have that effect on people doesn't he." says Joker.

EDI replies "Thank you Jeff."

"Huh?" says Joker, "What did I say? Aw never mind. Wake me in 3 hours please."

"Of course Jeff." says EDI.

**Captain's Quarters: 18:05 hours**

"So, hows it coming on those devices?" John asks.

"Good" Tali replies "I should have the regulators fully diagrammed by tomorrow. The inductors will take more time though. The field strength formulas are complicated but I still can.." John, you don't really understand tech so way are you asking?"

"Why Tali, isn't it obvious? I love hearing your voice." he replies.

She sits down on his lap saying "So, you like just anything I say or is there something more specific?" her voice taking on a more sultry tone.

"Keep talking like that and I may just have to invest in a medical firm" he says smiling.

"John!" she says with mock indignation.

"Well, it's either that or I find a way to keep this place st.." he starts then changes the topic "Anyway, that question I wanted to ask you earlier."

Tali had looked at him when he mentioned keeping the place ? but responded to his question "Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking about all those wrecked ships back there. Got to thinking about salvage and we do need funds." he says.

Tali just replies with a drawn out "Yes?"

"Do you think the migrant fleet would be open to a partnership?" he asks "Sort of let them copy the IFF and in exchange we get a percentage of salvage profits?"

"John! That's a wonderful idea. Who knows more about salvage or working in space?" she exclaims. "A quarian salvage team could mine the whole graveyard for tech."

"Who should we approach with this? The full Admiralty Board?" he asks.

"No, we should ask one and ask her to get a feel for the whole board." Tali says "Don't want a lot of inside fighting otherwise they may try to exile both of us."

"Wait, both of us? Better explain that Tali" he says.

"Well, um, it's not, not official yet but...Anyway, Auntie Raan would be the best one to approach on the salvage idea. She will listen with an open mind and she trusts you." Tali's voice dropped a little as she finished.

"Trusts me huh, last time we spoke she told me to keep you safe not become your lifemate. Just how bad will it be with her." he asks.

"Bring your guns" is all Tali said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Heart

**Captain's Quarters: 18:10 hours**

"That bad huh. Well no one said this was going to be easy did they." He replied.

Tali's head dropped as she said "I...I'm sorry John, I never..."

"Stop right there Tali" he said sternly "don't you ever apologize for your feelings. I don't care who may not like what's happened between us, I will not let what they say or do ever split us apart. Is that clear?"

The tone of his voice forced Tali to look at him, it was the same hard tone he used in battle. The tone that meant he would not back down no matter the odds.

In a much softer tone he continued "You have made your choice and so have I. We may have to defend that choice to others but never, ever to each other. And before you ask, I will never hide my feeling for you from anyone ever again."

Taking Tali's hands in his, he looks into her eyes saying "I have wanted you here, with me, since the trial but I was afraid my wanting would cause you to do something dangerous. When you came here before the relay I almost sent you away, almost told you to leave. I was so concerned for your safety, for your life that I would have done anything to protect you."

"But you didn't" Tali says softly.

"No, I didn't. My resolve failed me then. When you came to me all I could think of was never knowing your face. Never having another chance to hold you, touch you, love you." Squeezing her hands softly he says "I have never been so happy to have failed."

Tali wraps her arm around his neck, pulling herself to him whispering "So am I."

After a few minutes of silence and gentle cuddling Tali asks "John, what were you talking about when you mentioned the cabin earlier? About keeping the place?"

"That's for later Tali, now we need to think about tomorrow's meetings" he says grinning. "Hopefully tomorrow Liara will be able to assist us in finding a space dock that fits our needs, and finding it quickly." John says. "Any idea just what kind of funds those devices may bring?"

"I'm sorry John, I really don't have any idea. I know that new regulators are going to cost us 80 to 90 thousand credits each and we need 2 of them." Sounding worried she continues "All told, the cost for just the parts and repairs may run as high as 5 to 6 million credits."

Tali adds "That's on top of the cost for the space dock, the crews berthing and all the little costs that always accompany a repair like this. I just don't see how we can get that amount of credits."

"Well, don't count us out just yet. Miranda is working on the big money and before I, um slept for a couple years, I had a few credits saved. Think it's time we found out just what happened to that account." he says smiling.

Tali thinks about the credit chit she has, her life's saving totals to only 387 credits but even that small amount can help.

"Anyway, before it gets too late you have some work to do and so do I." Helping Tali up off his lap with a well placed hand he gets up and moves to his own terminal.

**Deck 3: 20:00 hours**

"Gabby, I hear we're putting into Illium for docking. Think we will be able to get some sightseeing in?" Ken asks.

"Just when do you think we will have the time? Hello, we need the docks because of engineering! We'll be lucky to get 6 hours a night for sleep and you know it" she responds.

Looking sad he says "True but the cargo hold will take a little bit o work so maybe we can sneak off, to do something."

"Do something?" Gabby asks. "Just what are you expecting to do Ken? If you think for one minute..."

Ken steps up and kisses her on the lips slowly putting his arms around her. Gabby was surprised at first but willingly returned the kiss.

Parting she says "Your right Ken, maybe we can get away for something." Looking around she is relieved to see that for once no one was there to see them.

**Miranda's Suite: 20:20 hours**

"Statler-Moore Propulsion seems to be the best choice so far. Assets in the multi-billions, 17 manufacturing plants, 3 corporate offices. Last year sells of the SM-dR103 totaled over 3 billion dollars. Their two competitors sales totals were just under 5 billion. And that was with only a 1.18 percent difference in efficiency.

The almost 10 percent shown in these data-files should raise a few eyebrows. Of course data is nothing without hard evidence. Have to let them see it for themselves in action before I can set the hook. Going to have to take one of them with me so they have something to drool over.

Okay, Illium, will need non-disclosure contracts, bodyguards, lawyer, new dress and shoes. Keep em drooling even after the device is removed smiling to herself with the last.

Pulling up another list Miranda scans the names, looking for one she knows. Ah, Garmen. That sneaky little bastard is just the type of slim I need for this. He'll be blinded by the credits and won't expect his client to be the one he really needs to worry about.

After sending off the message to Garmen she leans back and relaxes. Tomorrow is really going to be an interesting day. Checking the ships duty logs she notes that everything appears normal, normal on this ship anyways she thinks to herself. Ah well, time for bed and with that shuts down the terminal.

**Bridge: 20:50 hours**

"Wake up Jeff" EDI says. Pausing for 10 seconds EDI repeats "Wake up Jeff" in her normal volume.

"Okay mom, I hear you" he says through a yawn. "Thanks EDI" he says as he heads aft to the head.

**Bridge: 21:30 hours**

"1.5 hours till we have to head to the relay, Time to play a little Galaxy of Fantasy.

EDI states "I will remind you when we have to get underway. You lose track of time when you play that."

"Thanks again mom" he says accessing the games server list.

**Captain's Quarters: 22:00 hours**

"That's it Tali, time to call it quits for the day." John says while walking over to her.

Finishing an equation she saves and looks up as he approached. "Just let me check one thing, go ahead and get undressed." She replies. Reaching up under her hood with one hand she seems to pause for a few seconds before lowering and reaching into her drawer.

John removes his clothing but watches Tali as she performs the odd act then see's her pulling out her antibiotics. "Tali, are you okay?" he asks with concern.

"Oh sorry, was just checking my temperature, still running a fever" she says sounding depressed. "I was just hoping it would have run it's course is all."

Laying down he says "don't worry, it's getting better and soon you will feel fine again."

Tali gets into bed and laying on her side whispers "I wasn't checking for that reason."

"Oh! um night Tali" he says, "good night John" is her sweet reply.

**Bridge: 22:55 hours**

"Jeff, 2 more minutes and I will just break the connection" EDI says.

"Come on EDI" he replies "I just have to … Oh all right." Parking his character for the night he logs off. Resetting the console he brings up the engine controls and heads towards the relay and Illium.

**Normandy: 07:00 hours**

EDI begins waking the personnel to prepare for transit.

**Engineering: 07:30 hours**

"Tali, boards all green. Feeds nominal" calls out Ken "This one should be a lot less worrisome, There's something about that Omega relay that really drew power but these normal ones are tame."

Tali responds "Normally I would agree with you but with the patch job we did I prefer to be careful Ken."

"Aye, I see your point" he says.

Gabby calls out "Propulsion boards in the green."

**Bridge 07:45 hours**

"Joker" Shepard says "Wait until the last minute to transmit. If anyone is around here I don't want them having the time to try and stop us, got it?"

"It will take 2.8 minutes to transmit and sync with the relay. I could turn the ship, fire the main canon twice and be accelerating away in that time Commander" EDI says.

"Lucky for us they don't have you EDI" says Joker

"EDI, before, at the beginning of the mission could you have done what you just mentioned?" asks Shepard.

"No" EDI responds "I did not have direct control of anything. Human interfaces are slow in comparison."

"Good, lets hope they haven't done that yet if they have them." Shepard says "Okay Joker, take us through"

"Transmitting now" Joker states

**Unknown vessel: 07:58 hours**

"Captain, we have them." calls sensors

"Lock and fire NOW" calls the captain, swearing to himself at the short amount of time to setup.

"Projectiles away, tracking clean captain" calls the gunner.

"Move us away from this spot, they decide to return fire we're toast" orders the captain.

"Aye sir, moving 45 to starboard sir" responds the helmsman

"30 seconds till contact, tracking still good" states the gunner.

**Bridge: 07:59 hours**

At the same time EDI announces incoming contacts she assumes control of the helm. Rolling starboard 20 degree's at the same time micro-pulsing the engines to 100 percent military power"

**Engineering: 07:59 hours**

Gabby calls out "Micro bursts on all engines. Pulsing to max then back"

Tali see's the wild swings in power levels as well, her fingers quickly tracing signals looking for the cause but almost as soon as they see them they stop.

As the ship enters Transit the odd devices begin their eery display. Tali calls out "Gabby, full diagnostics on the engines please." By the time she finished the sentence transit was complete.

**Unknown vessel: 08:00 hours**

"How the hell did you miss" the captain yelled at the gunner.

"I, I didn't, you saw that. The ship rolled and almost jump away from them" was the gunners reply. "If we had been closer I could have nailed that ship."

"Don't blame your incompetence on me!" yelled the captain.

"Captain, base wants to know if we have them." states the communications tech.

"Tell them no, the gunner missed." he said

"The hell I did, you were too far out" the gunner yelled.

"You think I'm going to lose the command of this ship because some Cerberus flunky said you could shoot?" Think again said the Captain. "Helm, take us back to base."

"Aye Captain" came the reply.

Spreading out from the stealthed ship were 16 three ounce objects, each dutifully broadcasting there exact location.

**Bridge: 08:01 hours**

"What the hell happened?" Joker almost shouted.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I took evasive action to prevent the projectiles from striking my hull. I have already released control back to you." said EDI.

"Any idea what they were EDI?" ask Shepard.

"I and not sure but the size would not be conducive to an explosive device. I compute a 87.933 percent probability that they were tracking devices of some sort. Luckily we will never know." states EDI.

"Uh, Commander. Tali's on the line wanting to know what the hell we were doing ignoring her 80 percent cap on thrust." says Joker.

EDI says "Commander, I am explaining to Tali at the present time."

"Glad it's not me doing it" Joker says then adds almost under his breath "Boy has she gotten bossy since..."

"Joker, don't go there" Shepard says.

**Somewhere: 09:00 hours local time**

"Where are they now?" he asks.

A tech calls back "The recon scout missed their opportunity at the relay. The angle was also off to detect the transit requests data stream so at present we don't know where they are Sir."

"When they return to base have the captain executed for incompetence." he says

"Yes Sir" came the techs reply.

"Shepard, you may defy me, but no matter what we are still working for the same goals. We just have different ideas of the perfect ending. And since I can't have my shiny new one" the Illusive man says. Pressing the comm button he states "Activate Project Phoenix."

Orbiting a lifeless planet in an uncharted system the fusion heart of a monster starts beating again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Lunch

**Captain's Quarters: 08:30 hours**

"Liara, I know your busy with your mission but I was hoping you can help me." Shepard says speaking into the comms unit.

Of course Shepard" Liara responds "I will help in anyway I can. Here, let me...there. The channel is now secure. What can I do?"

"Sorry about the need for secrecy but right now it's best that no one know just where the Normandy is. Where can I meet you privately? I'll just bring Tali as she knows more about the specifics on what we need to discuss than I do." he states.

"Alright, can I assume you can reach Nos Astra?" she asks.

Replying he says "Yes, we are in system now just not too close, staying out of the shipping lanes."

"Very well then " she says "one minute" and turns away from the pickup. Her muted voice can be heard but not what was said. Turning back to the pickup "There, I just booked a suite at the Gilded Caravanserai. It's a small hotel that caters to many species so Tali won't be that noticeable. Suite number 1406, under the name of Paladin. Is two hours enough time for you to arrive?"

Checking his chrono Shepard replies "Yes, plenty of time. Thanks Liara." and cuts the signal.

40 minute flight in the shuttle but no point in waiting he thinks to himself. "EDI, please have Tali meet me on the our quarters asap please. Also have Miranda meet me on the cargo deck in 15 minutes for a briefing." he says.

"Yes Commander, Tali is on her way." comes the reply "Also, Miranda acknowledges your request."

"Thank you EDI" he says as he gets up to grab his carryall bag.

Grabbing the first things that his hand finds he starts stuffing the bag. He has it half full when Tali walks in.

"John, you going somewhere?" she asks.

"No, we are. We are going to meet Liara in a hotel room she set up." Looking at the bag he says "I'm just making it look like we belong in the hotel. You best bring that rucksack of yours as well as your gear. We can put our weapons in it. Just in case."

"Your expecting trouble?" Tali asks moving towards the desk.

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't be prepared" he answers.

Tali pulls out the bag and starts to put her medication and patches into it when John says "Here, put those in here" indicating his bag "to keep them safe. That bag is just for the weapons."

She felt strange putting the two things that were so vital to her safety in a bag not hers but she didn't hesitate. She just said "Okay."

Stopping off at the armory on the way down they grabbed Tali's shotgun and carnifex as well as Shepard's pistol and assault rifle. Tali threw in a number a additional thermal clips.

Exiting the elevator on the cargo deck they walk up to Miranda.

"Commander, you needed me?" she says as she watches Shepard and Tali with what appear to be luggage.

"Miranda, Liara has setup a covert meeting in a hotel suite. Hopefully we can get her assistance in a few matters. If you need to contact us we will be in Gilded Caravanserai, suite 1406. The name is Paladin." he says.

"Paladin? Just who chose that name?" Miranda asks while smirking. "Never mind, better get going. My meeting with the lawyer isn't until tomorrow morning local time. So I have some time to kill."

Boarding the shuttle Shepard says to Tali "It's a 40 minute flight so got any suggestions on how to kill the time?"

After watching the shuttle depart the hold Miranda heads to the elevator thinking 'Wasting half a day for that slimy Garmen. Well, she can firm up the data-files a little and review those contracts. Better make damned sure they will be air tight."

**Nos Astra: 14:35 local time**

Stepping out of the cab Shepard helps Tali then grabs the bags. "Okay Tali, we have about an hour before the meeting so we have a little time to kill. Want to look around first?" he asks.

"I would love to John" says Tali "but I really should review the files so we don't waste Liara's time. We can look around after though if you want." She was nervous about meeting Liara in such a private setting but she also knew it was necessary.

Handing the light bag to Tali, he throws the bag with the weapons over his shoulder and taking her hand proceeds into the Hotel.

Tali was surprised he took her hand but didn't pull away. Entering the hotel her attention was drawn to the center, there was a waterfall at least 20 meters high in the center of the hotel. Lush trees and plants were everywhere.

The entire center of the hotel was open, allowing anyone to look up at the sky. As they passed through the hotel she noticed the few stares they illicited from the patrons but steeling her nerves she kept walking with John to the counter her hand still in his.

The hotel clerk, a young asari, looked up from her terminal and asked "May I help you sir?" Her eyes quickly glanced to Tali then back to Shepard. Her smile never faltered.

"Yes, names Paladin. You have a suite for me, 1406. I know we are a little early but is it ready?" he asks pleasantly.

"One moment sir, let me check" she says while looking at her terminal and punching a few keys. "Yes it is sir and I see your payment receipts as well. Let me welcome you to the Gilded Caravanserai. I see you requested keycards? Yes, your quarian _friend_ would have trouble with hand scanners wouldn't she. Here you are sir, the lifts are around the waterfall and to the right."

Tali had stiffened when the clerk had said _friend_, making it sound dirty and undesirable, and Shepard had felt her reaction. Squeezing her hand to let her know he understood she didn't react.

After the clerk finished and handed them their keys Shepard leaned forward and said in a tone that would freeze plasma "Miss, you ever refer to Tali like that again I will rip your narrow minded head off." Then looking at Tali he said in a soft tone "Come on, rooms waiting."

The clerks eyes grew wide and she seemed to go a few shade paler but said nothing back.

Unseen eyes watch as the human and quarian proceed to the lifts. Reaching up to press a contact she speaks softly "They have arrived. No, no one seemed to recognize the human's face. Pretty sure. The human was holding hands with the quarian. Yes, holding. Yes.  
Understood, out." Settling back down in the oversized chair she begins scanning the room again.

**Room 1406: 14:45 hours**

"John, I can't believe how big this suite is!" Tali exclaims. After entering Tali had taken the time to enter each room. 2 bedrooms, small office, a cooking area and a large common space.

"Maybe once we get this settled we can find some time to enjoy it" he says smiling. Moving over to the large windows that filled the common space he looked out over Nos Astra. The early afternoon heat making the view waver a little.

Tali walked up to join him and John reached out his arm wrapping it around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Resting her head on his shoulder she says "I think I would like that" as she joined him looking out the window.

**Nos Astra: 15:20 hours**

Using the VIP landing pad Liara's flier settles down gently. Stepping out she engages the locks and security devices. After ensuring all is set she heads to the lifts. She had been surprised by the agents report. Thinking back to the time aboard the old Normandy she just can't picture Tali doing anything so obviously affectionate in public. She had always been so shy and reserved, like herself back then.

Entering the lift she presses 14. It could have just been a way to draw attention away from him, make others look at the couple or just Tali. Most around here would only remember seeing a quarian or that she was holding hands with a human. Best way to stop someone looking here was give them something there better to see. But would Shepard really use a team member that way?

Or could it... she remembers the way he always spoke with Tali, could it be more? Wondering about just what Shepard had wanted to talk about peaked her curiosity even more now but she would not assume anything. A small smile forming on her lips. Walking up to the door, she signals.

Tali was deep in thought as she examined the diagram and didn't hear the door chime or notice John moving to open the door. "Tali, Liara's here" John calls.

"What John?" she says looking up. Seeing Liara walking into the room she continues "OH, um sorry." and shuts down the omnitool. Standing she walks to Liara and briefly hugs her. "It's nice to see you again Liara. Shepard and I have missed you on the ship."

Liara returns the friendly hug thinking 'John and now Shepard..interesting' but responds "I wish that I could be but as you know my work has me busy here on Illium." Looking at Shepard she says "Now, what can I help you with?" Once again she glances at Tali, can they really be together?

Guiding Liara to the table they sit and explain the situation up to present time.

Throughout the summary Liara listened and noted that Shepard and Tali would pass the explanations back and forth. She also noted that Shepard had sat right next to Tali and she had a tendency to lean towards him as he spoke. After they finished she said "Two things are apparent, first is that you do need my help the second is that Tali is very bad at deception. I wish you two the best of luck."

Shepard chuckles as Tali covers her visor with a hand saying to Shepard "Your not helping." To which he replied "I told you I would not hide this from anyone." Looking over at Liara he says "Thank you, it's going to be difficult at times but we will make it work."

"Now, to the issues at hand" he says "first we need a space dock. One with trusted security. The ship is pieced together from salvaged components and a lot of loving care but without a major refit the Normandy will not stand a chance in any kind of fight."

Recovering from her embarrassment Tali adds "Right, The dock needs to be fully enclosed. We don't want unwanted eyes watching us all the time. We also need it as quick as possible, the Normandy is not exactly fit for combat right now. A couple of really big holes, makeshift engines  
and limited power are the major issues."

At the mention of holes in the Normandy, Liara's mind jumped to the gaping holes from the first attack. The ones that Shepard had been blown out of. "I see" she says "I don't have that information handy but I do know of a number of docks like that. I can get hard data quickly enough though. Okay, next item?"

Tali says "A dock crew that is trustworthy. Last thing we need is some drunk dock worker telling others what's inside a secure space dock."

"Yes, that could be a problem, most docks usually have their own people though so it may be take what we can get on that." Liara responds.

"A list of suppliers that we can trust." Shepard says "Cerberus is still after us it seems so we need to be able to purchase the equipment safely. And on that, is there a way to, well, setup some kind of credit line? This is going to cost and it will take a little time to get the funds together. Oh, don't worry I can fully reimburse you for the room."

Smiling Laira says "That was never a concern Shepard. The cost of the room is well worth it for the anonymity it provides. Anything else?"

"And finally" Shepard starts "before the attack I had a sizable credit balance in my personal account. Is there anyway to find out what happened to that? These repairs will not be cheap so I'm trying to think of anything to help us out here. I know its a lot Liara but if you can just point us to someone we should be able to handle the fine details."

"You certainly don't do things small Shepard. I will see what I can do. Illium though is not the best place to try for credit lines. The rules are very strict. As far as your old account I have an acquaintance that should be able to at least answer that question."

Standing, Liara says "Seems I have a lot of research to do so I better get back to the office. Also, for Illium I recommend having a lawyer review any contracts before signing. This room is paid for till tomorrow at 11:00. Will you be staying here or heading back to the Normandy?"

Shepard replies "We can wait around for a bit but not all night. We will be keeping the room until all this is settled though, makes for a nice meeting place. And thank you for helping Liara." 

**Room 1406: 19:10 hours**

"Well, just in case you hadn't noticed, this hotel has a full menu, including turian foods but I honestly can't vouch for the quality" Liara states. Waving her goodbye's she heads back to her flier. Well, that was interesting she thought as her flier left the ground.

In the room Tali is looking over the menu. "You know John you really could have helped by not laughing when Liara found out. I was embarrassed."

"Tali, trust me on this. Liara is one of the very few people you can tell your deepest secrets to and know they are safe. Besides, it's cute when you cover your visor like that." John says with a smile.

Had he been able to see her face he would have seen her tongue sticking out at him.

"So, whats for lunch or is it dinner now?" he asks.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Jossa

_There is a 7 hour difference in time between the Normandy and Nos Astra._

**Room 1406: 19:20 hours**

"It looks like all the food is turian" Tali said sounding a little disappointed. "Some I recognize but a lot I don't." Surprised, Tali asks. "32 credits just for a single tube of _ta'cartm te_? John, who would pay prices like that?"

"Depends Tali, if it's something good and you get it rarely then the price is reasonable. What is it anyway? " he asks.

Tali says "I really don't know. I've never seen it before but since it's the most expensive selection on the menu it must be considered a delicacy I guess. John, you should order something. I know your hungry."

"Tali, you order first" he said then reached out and took her hand in his. Guiding it to the entry for _ta'cartm te_ he pressed her finger down on the select icon.

"John, no! I don't need that and you know it" she exclaims "I brought a couple of foodtubes with me so you don't need to waste any credits on that."

"Too late Tali, it's been submitted and" pressing another selection icon "so has my steak. And " pressing the 'order complete' icon says "it's on its way." Turning Tali to face him he says "No arguments. You eat the same paste every day, it's time for something different."

Tali starts to argue anyway "John that was wasteful, I have two perfectly good tubes with me and you..."

Wrapping her in his arms he places his forehead against her visor and just looks into her eyes as he smiles at her. Once she stops talking he says "Can't I give the woman I love something special?"

With a sigh "You do that every time you smile at me John." she says softly.

**Normandy: 12:30 hours**

"EDI, please have Grunt, Thane and Garrus meet me in the conference room at 13:00 hours" Miranda says. "Also, any word from the Commander?"

"No word yet from Commander Shepard. Grunt, Thane and Garrus all responded." EDI replied.

"Thank you EDI" she said. Thinking to herself maybe I should remind the commander about checking in more often as well. Getting up she once more examines her wardrobe. Can't even go to the can without flashing that logo. Damn the Illusive man. He made sure every single item on this ship bears the Cerberus logo. He wanted Shepard to realize, no matter where he looked, that it was Cerberus who was in control HA! The Illusive man really messed up not putting in that control chip I had argued for.

Going to be expensive but it all has to be replaced. Well, at least the men won't have to worry about that. Their uniforms are not from the Normandy. For now, best I remain focused on the mission at hand. Once we have a deal then I can commence the cleanup.

Leaving her suite, Miranda heads towards the Conference room.

**Conference Room: 12:55 hours**

Miranda stood studying the diagram that Tali had provided. Hard to believe that this one item could make or break their attempt to escape Cerberus. Facing the door as it opened she saw Thane and Garrus walking in.

"Good afternoon Ms Lawson" Thane said. When he had first come aboard he had quickly sized her up as a vain, dangerous woman. He would never have trusted his life to her. But over the months of the mission he had seen her change. Now he could call her ally, someone he would stand with. He moved to one side of the table and placing his hands behind his back stood silently.

Garrus just nodded to Miranda and moved up to the table on the other side from Thane. Not that he distrusted him, but so they could have their own space. He knew Thane still had issues with close quarters.

"Well, when Grunt gets here we can begin" Miranda said at the same time the door opened and Grunt entered.

"I'm here now. Where Shepard?" Grunt said more like a challenge than a question.

"Commander Shepard is still planetside. Your here to be briefed on our part of the plan. Tonight at 23:30 hours we will be departing the Normandy for a meeting with an executive board. No killing, fighting or even hurting anyone Grunt, scaring is an option. Don't let anyone near the device unless I allow it. If it does go bad then just make it back to the shuttle anyway you can.

With that Grunt gave what everyone hoped was a grin but looked like he was trying to make his teeth look even more deadly. "HA! Here's to it going really bad." he said.

"No, that would not be a good thing. At least not until they sign the paperwork. We are charged with presenting the fuel regulator that Tali salvaged to the board in the hopes of selling it for a nice bit of profit. If it goes well, the Normandy gets her refit and we can get back to doing what you like best." Miranda says.

"What is my part in this?" Thane asks.

"Thane, you and Garrus are the security detail I have hired to protect the package. Grunt, you will be transporting the regulator and to look mean. And before you complain, yes. You will have your weapons. I am not foolish enough to believe that we will be 100 percent safe on this world.

If anything happens, Grunt, you blow that device into molecules, do not let it get taken. We will have one other person with us. A lawyer named Garmen. I will handle him no matter the outcome. Any questions?

"So we just follow you around, look tough and say nothing?" Garrus asks.

Miranda replies "For the most part, the big thing here is no mentioning the Normandy, Cerberus and most importantly, Shepard. Once we have the non-disclosure contracts signed it won't be so bad but at first just look mean. Got it?

"EDI, can you get in contact with Commander Shepard?" Miranda asks.

"Attempting now" EDI states.

**Room 1406: 20:10 hours**

"So Tali, is it good?" he asks.

"I've, I've never tasted anything with these flavors before, it's delicious John" she say "Thank you for ordering it for me." Taking another dollop of the flavorful paste she let her tongue slide it around her mouth, savoring its amazing flavors.

He had finished almost half his steak before he even noticed, he had been too busy watching and listening to Tali as she ate. She would tilt her head left then right all the time making _mmmm_ sounds. This was the first time he ever ate in front of her and didn't feel even a twinge of guilt.

Sitting side by side at the table they had been enjoying their first private meal together when the rooms commset beeped alerting them to an incoming call. Tali said "Finish your meal John, I can get it." and went to answer.

The unit announced an FTL comm for Mr. Paladin. Tali accepted the incoming call as John came up beside her. "Tali here" she stated.

"Tali, is Shepard there with you?" Asks Miranda

Tali could see John trying to swallow his steak so responded "Yes, he's here. Just trying to finish his steak dinner."

Garrus said "Should have known he would take the chance to get something good. How could you Shepard, a steak? In front of Tali?"

"Oh, he ordered me _ta'cartm te, _they have a very nice turian selection here and can prepare it in tubes for quarian's" she said with excitement.

"What!" exclaims Garrus. "I'm up here eating military rations and your down there having_ ta'cartm te_! Shepard, you so owe me dinner."

Shepard responds chuckling "Sorry Garrus, I was trying to order the bland diet # 3 for her and Tali pressed that icon instead." A very audible whack was heard over the commset on the Normandy coupled with a muffled ' you bosh'tet'.

"Commander, the mission?" stated Miranda impatiently.

"Sorry Miranda. The meeting went well with Liara. She is currently trying to find us a dock. As well as a few other things. If we haven't heard back from her by midnight local we will head back to the ship so you can prepare for your mission." Shepard says. "Also, this room can be our local base of operations for the time being."

"Thank you Commander. My team is ready and will be departing 23:30 hours. We meet with the lawyer first thing tomorrow at 09:00 hours local." Miranda says "Tali, we need one of the fuel regulators as well."

"Okay, Gabby knows where the two spares are. Please be careful with it, if it falls apart here they may be our only spares for a long time." Tali says.

"Understood Tali, we will try to ensure no damage comes to the unit." Miranda out.

Miranda says "Okay, you know your roles. If we all do our parts we should walk out of that office with the funds we need. The way it works is they will want to test the device. Well, they can at a substantial rental fee and only after they sign the paperwork. Of course if they are greedy enough they can have the device for the right price."

"What is the right price?" Thane asks.

"Since any ship can be retrofitted with these units, Any amount of 10 million or more with be acceptable. We are not here to get rich, just to get back in the game. If they just want to study, it's still 10 million a day." Miranda says with a smile.

Miranda says "EDI, please have engineer Daniels inform Grunt where the fuel regulator is."

Miranda states "Okay, lets get some rest. I want full combat loadouts for each of you. Garrus I will need you to carry my weapons as I won't be able to. I want everyone plus the device on the cargo deck at 23:15 sharp. Dismissed."

Walking out Garrus wondered just what she would be wearing that couldn't hold her own weapons.

**Liara's office. 20:35 hours local time**.

Pressing the index icon Liara leans back and watches the data flowing down her terminal. Tracing back 2 years in the search for John's account data had brought back memories luckily most were pleasant.

Her rescue, the quiet talks on the Normandy as she grew to admire the man, love the man. Happy feelings that were so easy to call to mind. At times it felt like all that had happened decades ago, not just two. Seeing John and Tali together though had brought it back.

Reflecting on those feelings she supposed that by the end of the mission both she and Tali were at the same place in their feelings towards John. We had both been rescued, though Tali might want to argue that a little she thought. Smiling at the memory of when she was told by Garrus how the helpless girl was rescued from the evil assassins. Oh he embellished the story but the truth was there, John had saved us both.

All the time he spent with every crew member, the quiet times between missions. Yes, if he spoke to Tali as much as he did to me then there is no doubt how she felt. Smiling again she recalled the memory of how excited Tali had been with that geth data. She had talked of nothing else but how he had given it too her.

Her memories of the trip to Ilos were still the sharpest ones in her mind. Had Tali been any other species she might well have tried to win his embrace but she had not. To have cared so much for the man and then to lose him with nothing to hold onto was such a sad ending. During his funeral, they had leaned on each other for support. We both had needed it.

She cared for John still, she would not lie about that but she had moved him into the part of her mind that let him live without causing grief. The fact that he was now back did not lessen those memories, it solidified them. She was at peace with how things have unfolded. He was back, her mind accepted that as it accepted the fact that although she cared deeply for him, she could not reawaken those feeling from before.

He and Tali were now together and she truly wished them the best. It would be difficult for them but she had learned from John that difficult just meant another step to climb and not something that would impede his progress.

For herself, the time had been hard but being asari had it's advantages. Our ways of melding allows us to carry a part of each person we touch in life with us all our lives. Mother had always said I was aged beyond my years when I spoke of the protheans. How right you were mother, aged not just in my need for knowledge but in all things.

We asari have stages of life that are fairly well established in time. But sometimes, events can unfold that accelerate that process. Can cause our bodies to advance beyond the normal sequence. Such events as one small ship flying into almost certain death to take on a Reaper and the entire might of the geth, like …

The terminal beeped indicating the index operation was complete. Liara leaned forward and entered in the search codes that might take hours to process. Starting the search she stands and secures her office before heading home. Her house watcher Athyra would be concerned that I was not home already and it was time to put little Jossa to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Promises

**Room 1406: 22:20 hours**

Tali was sitting on one of the large couch's in the common area with John's head on her lap. Her fingers had been gently stroking his head as they both watched the city's nightlife flowing past their window. Quietly she says "John, what happens if we can't repair the Normandy?"

"Don't worry Tali, we have just gotten started. Give Liara and Miranda a little time to do their work." he says softly. "And even if the worst does come I think I can join the migrant fleet marines. Reegar would vouch for me."

"John, please don't make jokes about this. I'm worried. The Normandy is my home, our home. To a quarian that means a lot, vas Normandy is part of my name and I wear it proudly. You never asked why I didn't demand my name be changed back to vas Neema. It was because of you, you showed me what a ship, a captain, should be."

"No" he replied "I didn't ask. At the time I was just so happy you were not exiled. Later, when I couldn't ignore what I felt for you I was happy you had not. As long as you wore that name I knew you wouldn't leave me." Reaching up he took her hand and kissed it. "And I wasn't joking about the fleet."

"You have helped us, the quarian's, so much. I don't think anyone would deny you, but life on the flotilla is hard and you would just be another soldier, not the captain of your own vessel." she said looking down at him.

"Would it matter to you if that were the case? Me not having my own ship?" he says looking into her eyes.

"No, it would not matter to me at all." she said looking back to through the window.

**Engineering: 15:30 hours**

"Legion, you've been here since the emergency. Take a break!" Ken said.

"Geth do not require a rest. This mobile platform is capable of sustained activity" Legion replied.

Gabby chimes in "Ken, I tried already. He is almost as stubborn as Tali is when it comes to duty." Thinking about her she adds "Hope everything is going okay for them."

"Aye, she's good people alright. Don't you worry Gabby, the commander will make sure she is safe. That man is in deep I tell you." Ken says.

"Is that such a bad thing caring that much for someone Ken?" she asks.

"No Gabriella, it isn't." Ken replies looking at Gabby.

"I knew it" says Grunt walking into the room "It's spreading like a disease."

Turning to Grunt, Gabby says "EDI informed me you need one of the fuel regulators. It's stored in the main cargo hold. Follow me and I'll show you. You damage it and you get to deal with Tali."

Watching a krogan contemplate anything was scary but the smile that slowly grew on Grunts face just made it plain frightening. "That...that would be a battle best left to my battlemaster." Following Gabby out of engineering Grunt just chuckled.

Ken watched them leave then turning back to Legion continues trying to convince him to get some rest.

**Room 1406: 23:15 hours local time**.

"Okay Tali, let's pack up. It's getting late so we will have to wait until tomorrow to get any answers" John says "picking himself up off the couch." He had really loved the quiet time he had been able to spend with her but knew the mission came first.

"John, couldn't we just stay here till tomorrow?" Blushing a little she says "I mean, we could send the shuttle back to the Normandy and just... there are two bedrooms so it's not like...Damn it. Why do I have such trouble just saying that I want to sleep here with you tonight and not on the ship?" She finally states, frustrated at herself.

"Because Tali" he says gently "you are just learning that sometimes you do have to want things just for you. There is nothing wrong with that, not here. In the fleet this would be different, there we would have to think of others all the time. Here, you can think of yourself a little. And before you change your mind, its a wonderful idea."

Walking over to the comms unit he contacts the Normandy. "EDI, Tali and I are staying here. We didn't hear back from Liara so I want to stay available just in case. Please inform Miranda and call back the shuttle."

"Understood Commander, have a pleasant night." she replied.

Turning back to Tali he sees she is standing back on one leg, arms crossed and just looking at him "Hear back from Liara? Now who can't say what they mean?" she says but her playful voice belies her stance.

Smiling he walks up to her, takes her hand and leads her into the bedroom saying "Come on Tali, bedtime."

**Parking Garage: Nos Astra 23:17 hours local time**.

The shuttle, under EDI's control, lifts off from the garage and proceeds off world.

**Cargo hold: 23:15 hours**

Miranda once more adjusts the straps on her dress. How she loathed wearing something that could interfere with movement in a battle but it would provide diversions in the confrontations she expected today. Looking up she sees Garrus entering.

"A, Miranda, the uh, the new uniform looks..." he started to say but was cut off.

"Garrus, do not even think about thinking about it." she said, the look in her eyes was pure venom.

"Understood, at least I see why I get to carry the extra weight. Grunt and Thane will be right down." he says. "Did the Commander get any new information?"

"No, they stayed planetside. It will make contact with Liara easier." she said knowing that Liara had nothing to do with the decision.

"Uh-huh" replied Garrus.

Thane and Grunt stepped off the elevator and joined the group. Thane stated simply that Miranda's attire would be very effective in diverting minds from contractual wording.

Grunt just said "Ha! More than one way to attack an enemy." Grabbing the case with the device he carries it onto the shuttle to stow it.

"Okay, everyone aboard. Can't keep the lawyer waiting." Miranda states as she turns and steps inside.

**Room 1406: 07:35 hours local time**.

The door chime woke Tali first. Nudging John they both got out of bed.

"Tali, give me the pistol and get your shotgun just in case." he said.

She quickly moved to the bag and tossed his pistol to him then she propped his vindicator up by the door making sure he saw where it was. Moving to the front door he heard the unmistakable sound of a shotgun extending, Tali was ready.

He wasn't expecting any trouble but not being ready would have been stupid. Reaching the door he activated the viewer. Seeing who was outside he called to Tali "It's the team, stand down." and toggled the door and letting them enter.

Miranda walks in first, seeing Tali exiting the bedroom as she stowed her shogun in its customary location on her back. "Morning Commander, Tali" she says. Grunt was next in carrying the case that held the device followed by Garrus and Thane.

To his credit, Shepard only said "I see your ready for your meetings today." to Miranda.

Tali moved unconsciously to stand next to Shepard.

"Did you save me that foodtube Tali? That's the least you could have done." Garrus says. "I could have at least enjoyed the aroma."

"Sorry Garrus, guess you will have to find someone to buy it for you" Tali replied.

"Miranda, here is one of the keycards. Tali has the other one. It's early and none of the businesses are open yet so you have some time to kill I think. Your meeting is at 09:00 correct?" Shepard asks.

Though neither would voice it, both Tali and Miranda were pleased that Shepard was all business. Had he made any comment about Miranda's dress, both women would have shot him but for totally different reasons.

"Yes, his office in on the other side of the city. About a 20 minute cab ride from here" Miranda replied.

Shepard indicates the table so they both sit and discuss the upcoming meeting. Tali walked over to the case Grunt had brought in. She wanted to recheck it to make sure the regulator would work perfectly during Miranda's meeting. Opening the case she exclaimed "Keelah!"

Looking inside the case all Tali could see were HE packs. Glancing over at Grunt she asks "You packed this crate didn't you?"

"Miranda said to turn it into molecules to make sure no one could take it." Grunt replied flatly.

Garrus had moved over to the terminal and was viewing the menu glanced at the box and just chuckled saying "Yes, that would do it."

"Actually" Miranda stated "that may work to our advantage. They will see we truly value that tech and will do what we must to prevent someone stealing it. That in itself may prevent any confrontation."

"You don't have to spoil the whole day do you?" Grunt said.

Tali just brought up her omnitool and scanned the device again. "Miranda, please make sure this case is not opened anywhere until you check for scanners." she says.

"Right, Tali here, catch." Miranda said as she tossed a small metallic disc at her.

"Scrambler, low powered but should confuse anything that tries to scan it. Thank you" Tali says. Placing the device firmly on the regulator she tries to scan again and just gets noise. Adjusting the omnitool she begins trying to hack it.

After about 5 minutes she asks "Just how many multi-freq channels are in this? I have 7 already locked but there still seems to be a lot more."

Miranda was impressed saying "The best I have seen someone do against that is 5 channels before the reset. It's comprised of 36 pseudo-random generators altering base frequencies with their own offset generators and feedback loops all combining to scramble any scan. An additional 8 generators produce a waveform that resets the base frequencies at random times."

"All anyone can do is break it and scan what's hidden then start again as it resets. And to date, it has not been broken. There is no external control interface. Once on it runs independent of external influences. It can't be bypassed" Miranda explains. "That unit should run for about another 19 hours before it's internal supply is exhausted. Plenty of time for today's work."

Tali shuts down her omnitool saying "Okay, the regulator is good." and joins Miranda and John at the table joining in the discussion.

**Room 1406: 0830 hours**

Miranda stands and says "Alright team, time to move."

As the team members leave Shepard states "Good luck and Grunt if you do end up using those explosives try not to do it with team members anywhere near that thing. Please."

Looking at Garrus, Grunt laughs and says "No promises Shepard" as he carries the case out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : Almost

**Nos Astra: 08:50**

Miranda says "Remember, I'm Ms Lawson or Boss. Now lets get this started."

Together the team entered the highrise office building and proceeded directly to the lifts. Once everyone was aboard Miranda pressed the 120 level.

A couple of rushing businessmen had come to the lift but after seeing the heavily armed escort they simple decided they could wait.

On the way up Thane asks "Bringing the fuel regulator here does not seem a necessary step. I doubt that the lawyer will need to see the device."

Miranda responds "It's not so much that someone see's the device but see's that we attach enough importance to it that we need armed guards." Stepping out of the lift on 120th floor the party reaches the door which proclaims Somlic Garmen, Attorney. Once inside they are hesitantly greeted by a young human female.

Looking a little wide-eyed at the three bodyguards she tries to keep her composure "G..Good morning. Ms Lawson?" Miranda just nods so she continues "I'm Sidney, Mr Garmen's legal assistant. I see your right on time. Let me see if Mr. Garmen is ready for you."

Turning to her console she keys the intercom. "Excuse me Mr. Garmen, your 9 o'clock appointment is here."

"Yes, yes. Send her in." comes the abrupt response.

"Please go in" she say indicating the only other door in the office. "Oh, Ms. Lawson, would you like something to drink?"

"Thank you but no" Miranda says pleasantly then looking at the team says "Stay here and stay out of trouble." Turning she enters the office.

Garmen does not even stand as Miranda enters the room. He just says "Ah, good morning" pausing to look at his data-pad "Ms Lawson. I reviewed the data you sent me and I am very interested in representing you.

Glancing at the data-pad again he says "New tech. Yes, the data you sent me was impressive. I'm sure I can help you sell it. Now please take a seat and let's discuss your options. Salvaged from an unknown species. Very exciting yes."

Slimy as ever Miranda thought as she sat down and began the meeting.

Out in the waiting area Garrus looks at Grunt then Thane. Grunt just smiles as he sees Garrus standing up.

Garrus approaches the assistant and opens fire with "Sidney, that's an interesting name.."

**Room 1406: 09:00 hours**

John was still in the shower when the comms unit beeped. Answering Tali says "Good morning. Mr. Paladin's suite" She had realized the need to retain some cover and the way John had reacted to the door this morning reminder her this wasn't a game.

"Good morning Tali, its me Liara. Is Shepard available?" Liara asks.

"No, he's in the shower right now. I can go in and get him if you hold a minute." Tali says then realizing just how much that implied with their relationship that she started blushing. Thinking to herself, dammit. Your not a child and you have nothing to be embarrassed about.

Smiling Liara responds "No, please let him finish. I was just going to ask him if I may drop by around 10 this morning. I have most of the information you requested. I am sorry I did not contact you last night but it was getting late and I had to get home. I also confirmed the hotel room for at least a 5day for you."

"Yes, we have been hoping you would be getting back to us soon. Thank you for the room as well it's been nice." This was the first time she had had to speak to Liara alone and felt she needed to say something more. "Liara I want to thank you for all the help your giving us. I...I haven't forgotten..before, you know." Tali tried but was unable to voice her thoughts.

"Tali, you and I should talk, no we need to talk about pasts and futures but not now" she said gently. "Now is your time, yours and John's and I will help both of you as best I can. See you at 10. Goodbye" Liara said and broke the connection.

"I look forward to that" Tali said to the blank terminal. She really wanted to talk to Liara but not where John could hear them.

Shaking herself, she feels her stomach complaining and starts to move towards her bag but stops. Knowing she was foolish before she accesses the menu and orders John something called an omelet and herself a tube of rul'vi. Just eggs in a sweet sauce but it had been so long since she had had them it would be special to her. And it was only 3 credits. She could accept that.

"Tali, did I hear the comm unit?" John calls from the bedroom. At present he was only wearing a pair of lounge pants as he rummaged through is bag "All the things I grabbed and only one shirt?"

Laughing Tali responds "That's okay John, you really don't need a shirt. I think you look just fine from here" her voice taking on a more seductive tone "yes, just fine."

"Oh no you don't" he says finally finding a shirt "at least not until I can return the compliments." With that he pulls the shirt on. "Who was it?" he asks.

Still day dreaming a little Tali jerks her mind back "What? Oh yes, Liara will be coming over at 10, she said she had some information. And I even ordered breakfast. I hope you like it."

"Thanks Tali, I'm sure I will. That is as long as you ordered yourself something as well" John said.

"Yes John, I am learning" she says with a smile in her voice.

**Garmen's**** office: 09:10**

"Ms Lawson, I see no need for me to sign contracts such as these. You have nothing to worry about, I am bound by Council/Client confidentiality. " Garmen says, his tone full of sweetness.

"That may be but if you wish to deal with me, these will be signed. Otherwise I will just leave and find an attorney that wants to earn a nice amount of credits" Miranda replies, a cold look in her eyes.

Staring at each other for a moment, Garmen thinks this new tech, worth a fortune. My fee's will set me up quite comfortably. Besides, any contract can be broken if you know how. "Very well, but I trust this will be the end of these games. My time is money Ms. Lawson."

"As is mine Garmen. Now that that's settles. I have a meeting setup this afternoon with the lawyers and NTD team over at Statler-Moore Propulsion. I expect you to keep their lawyers at bay as I wow the New Tech development team with the hardware." Miranda explains. "Our goal is to be rich Garmen, very rich."

Hearing 'rich' Garmen smiles, it's an ugly, dirty smile but Miranda sees it fits him well.

"Did you bring the hardware with you? Dangerous, very dangerous. Bad elements are everywhere, you can never be too careful. I could keep it in my safe until the meeting if you would like" Garmen states. Seeing the look in Miranda's eyes he finishes with "No, best you keep it. That way you won't lose it and going up against that group without the real hardware would be a waste of my time. I have no desire to waste my time Ms. Lawson. Your tech better be worth this." He says.

"It is, it is. The design will mean an almost 8 percent increase in fuel efficiency, 10 percent reduction in power requirements and 13 percent less mass just to state the highlights" Garmen's smile just get dirtier. "Yes, I don't think they will consider this a waste of time" Miranda finishes.

In the outer office Garrus says "It's only lunch Sidney, surely that can't too dangerous?"

Sidney just looked like she wanted to run but with Grunt still grinning she is afraid to move.

**Room 1406: 10:00 hours**

John had cleared breakfast up and was beginning to pace when the door chimed. Checking the vid feed he opened the door for Liara.

"Morning Liara, please come in" says John.

"Good morning Shepard, Tali. I have that information you needed. Some is quite good." Liara says moving in and sitting down at the table. John and Tali join her.

"First off" Liara starts "I found your old account. Seems like someone has been withdrawing large sums of money from it over the last 2 and a half months."

John was at first please then concerned "Liara, can you tell who? That's an odd coincidence isn't it. I was de..." looking at Tali he revises what he was going to say "I didn't wake up until around that time."

"I could not tell who was doing it, the tracks are too well covered but I have an acquaintance in the financial district. Reaching into a pocket she pulls out a credit chit and placing it on the table, slides it over to Shepard. "It's strange. The amounts withdrawn are 30,000. 60,000. Amounts like that drawn out at odd times. In fact, there were 3 such withdrawals in the time period you were here on Illium last."

"The last time?" Thinking back he tries to remember what was going on."Well, the last time I was here, I was recruiting Thane and Samara. Bought some equipment and helped Miranda with her sister...I'm paying myself?" Shepard exclaims!

"So it would appear John" Tali says.

"So, how much is left?" Shepard asks as he picks up the chit.

"Only 7, 480,012 credits. Ah, before you both get too excited let me continue please." Liara says.

I have the data on the space dock."

Both Tali and John had jerked at the amount still left in the account but as Liara continued their excitement dropped as they waited for the bad news.

"Yes? How bad will it be?" Shepard asks.

Liara continues "Well, the dock I found will run you 450 thousand credits a 5day. Tali mentioned that it could be upwards of 6 weeks, that's 8 or 9 5days. Over 4 million just for the docking and security. With the list Tali gave me, the costs could easily go over 11 or 12 million."

Tali looked down at the table as the amounts she was hearing sank in. The would never be able to repair the Normandy. Shepard, seeing Tali's reaction reached over and took her hand in his.

She was almost ready to say she was sorry about being so wrong on the costs. Tears were already welling up in her eyes but when John held her hand she knew somehow he would find a way.

"And if there are any delays then the costs can soar" Liara finished.

"Liara" Shepard asks "that account, they can still withdraw from it?"

"Yes, my acquaintance will meet with you so you can setup a new account. Until then they will have access. He can fill you in on what's needed to secure the funds but he did request you come up with a new name on the account, something that won't flag you personally. You can trust him John."

"Tali, here is a list of the suppliers that should be safe to utilize. There are a couple of duplicate suppliers there so you can try to haggle better prices." Liara says. Bringing up her omnitool she sends the data to Tali's.

"Thank you" Tali says as she activates her own tool and begins to study the list. Looking back at Liara she asks "This space dock, does it supply the workforce or will we need to contact the local guilds?"

"Yes it does, it's a rather exclusive dock hence the cost but they are known to keep very secure sites and are very careful with their clients." responds Liara. "The Brevaert Space Docks is known for discretion."

Accessing her omnitool she transmit data to Shepard's omnitool. "John, that's the contacts name and financial institution. He will be available all day today and he is expecting you. Now, if there is nothing else I really should be getting back but please call on me if you need anything." With that, Liara stood.

Both Shepard and Tali hugged her as she left.

"Okay Tali, let's get ready and go to the bank." Checking his omnitool he says "Say's here his name is Trafen Ber, office in the Nos Astra Center Financial building." Remembering what Liara said he asks Tali "Need to come up with a name, anything come to mind"?

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what to call yourself, at least not what would be acceptable in public" she replies giggling.

"Yeah, I suppose Bosh'tet wouldn't work" Laughing, they leave the room.

**Garmen's office 09:30 hours**

"Yes, documents have been transmitted Mr Garmen" Sidney says over the intercom

"Very well" speaking to the intercom then looking at Miranda "I don't expect any delays. They were the standard forms required for any meeting along with duplicates of your teaser data-files they already have. The meeting at 14:00 today should go without a hitch." Garmen states.

Standing he continues "Now if you please I have other matters to attend to. Please see my assistant to make payment."

Miranda smiles as she stands and says "Thank you. I hope to be seeing you again very soon." and exits the office. In the outer office she sees Garrus chatting, or at least trying to chat, to the young woman. "Get ready, we're leaving" she says sternly.

Turning to Sidney she says "You have something for me?"

Looking relieved that the turian has finally left her alone she smiles at Miranda and then checks her terminal. "Ah yes. Mr. Garmen's retainer fee's." Punching data into a data-pad she presents it to Miranda.

Looking at the data-pad she notes his rates have increased. Inserting her credit chit it beeps and she hands it back. Good thing I keep a few throw away accounts handy she thinks as she ushers the team out.

On the lift down Grunt says "That's it? I carry this thing and nobody even wants to see it?"

"No, it was seen. Maybe not what's inside but anyone watching now knows we actually have a device and it's not just theoretical. So far gentlemen, so good. Back to the hotel to await the meeting."

Thane looks at Garrus and said "You did admirably my friend. I do believe her resolve was weakening."

"Yeah, I think I almost had her" Garrus responds


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : Pretty

**Garmen's office 10:40 hours**

"Sidney, has that Lawson person left yet? Garmen asks on the intercom.

"Yes Sir. She left w..." Sidney tries to answer but is cut off by Garmen.

"Good, good. Get me Summers, now" Garmen stated coldly.

"But Mr..." Sidney tried to say.

"I did not hire you for your buts, get me Summers. Now!" Garmen snaps and cuts the line.

"Fine, do this, do that and never let me finish!" Sidney snaps as she punches up the number for Summers.

"Yes" came a raspy answer.

"Mr. Summers, Mr. Garmen would like to speak with you." Sidney says. "Please hold"

"Mr. Garmen" she calls on the intercom, "Mr. Summers online, patching now." and with that she transfers the call and cuts her line out. I do not want to know what he is talking about she thinks to herself. "One day Garmen, your salarian ass is going to get bit hard."

**Trafen Ber, Financial's Office 11:00 hours**

"Good morning Mr. Shepard" said Trafen"and good morning to you as well Miss Zorah. I hope today finds you well and prosperous."

"Good morning Mr. Ber, Liara said you would be able to help us with a small financial matter." Shepard replies. Somehow he had not been surprised to find that Trafen was a volus.

"Yes, yes. Please sit and call me Trafen please." he says motioning to the chairs by his desk. "Liara asked me to assist you and that is good enough for me. But I cannot ignore the fact that now I have met all three hero's of the citadel. This is an honor to be able to assist you and Miss Zorah, an honor indeed. No need to be secretive here so straight to business it would seem."

"Now, please understand this." begins Trafen, "As soon as we alter the account those responsible for accessing it may become aware of the change. If they are not actively watching it, it may not be noticed until they try to use it. If that is the case, the person can be apprehended and brought to justice."

Continuing Trafen says "But in either case, the person behind the action will know that you are responsible since the account can only be closed by the owner. From what I gather, the perpetrators of this might take exception to having the funds cut off. They may actively seek to find out where they have gone."

Shepard says "Yes, Liara said that I would need to alter the account name. Are you looking for just changing my name or is there a bigger change that is required. Trafen, I'm a soldier. Speak plain if you can, please."

Sounding a little dejected Trafen says "Ah yes, the fascinating intricacies of the financial system reduced to easy terms." Cheering up he says "Please pay me no mind and I mean no insult. Truly only the vol-clan understand these matters so deeply."

"I find you situation interesting, a simple name change would work for a short time but it would require a number of documents that would all point back to you. That is if it was done legally, ah I don't suggest doing it any other way. No, I was thinking more of incorporating the account, creating a company as it were." he says.

"Creating an company would shield you from prying eyes and still allow full access to the monies. It would also grant a number of very nice tax write offs in the process. Through misdirection and blind ends it can be setup so no one will know the actual people behind the name."

Finishing, Trefan says "When Liara contacted me I began working on just such a company for you. So, all I would need to know is the name of this 'company' and we can rescue your funds."

"A company?" Shepard asks "I had not even thought along those lines." Looking at Tali he says "Do you have any idea?"

"John" Tali says "I'm an engineer. I work on engine, repair ships systems and salvage parts. I know nothing about companies or corporations."

"Salvage..." Shepard says. Looking at Tali, a smile begins to form on Shepard's face. Tali just watches it form and starts to get a bad feeling. It was the same smile he had when he told Garrus that she had ordered the _ta'cartm te_ and not him. He was going to do something that was going to embarrass her.

"Trefan, Call it T'Z Salvage" Shepard says.

"John, no!" Tali exclaims "Um.." No, no, that name will be gone! Shepard...ah! "How about T'S Salvage? You k...know for The Shepard?" Thinking fast she tries to divert his thoughts "How many have said 'Not THE Shepard' when you've introduced yourself."

Chuckling, Shepard says "Nice try Tali. Always thinking of the future hmmm? Noticed you left the apostrophe in it. Dead giveaway" still looking at her. Looking back to Trefan he says "Okay, T'S Salvage. How's that?"

Tali was embarrassed but this time if was for a good reason. He caught her dreaming. If she and John did actually complete the ceremony her clan name would be Shepard and somehow he already knew that the bosh'tet.

Trefan had watched the interplay. He was old but not so old as to miss how they acted with each other. Smiling, well what the volus did for smiling anyway, he said "That would be the T'S Salvage Company. Privately owned and operated. Respectable family business" stressing family.

"Yes, I think that sounds just about right" Shepard said.

"Just need to enter the data and submit the forms... there." Trefan states. "Now, if you would please press you palm to this unit, we can transfer your funds and cancel out the old account.

Tali says "John, Liara said we should have a lawyer look at anything we sign."

"Very wise advice I might add, your more than welcome to look at the documents but Liara can and would take vital parts of my anatomy if I tried something like that. No, these are formation documents registered and legal in Citadel and Illium space. Not to mention I would never try to cross THE Shepard."

Laughing Shepard says "I don't think Liara would have given us your name had she thought otherwise but you are correct Tali, can't trust everyone." Placing his hand on the scanner it beeped in recognition.

Tali had been immediately embarrassed by what she had said but Trefan and John's reactions had softened it. "I'm sorry Trefan, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Miss Zorah, you were not. You stated a mantra of mine since I came to this world" he replied.

"Trefan, what's next?" Shepard asks.

Checking the console he states "The old account is now defunct. The new T'S Salvage Company is official created and funded." Sliding a boxy device towards Shepard he says "Now if you would place your palm on the scanner...good" The device makes a few soft sounds and a new credit chit appears in a small tray.

"Now Mr. Shepard. Corporate chits are different from personal ones. The chit is just a validation of total funds but cannot authorize its use. Your DNA, sampled when the chit is used is what authorizes the transaction. Corporate cards can be issued to anyone with preset limits and accounting handled by the banks VI's.

"For Miss Zorah and any other quarian or volus a voice and key phrase\key code authentication is used. Cards can be issued at any financial institution for your convenience. And with that we are done. If you do have any other questions or need assistance please feel free to contact me." he said in conclusion.

Standing Shepard said "Good day to you and again thank you."

"It was my very great pleasure to assist you." replied Trefan.

**Room 1406: 11:16 hours**

Miranda leads the team back into the room and says "Okay, everyone stand down. We move out at 13:30 so relax." Moving into the office she accesses the terminal's messages and starts to review the data. Well, at least Garmen really sent the paperwork. He has really gotten slimier in the last few years.

In the common area Garrus once more looks over the menu and makes a few selections calling out "anyone hungry?"

"No thank you Garrus" replies Thane as he walked into one of the bedrooms. "If I am needed I will be here meditating." Closing the door, he sits at a small desk and once more thinks of his son and how to help him in the time remaining.

"Yeah, meat. Lots of it" calls Grunt as he resumes his pacing.

Calling into the office Garrus asks is Miranda would like something. "Tea, hot, black, please" she says. Grunt, bring me the device please, I want to check some readings.

Grunt mutters about checking something as Garrus passes him heading to the menu selections and orders tea and submits. He mandibles moving in slow motion, for a human he would have been drooling.

Grabbing the case Grunt brings it to Miranda but before he could leave she says "No, just the device. Take that case back please. I have an aversion to 200 kilos of HE setting next to me."

"Whatever" Grunt replies and after removing the regulator he puts the case back by the door.

Miranda turns back to the terminal, bringing up her omnitool at the same time. Removing the scrambler she starts to compare the data presented on the terminal with the real device.

**Hotel: 11:32 hours**

Stepping off the lift Shepard puts his arm around Tali's waist as they walk back to the room. The hotel is box shaped and the lift they took dropped them off on the east side, around the corner was the north side and their room.

Tali stops suddenly and holds up her hand. She hears something around the corner. Signaling to John using signs meant for the battlefield he quickly draws his pistol and slowly moves to the corner.

Shepard moves up to the corner and very carefully looks beyond it. Unfriendlies at the door and their only weapon is his pistol and no armor. Pulling back a little he signals Tali that there are 8 ahead. Tali just nods and reaches down for her knife. Shepard smiles and corrects himself, 2 weapons between them.

Before he can devise a plan the unknowns begin theirs. With a whoosh the rooms door opens and Shepard can hear automatic fire.

Tali begins working her omnitool with nimble fingers.

**Inside room: 11:33:00 hours**

Needing something to do before he died of hunger Garrus had pulled out his vindicator and was just starting to clean it when the door opened suddenly and he saw weapons coming to bear on him. Combat training coupled with what they had all just been through had his reflexes honed.

Firing blind bursts at the door he was also diving behind the counter and calling out Ambush.

Automatic fire began spraying into the room from the hallway blowing out the large windows. The chair Garrus had just been in disintegrated under the fire of a revenants barrage. Someone had tossed a canister into the room but it had bounced once then followed the glass to the streets below leaving light smoke in its passage.

Thane was just reaching the bedroom door as he was raising his sniper rifle taking aim.

Grunt just stood at the door, out of the line of fire.

**Hallway: 11:33:05 hours**

Peeking around the corner he can see 1 down already. Signaling Tali he pops out and puts 4 quick rounds into the head of an attacker, dropping him, then hiding again. The amount of noise should have hidden his attack.

**Inside room 11:33:05 hours**

One of the unknowns did a roll into the room trying to reach the table but rolled right into Grunt who promptly crushed the attackers unhelmeted skull with his hands.

Another canister was tossed in but towards the bedrooms.

Thane pulled the trigger and an assailant dropped.

Miranda, weaponless and armorless was at the office door cursing. Unable to see her targets she held off with the biotics. Garrus saw her and tossed the submachinegun to her and then fired his first aimed shots.

More automatic fire came at them, chipping away at the counter around Garrus and the door frame where Thane was.

A second canister bounced in towards the doorway where Miranda stood.

**Hallway: 11:33:10 hours**

Tali said "Their comms are down."

Another look, 3 down that he could see. Popping out he fire 4 rounds but only 2 impacted another attacker just hitting shields.

**Inside room: 11:33:10 hours**

Smoke was beginning to fill the room but with the windows blown out it was slower than the assailants wanted.

Merc "What the hell happened, say that again"

Thane, his lungs already damaged by his disease succumbed to the gas but not before killing another attacker.

Garrus was having trouble as well but still returned fired with accuracy dropping the shields of another.

Merc "What did you say?"

Miranda's submachinegun was ripping the wall and doorway to shreds. Anyone trying to enter would not get in easily.

Merc "Who the hell is in this room?"

Another attacker rolled in and placing a lucky kick knocked Grunt off his feet even as the submachinegun fire ripped his shields apart.

**Hallway: 11:33:15 hours**

They were in trouble, there was only sporadic gunfire from within the room.

"Tali, Chiktikka now!" Shepard calls. He watched as Tali's combat drone appeared and started causing trouble.

Merc "Drone! Look out!"

At the same time he fired 4 more rounds and ejected the thermal clip.

**Inside room: 11:33:15 hours**

The attacker stood over Grunt aiming his revenant but before he could pull the trigger Grunts claymore lifted him off the floor.

Garrus and Thane were down and Miranda could barely see. She made out the purplish glow of a drone before dropping to the floor.

**Hallway: 11:33:20 hours**

The remaining attackers were surprised by Chiktikka, one started firing at it as the other entered the room and dragged out the case with the regulator in it. "Yelling come on! I have it."

Tali tossed Shepard a new thermal clip and he reloaded the pistol

Under sustained fire from a revenant, chiktikka didn't last long but it was enough time for Shepard to drop one's shields and hurt him before they ran around the corner to the other lifts.

**Hallway: 11:33:25 hours**

Shepard said to Tali as they ran to the room, "Check on the rest I'm following."

Tali sealed the filters on her suit, the gas would be no problem for her.

At the same time Grunt burst out of the door, bouncing off the opposite wall and started looking for another person to kill.

Running past Grunt Shepard called "This way." , Grunt just roared and followed

Tali moved quickly into the room, one of the attackers was trying to stand and as Tali passed him left her knife buried deep in his neck. First seeing Garrus she moved him the open windows and the fresh air, grabbing his pistol.

**Hallway: 11:33:35 hours**

Reaching the lifts Shepard can see one ascending. Boarding another one he hits 28, the VIP platform, thinking that must be how they plan to leave, and just before it starts moving Grunt jumps on.

"Bout time you got here Grunt. Party's are no fun alone" Shepard says.

"This is the part I like Shepard. Breaking things." Grunt replies.

**Lift: 11:33:50 hours**

"Get ready Grunt, watch for incoming fire" Shepard says as the reach the 28th floor. No incoming fire is heard when the doors open, only the whine of a flier taking off.

**Inside room: 11:33:50 hours**

Tali has all three near the window. Checking she sees they are all alive and surprisingly, no actual damage other than the gas and light scratching from the flying splinters.

Miranda is the first to cough and open her eyes.

**Lift: 11:33:55 hours**

Shepard and Grunt watch as the flier lifts and speeds off away from the hotel. Shepard looks at Grunt and says "Light it."

**Inside room 11:33:55 hours**

Miranda, drowsy from the gas watches as Tali checks with Garrus and Thane. Both appear to be sleeping soundly.

**VIP platform: 11:34:00 hours**

"With pleasure Shepard" and depresses the detonator.

In the distance a fireball erupts in the sky and slowly fades.

"Pretty" is all Grunt says.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 : Shopping

**Room 1406 : 11:34 hours**

Tali had made sure both Thane and Garrus were safe and she stood up just as a large fireball appeared in the sky about a half kilometer away. She knew what she saw, the device was destroyed and they were down to only one spare. She had yelled "NO!" But she knew she could not have changed that outcome.

First today's bad news about the actual costs and now this had brought Tali very close to losing hope. Not hope for her but for Shepard and the entire crew. Her home was hulled and she felt she could do nothing to save it.

Miranda, still a little out of it, saw Tali just staring out the window. Her voice weak, she said "Off..Off..ice".

**Lift 11:35 hours**

Shepard slaps Grunt on the shoulder saying "Back to the room, Tali may need help." Moving quickly they both board the lift hitting level 14.

**Room 1406 : 11:35 hours**.

Tali hears Miranda and looks into the room. The doorway was riddled with rounds from the mercs weapons. Pulling her pistol she slowly moves to the door, pressing her body to the wall and peers inside.

Inside on the untouched desk sits the fuel regulator. She can't believe her eyes at first but it's there. Safe. Turning back to Miranda she says "Thank you."

**Hallway : 11:37 hours**

"Grunt make sure their dead and scan them for anything." Shepard says "I'm checking inside." Seeing that the gas has dispersed he walks in looking at the destruction. He sees the mercenary with his head crushed, one for Grunt he thought. The next body was a surprise. Removing Tali's knife, Shepard uses the mercs body to clean the blade.

Looking up he see's Thane, Garrus and Miranda propped up under the open window. Looking around he sees Tali coming towards him.

"Everyone is alive, just sleeping. John, what are we going to do? The authorities will be here anytime now and look at this?" Tali says indicating the room. "The device is safe but the room is a wreck."

"We can't run from them Tali. If we do, we're criminals. Don't worry." he says. "Give Liara a call and let her know what just happened please. Oh, here's your knife. Never will believe where I found it."

Taking her knife back she says "Thanks, wondered where it had gone to " then casually sheaths it as she walks to the comm unit.

Shepard turns to the bodies and scans them looking for clues as to who they were. Not the normal groups. Not Blue Suns or Eclipse, all human, elite team? Special ops? Cerberus? He was trying to figure out if they were there for the device or him when Grunt enters saying "Company's coming."

"Okay Grunt, behind me and wait" Shepard says. Walking to the door he hears Tali filling in Liara on the events. He can also hear the footsteps of armored men outside. "I'm right inside the door if you want to talk" he says loud enough to reach the new comers.

All sound outside stops for a minute then he hears "Captain Ivanov , District 17 Police. What are your terms?"

The question surprised Shepard but then decided to just play along "Terms? Just clean up the mercenaries that tried to kill me and we can call it even."

"Very funny wise guy, who the hell are you?" came the reply. "Better yet, why not just come out so I can see you."

Tali hears the request and says loudly "Shepard don't go!" She may slip up and call him John but this was a battle situation and she did not make mistakes in a fight.

"Shepard?...THE Shepard?" called in from the hallway then dead silence.

Not being able to resist, he looked at Tali and smiling said "Oh, you have heard of me."

Tali just slaps her visor in disbelief.

"And did I hear a female quarian as well? Miss, state your name please." The captain called once more.

"Captain, these are Summers men." Shepard heard a younger man say.

Tali stood in shock, my name? Why would they need my name? "My name is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy" she said with pride. Looking at Shepard she asks "Shepard, why do they want my name?"

"Hold on in there, I'm just going to take a look." the captain said as his head slowly appeared at the door. Inching in he took one look at Shepard and then at Tali and said "Stand down men. Parties over."

Coming into the room Captain Ivanov extends his hand to first Shepard and then to Tali, shaking both enthusiastically. "Commander Shepard, do you have any idea what these men wanted? This gang of mercs have been causing trouble all over Nos Astra. Nothing was too dirty for them."

"Oh, One sec, better call in" Ivanov says and activates his helmet comms. "Merc group met something they couldn't swallow. Send the meat vans in, got some cleanup to do...5 no 6...yes 6...No, my squad has it covered...Out". Looking back at Shepard he waits for an answer.

"I was trying to figure that out myself. I have irritated a few groups over the years so it could have been revenge. So much for trying to keep a low profile." Shepard states. "Any way to keep this out of the news?" he asks hopefully.

"Well, half the hotel heard a minute of hell and then that little sun showed up. Going to be tough to hide it but we can keep your name out of report."

Miranda, recovered enough to speak again calls over "Put the name Garmen in the report as the occupant."

Shepard looks over at her as she tries to stand then quickly looks away saying "Tali help Miranda please." Addressing Ivanov he says "For your own safety and the safety of your men do not notice anything for a minute."

Tali had been surprised at John's reaction but turning to look at Miranda she said "KEELAH!".

There was one casualty to the Shepard party and that was Miranda's dress. It most likely happened when Miranda collapse on the door frame and snagged her dress. Tali vaguely remembers something tearing when she pulled Miranda to the window but whatever the reason most of her backside was visible. Tali moved quickly indeed to help her stand and hold her back against the wall.

Both men snickered a little but stopped as soon as Tali said "I can hear you." in a tone that meant at least Shepard would be paying for it later. Shepard just said "I'm dead."

Clearing his throat, Ivanov said "Garmen? Okay good enough for a report on dead mercs I suppose." Looking at the mess he continues "Trynia is not going to be pleased about this mess. Revenants in a hotel raid? Wanted you really dead."

"Yeah, think your right. Might be hard getting another room here now. Let me pick up our gear and your welcome to the rest Captain" says Shepard "Oh and Captain, thanks for not shooting first."

"Your welcome but to be honest, seeing all those dead mercs, I really didn't want to have to try and do what they failed at." Ivanov say with a grin.

"Quick question and I'll let you go. Just why did you ask for Tali's name?" Shepard asks.

"That's easy, everyone knows who stood beside you on the Citadel Commander Shepard. You, Liara T'soni and Tali'Zorah are all hero's. Even to my uncle though he wouldn't admit it outside of family" said Ivanov. "I figured if you really were Shepard and there was a quarian it had to be her."

"Do I know your uncle?" Shepard asked.

"Pretty sure you do, he's Admiral Mikhailovich. The way he tells it you actually thought about not letting him aboard the original Normandy. He still gets red faced thinking about that." Ivanov says laughing.

"Alright Captain, was a pleasure meeting you. We'll be getting out of here as soon as my team wakes up." Shepard said as he turned to look at Tali.

**Room 1406 : 11:55 hours**

He saw Tali coming out of the bedroom with a pair of his pants and a shirt. Watching her, he saw her assist Miranda into the office. Looking at Grunt he said "Gather our weapons please and for now just toss them on a bed."

Walking over to Garrus he kneels down to check on him and Thane. Calling out to Tali "Do you know what that gas was?"

"I haven't had the time to look, was busy saving them while you played with Grunt" Tali called out.

Captain Ivanov picked up a canister and said "Looks to be a standard sleep inducing mix. Most likely wanted to take a few of your people back for an interrogation if they didn't kill everyone first."

A cough alerts Shepard to Thane, turning to look at him he sees the drell's eyes open slightly. His hand tried to move to his pistol. "Thane, relax. You're safe." Shepard said. Hearing Shepard's voice his hand stopped moving. "I'll be right back."

Standing he move's to the comm unit to find a new room.

**Gilded Caravanserai**

**Room 2110 : 12:30 hours**

"Please don't say that!" Garrus said again. "I don't want to even think about it and if you mention it one more time I'm going back to the Normandy"

Tali stands in front of Garrus and says "Garrus, you were unconscious. You had to be carried! We could not just leave you there or drag you could we? Grunt was the only choice, you're heavy."

Unfortunately Grunt tries to help by saying "Don't be a big baby. Heh, baby...Never mind."

"Argh!" says Garrus "Shepard that's it, call the shuttle now"

Shepard, doing his best not to laugh too much says "Sorry Garrus, the meeting is in an hour and a half so there's no time. "Tali, please get Miranda. There's a bank on the 4th level and we need to get a few chits made."

"Okay John, be right back" Tali replied and went into the office.

"Shepard" Thane asks "how did you talk the proprietor of this hotel into letting us stay after all the damage?"

"That was a bit of fancy foot work, she really wasn't going to let us stay but then I mentioned that after we left she could advertise 'Commander Shepard slept here' for two of her rooms." Shepard replied.

Thane says "Yes, a financially sound idea."

Tali and Miranda came out of the office, Miranda saying "Tali say's we need to go to the bank here? Something about a company chit? Shepard, what company?"

"Oh" Shepard says "Let me be the first to welcome you all to the newly founded T'S Salvage Company. We needed a name and Tali picked it. Let's go you two, we can fill you in on the way down Miranda."

"T'S Salvage? T'S?" Garrus asks staring hard at Tali.

Shepard looks at Garrus and says "Later Garrus" as they leave the room.

**Hotel, Level 4 : 12:42 hours**

After filling Miranda in on the current financial status they entered the bank. Trefan had been correct, it was easy getting the new company chits.

Tali had watched John accepted two chits, each one in its own paper envelope from the teller. Turning he looked at the first envelope and gave it to Miranda. "Validate it please Miranda. Once we know what we are dealing with the limits can be increased or decreased depending on your thoughts."

"Thank you Commander, this will make going forward much simpler" said Miranda. Using the device's verifier Miranda had her DNA and voice print taken.

Calling Tali over to another device he hands the second chit to her. Indicating the banking unit he said "Tali, remember voice, key phrase and a key code." Looking at the device Tali thought what to use as she inserted the chit.

The device asked "Please state your name." Looking behind her she sees that John has rejoined Miranda leaving her there by herself. Tali replied "Tali'Shepard vas Normandy" smiling as she said that.

Next it states "Please enter key code." Tali enters the date she first met John. The device asked to verify so she entered it again.

Finally it asks "Please enter key phrase." Tali thought for a moment and then said "Back from beyond, he holds my heart. Lifemates together and never to part." With that the unit beeped and ejected the chit.

On a whim she decided to see what kind of allowance he had given her, checking with the terminal she is surprised and shocked to see she that the data lists her as co-owner of the company and has access to all funds within the account.

"Shepard, I saw some stores listed on the hotels directory. I think I should replace my wardrobe for the meeting, I will meet you two back in the room." Says Miranda as Tali rejoins the group.

"You sure Miranda? Want Tali or me to come with you?" Shepard asks. "After what just happened I'm not too sure about being alone ever."

Tali said "He's right Miranda. I" stressing the word "can go with you. John, you can go back to the room. I have a pistol and the knife, we will be fine."

Miranda says "Tali, I think that's a great idea. Let's do a little shopping shall we?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 : Greed

**Lift: 13:00 hours**

"Miranda I still think this was a waste of credits." Tali says as see looks in the bag again.

"Nonsense Tali, trust me when you get a chance to use that it will be worth it." Miranda replies as she looks at her own bags.

Stepping off at the 21st floor they head back to the new hotel room. Once in the room Miranda walks into the first bedroom and closes the door. Tali, trying to hide the bag she held behind her back didn't get half way before she realizes everyone in the room is watching her.

Stopping she just looks at everyone, the bright pink bag swinging behind her back "What?" she asks looking straight at John.

Shepard replies "Nothing Tali, thought you called me" and turned around to look at Garrus. Giving himself enough time to not laugh he just looks at Garrus for a minute then says to "You're right, we got lucky. But why use the revenant and not HE grenades? They wanted to kill us but not blow us up?"

"That's the part I don't understand myself. They couldn't have been worried about damaging the room... Hey, here's a odd idea. What if they were not after you but someone, something else?" Garrus says.

"Garrus, tell me more about that lawyer Miranda saw today will you?" Shepard replies.

Before Garrus can respond Shepard hears "John, can you come in here please" Tali calls.

Garrus chuckles and says "T'S is calling you Shepard."

Shaking his head, Shepard joins Tali in the bedroom. As soon as the door is closed Tali turns and hugs him tightly saying "Thank you John. Thank you for trusting me."

"Tali, was there any doubt I trust you?" John says and touches his forehead to her visor and hugs her as well. "Now, just what am I trusting you with this time? Letting you and Miranda go shopping doesn't seem to be something to make a big deal of."

"You listed me as co-owner John. Full access to the account. John that means so much to me to know you trust me like that."

"How could you not be?" chuckling "Your welcome but there was never any need to thank me." he says tapping her visor again with his head. "Come on, they will be leaving soon and I want to see if they need anything"

"Okay John but thank you again" Tali says as she releases her hug. John opens the door and let's Tali exit first.

The chime from the door caused 4 weapons to be drawn quickly. Garrus said "I'll check and by the way, mercenaries normally don't ring the bell" and moved to the door. "It's Liara, Shepard" and opened the door.

Walking in, Liara was pleased to see Garrus and gave him a friendly hug. "Nice to see you again." she said.

"Always a pleasure to see you Liara." Garrus responded

"Good afternoon Liara, sorry about bothering you like that earlier" Shepard says.

Smiling at Shepard she says "Shepard, it was no bother. I'm just glad everyone came out of that okay. Do you have any idea who it was or what they were after?"

"One of Captain Ivanov's men mentioned Summers but that's about all we know. We now think they may have been after a salvaged fuel regulator but we have no proof yet." he states.

"I've heard of them. They have caused no end of trouble across the city but they don't normally fight in hotel rooms. It does always involves large sums of money or equipment." Liara continues "Whatever they were after was very important to someone."

"I also received reports on a new company being formed today. Congratulations, a salvage company, with so many of them out there a new start-up company might well go unnoticed for a very long time." Liara finishes.

"Not to mention the name" pipes in Garrus "T'S Salvage... No one will expect a human to use a quarian identifier in the companies name."

"And what's wrong with a quarian name?" Tali demands vehemently. "Do you know how many quarian's are employed on salvage vessels already? To most people they would say it's about time the lowlifes finally stopped taking our jobs and got back to their own kind."

"Tali" Shepard says "He wasn't saying anything like take. He has been inferring, ever since we told him, that the T'S stands for Tali'Shepard. He was poking fun at you."

Deeply embarrassed as well as still seething Tali turns and quickly walks back to the bedroom and closes the door, hard. Why did she let Garrus get to her like that? Damn it, she should have known he was joking and not ridiculing her and her people. What does it matter if he knows? Thinking that, she realizes that is the reason she is upset. Garrus knows, he knows what I want and I'm embarrassed for wanting it.

**Room 2110: 13:25 hours**

John starts turning to follow when Liara gently holds him arm saying "Shepard, let me talk to her and please" looking at Garrus "drop it, you have no understanding in this."

Shepard looks at Garrus saying "Want a knife to make it really hurt?" Nodding to Liara he lets her pass.

"Shepard..I'm sorry. I was just joking around, you know I don't think about quarian's like that." Garrus says trying to look anywhere but at Shepard. Uneasily he shifts his feet.

Miranda enters the room and notices the postures of Shepard and Garrus. The other men are just watching them silently. "Seems I missed something rather important. Should I ask what or is it best to ignore it?" she says. She notices a distinct lack of Tali in the room.

Grunt says "Yeah, Garrus has a way with the ladies. Think you're the only one that will talk to him now."

Looking at Garrus she says "Men. Idiots one and all. Anyway, it's almost time to leave and we need to get ready. Grunt, there is a large dufflebag on the bed in there, please put the device into it. Garrus, Thane. Recheck you weapons and get ready to move out."

"Shepard, to be honest I'm not that good with girl talk but I can talk to Tali if you need me to" she asks.

"Thanks Miranda but Liara came by just before the blowup and is in there now with her. It will be fine. You have your mission, no need to confuse it with this" Shepard replies.

"No explosives. This is going to be boring" Grunt says as he brings the bag with the device into the room. "Should have taken some out for emergencies."

"Alright men, let's move and Shepard don't worry. In this I do know what I'm doing" Miranda says as the party moves out the door.

Wishing them luck he waits till the door is closed and moves to order lunch. Thinking of mundane, easy matters allows him a chance to calm down. Damn it, he was angry at Garrus and all he had been doing was joking around. Why the hell did it get me so mad?

**Bedroom 2110: 13:26 hours**

Slowly the door opens as Tali watches it figuring that John was coming in but the blue hand on the door surprised her. She watched as Liara came into the room and closed the door before saying "Tali, I believe you wanted to talk?"

Sitting on the bed, Tali looks up at Liara and sadly says "Liara, I'm so sorry. I keep messing things up and letting my dreams cause problems for everybody."

Liara joins Tali, sitting beside her she asks "Tali, what have you messed up? What have you done that could possibly cause any harm or problem?"

"I..I let John know I loved him when I had no right to tell him that." she says.

"Why didn't you have the right? You are the only one who has that right! And why shouldn't you love him?"

"Because you already did Liara. You loved him, you were with him before Illos and after. I feel like I trapped him and I had no right to do that." Tali said almost in tears.

"That was two years ago and I already have accepted I had lost him. Even if I could be back aboard the Normandy I would not, could not love him that way again. And what do you mean trapped? I know John, if he didn't want you beside him you would not be there."

"Do you know about quarian bonding's Liara? About how we bond and what it means?" Tali asked.

"Yes" Liara answers hesitantly "I know that quarian's are monogamous, one partner for life. But since you and John are not joined how can you say he is trapped?"

"Its deeper than a ceremony Liara. We bond before the rituals, we know each other as lifemates and the bond can't be broken. It's a mental connection, a spiritual one as well. We just know and when we do, nothing changes that."

"But I don't see how that traps John and... oh my. Tali your saying that you..How?" Liara asks surprised.

"I don't know how it happened. I should not have reacted to him this way, my mind could not have been receiving the signals that a quarian male would have sent. His body doesn't move like a quarian, it's impossible for my body to have responded this way."

"But it did" Liara says softly "It did receive the signs and now whether you perform the rites or not your his lifemate?"

"Yes" she said sadly.

"Tali, what kind of signals would they have been? I know it must be in mannerisms, their speech and body language but what type?"

Thinking for a minute Tali says "Well, the way they act around each other, the way they talk together, sharing feeling of joy or sorrow. Their willingness to do anything to help each other. Protecting each other. Things like that over time align the two as one."

Liara says "Okay, let's look at this. Act around you, Does he treat you like he cares? Of course he does. Talking? How many hours has he just talked to you about your life? Joy and sorrow? Haven't you noticed the way he smiles when you're near him? And helping? Protecting? He has done that ever since he met you." smiling she continues "It seems like all the signals are there to me, why can't you see it? Stop being worried that it happened and be happy?"

Before Tali could respond Liara added "Those things you listed, they are not new or restricted to quarian's. Tali, that's how all races fall in love, that's how I fell in love."

Tali had been listening and now that Liara had said it, she could recognize the signs. She had been so worried that he was being forced into something when he willingly pursued it. "I...I never looked at it that way before Liara. I was so worried I was pushing him into something that I couldn't see that he wanted it too."

"Well, it's about time!" Liara said. "Now just what dreams of yours have messed everything up? Let me guess. Your worried and selfconcious about wanting to be bonded in ceremony as Tali'Shepard. Before you ask, yes the T'S gives it away clearly but why can't you dream? I dream, everyone does. And if I know John, he is already working on a way to do just that. He's actually rather old fashioned about some things."

"I guess I'm just scared Liara, afraid that he will leave and this longing in my heart will never end."

"Trust me, he won't leave you Tali. Of that I am certain. Now, ready to join the group and kick Garrus a few times?" Liara asks with a smile.

Standing up Tali say's "Yes, I think I would like that."

Opening the door Tali walks out realizing that everyone but John has left.

**Statler-Moore Propulsion Research HQ: 1****4:00 hours**

"Ms Lawson be reasonable. This is a research facility and not a battle ground. Your men can either wait in this room or leave their weapons and come with you." states the Mr. Wilson.

"Mr. Wilson, me and my team were already attacked in our hotel today. I do not intend to leave myself nor my men defenseless. Is that understood?" Miranda replies coldly.

"Ah, the Gilded Caravanserai. Yes I saw that on the news, 6 dead and an aerial explosion. One minute please" Mr Wilson says turning to speak into his comm unit.

Damn it Garmen. Thinking to herself, If I wasn't sure that attack was your fault before I sure as hell am now. If we have to leave the weapons it's okay but really hate not being in armor. Hearing her name called she turns.

"Ms. Lawson, in light of today's events the board has decided to allow your men to enter but I beg of you please keep them inline."

"Hear that gentlemen, no shooting unless your dying." Miranda says "Is that clear?"

Garrus responds "Understood, On your lead Boss"

"Ms Lawson, this way if you please." Mr Wilson indicated a set of double doors and proceeded to walk through them.

Walking down the long hallway she had the distinct impression that she was being watched and scanned. Well she had expected it. The device should be safe from the scanners until the scrambler was removed so she wasn't too concerned.

Coming to another set of double doors they entered a nicely appointed conference room. "Is this where the meeting will take place Mr. Wilson?" she asks.

"Yes, the NTD team as well as the legal staff are on their way here now." Wilson replied "They were setup on the 10 level but due to some alterations they decided to meet with you here."

Moving the meeting? Making their team come here? Their showing their hand, they want it. Now to see just how bad..."Grunt, put the regulator here on this table. Garrus, Thane just hang loose but stay ready."

After a few minutes a far door opens and 8 men and women enter. 3 of them separate and move to a table, sitting down and just watching. Miranda thinks to herself They would be the lawyers. The other 5 stop at a large table in the middle of the room but just stand. Well, so much for the dress, the only humans are female. Ah well, still never hurts to look good.

Clearing his throat, a salarian says "Good afternoon, I am Professor Belez. Head of the New Technologies Division. My associates and I are here to evaluate the piece of hardware I assume is held within that bag."

Continuing he says "But before we touch the unit I believe you have more data for us to examine?"

"Good afternoon Professor Belez, yes the device is here and here" walking up to their table "are the data-files. You may want to read them slowly." Miranda says.

Taking the files and inserting them into each of their omnitool's the NTD team begin slowly scanning the data. Miranda walks back to her table and sits. "Men, might as well get comfy. They will be at it awhile." With that they relaxed and grabbed chairs for themselves.

For 2 hours Miranda and team sat there. Occasionally she would answer a question or two.

"This is live data?"

"Overall thrust is maintained?"

Behind Miranda the door opens. Garrus rolls out of his chair bring up his assault rifle. Thane goes up and over the table, his smg in his hand and Grunt just turns around, his shotgun ready. Miranda coolly turns to the door and sees a very shaky Garmen.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Garmen. I had almost given up on you showing." Miranda says coldly.

"Yes.." Garmen starts "I was detained for alittle while. Sorry I'm late." Garmen says weakly.

Miranda stands and says "My apologizes for the disruption, please continue your examination." Walking around to Garmen she whispers "If you want to be rich you damn well better do your job."

More comments come from the team.

"The stability of the control matrix was constant even at full thrust?"

"Less massive, smaller ships would be quicker. Good good"

Finally satisfied that the data at least looked real Professor Belez said "This is interesting data. Interesting indeed but tell me what limits were set? These numbers are very impressive but if they are derived from over-driving the units the data is useless."

"Due to the damage our ship had sustained thruster output was limited to only 80 percent though we had to drive to 100 percent to evade a..problem. Most of that data before you was at 75 percent thrust." Miranda said. "Please take a look at file 1B-32. That is actual flight data directly captured by our VI and feed the the data-file."

Looking over at Garmen, Miranda smiled an evil smile. Garmen was too lost in rich's to notice.

Once more the group put their heads together bouncing from issue to issue. Miranda gave up trying to follow and just waited for the next questions.

9 hours of flight time...steady, no variance...look at the fuel usage ratios...

"May we see the actual device? No scans will be done. Ms Lawson?"

"Of course" and opens the bag pulling out the device. "Do not remove the metal disk, that was mentioned in the prelim papers."

"No, no. Don't need to, anti scanning device? Matters not, want to see it only"

For the next 30 minutes they did nothing but look and touch the device as they spoke amongst themselves.

Finally the NTD team sat back and the Professor said to the legal team "Yes."

The 3 lawyers stand and the lead says "Ms Lawson, please excuse us. We need to confer with Professor Belez." Turning they walk out of the room with the Professor right behind them.

Miranda, leaning in close to Garmen says "You screw this up, you let your greed get in the way of this deal and you will die a very poor salarian. Is that understood?"

**A/N: Yes, I said captured by the VI. Best not tell them an AI is aboard.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : Mother

**Statler-Moore Propulsion Research HQ: 19:15**** hours**

Garmen looked at Miranda and realized that either he played this one straight or he was dead. The contracts he had been foolish enough to sign locked him into a 5 percent fee and since Summers had failed he was stuck with it. Well, 5 is better than 0 he thought and smiled.

Patiently the team waited, well almost the whole team. Grunt begins pacing alittle causing the NTD team members to watch him warily.

About 15 minutes after the lawyers had walked out they returned. This time, when they reached the table they remained standing and one spoke saying "Ms Lawson, I am Ms. Gutierrez, head of the acquisitions department legal and financial branch. Your men may retrieve the device if you like and would you please join us with your representative?

This is it, Miranda knew what they needed. Shepard had been able to relieve stress by getting his funds back but they knew this was the deal to save them. The NTD team had played their hand early though. She could read people, could see what lay below the exterior face they put on. Even the old salarian was excited about these devices. They all could barely constrain themselves.

These were worth billions to them and they knew it. Looking at Garmen she signals him and casually walks over.

After the pleasantries they all sit and begin the game of credits.

"The device is of some interest to our company Ms. Lawson. Before we get to the financial matters please understand that any deal will include all four of the units in question." stated Ms Gutierrez.

"My company has no trouble with that. Two are in use but only temporarily as we are being refitted and can replace them shortly."

"Good, also all data pertaining to the devices will be handed over or destroyed. We can't have our competition getting any wind of something like this."

"Reasonable request, the people I work for will have no trouble with that. All data will be purged from our systems after downloading to your systems. We will remove any data not pertaining to these devices of course, any hard-print will be destroyed."

"Now that that's settled shall we discuss amounts? How much are you asking for Ms. Lawson?"

"Straight to it, I can appreciate that." Should I play it safe or go for the throat? They want it badly. "My company expects at least 120 million for all four units. That's 30 million a unit. A fair price considering what they will do for your company." Miranda states clearly.

"Ms. Lawson, I was being serious. These are fuel regulators, worth 90,000 at best in the open market. How can you expect to receive a sum of that size for 4 units?"

"Your company sold over 3 billion credits worth in 'fuel regulators' last year. That's more than half your competition. With these new regulators you will have a projected 83 percent market share and that's even if you increase the price. If you keep the price the same you won't be able to keep them stocked. Yes, they are that good and your scientists know it."

"Last year as the year before there has been a massive rebuilding of the fleets destroyed in the geth attack. Those numbers your quoting will be falling."

"Falling yes, in about 8 more years. I did my homework, your sales projections for the next 5 years show a steady increase until then. More than enough time to recoup your losses here today."

Conferring amongst themselves for a minute Ms Gutierrez says "We are prepared to offer only 80 million for these units."

Miranda new they did it. No matter the final outcome the ship and crew were finally safe but decided to get the best deal she could. "Don't insult me, my company or our lead engineer. We know the value of these units and if you only want to play games we can find another company to deal with."

"We have some leeway in our offer Ms. Lawson but you must see it from our point of view. True, the tech presented is outstanding according to our team but there are costs involved, research, and testing that must be performed before an actual product can be marketed. We can go as high as 90 million."

"Though it's true your team will have to destruct the device and then recreate it, most of the costs you mentioned are in the research stage. I've seen your company's research budgets, last year alone you spent over 1 billion just for a .8 percent increase. You will have four completely operational units at your disposal so those costs will be minimal. I am willing to accept 110 million."

"100 million Ms Lawson. It's our final offer. Even your company must have limits on what it can spend. We will give you 25 million now in receipt of the one unit. When you supply the other 3 the balance will be paid in full."

"Deal. Mr Garmen please see to the legal matters. Grunt please give Professor Belez the device and get a receipt for that!"

Garmen's mind is flashing 5 million, too bad it's not the 100 but 5 is still a goodly sum. Looking at the others he begins examining the documents if there is a loophole anywhere, he will find it..

**Room 2110: 19:15 hours**

"Tali, how many times are you going to revise your lists? No matter how you adjust it, it still comes out the same. Relax please" John says.

Tali looks up from her omnitool and says "John, with the funds we now have I think we can at least repair the hull damage and replace about a third of the destroyed components. We won't have any spares but at least the Normandy will be battle ready again."

"Of course" she continues "that means a lot of extra work for the crew but in cutting down the time in the space dock we can save 450 thousand for a 5day. That will allow us to replace more components."

"I don't like adding more work onto the crew. Everyone on the Normandy needs a break, including you. Especially you. But right now we can do nothing so turn that off and let's order dinner. I'm famished and I think there was another expensive dish here for you to try as well." he says smiling.

"You keep throwing credits at my dinner and I may have to revise my list again!" she states.

Still smiling he says "Okay, okay you win. Order what you want but please don't just order the cheapest."

After ordering her meal Tali walks to the window and looks out on the city. "John, do you ever think about what you'll be doing if we survive this war?"

Walking up behind her he wraps his arms around Tali and she leans back into him. "Not really, it's hard for me to see that far right now. But there is one thing I am sure of."

"What is it?" she asks softly.

"That where ever I am, you'll be there right beside me."

Tali just smiled.

**Statler-Moore Propulsion Research HQ: 20:25**** hours**

Retrieving her credit chit Miranda says "It has been a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Gutierrez. With luck, you may be seeing us again."

The lawyers stand and Ms Gutierrez extends her hand saying "A pleasure for us as well. If you do find more items like this please let us have first crack at them." Releasing the handshake they turn and leave.

As soon as the payment had been made the NTD team moved quickly through the door with their unit. The Professor asked only one question. "When can we expect the other three?"

"Tomorrow you will have our other spare and within a day or two you will have the remaining two units. You will find that my company is good at its word." With that Miranda and team walk out.

Outside Garmen says "Yes, excellent day. Very productive. Now we should settle here and you can get back to your company and inform them of today's events." He pulls out a transfer pad and waits for Miranda to insert her chit.

"Yes, your right. Here Mr. Garmen. 1.25 million credits as per our agreement." says Miranda.

"1.25? No no, it's 5 percent. 5 million, it's clearly stated in the documents." he complains.

"Yes, 5 total but if you reread that contract it clearly states 5 percent of all monies received and we have only received 25." Miranda says smugly adding "And I really don't think you want to push this issue. I'm still alittle irritated by this afternoons events and may take my anger out on someone near me."

"Uh, correct. 5 percent of received monies. But since we are here now I thought it would be expeditious to just complete it now. I can expect to hear from you tomorrow after you deliver the second device then. Uh good day to you I must be leaving for a..an appointment." Garmen says and quickly enters his flier and leaves.

**Room 2110: 20:35 hours**

John sits on the couch with Tali leaning against him as they watched the city slowly changing from day to night "Tali, what do cities on Rannoch look like?"

Tali had been daydreaming again, she did that a lot when she was in his arms. Hearing his question she had to bring her mind back from a place she was loathe to leave. "Silver needles reaching for the heavens, Golden highrises standing tall, Crystal towers that sparkled in the early morning sun. Large open areas for us to gather. Everywhere you looked colorful banners of clans and businesses. The pictures I have seen John. I can't do them justice. But those are memories. Things long past." she says sadly.

Looking up at John, Tali says "Let's talk about something else please. It's hard for me to think about the homeworld without getting sad."

"I'm sorry Tali, I didn't mean to sadden you. Ask me anything you like and I will answer you." he replies.

"Anything huh. Okay, when do I get to meet your mother? I know it's a custom of humans, I have been researching." she says.

Chuckling he starts to say "Good question. She's a captain in the Alliance Navy so..."

The comms unit beeps signaling an incoming call.

"Saved by the bell it seems " he says as they both get up to answer it.

"Commander, good news. We have the funds we need. I will fill you in completely once we get back but we need to get that second regulator by tomorrow and the other two no more than two days from now."

"Can you give me an idea how much? I have an engineer wearing out her omnitool looking for ways to save costs." he asks.

"Let's just say that they really wanted those units. Back in 25 minutes. Miranda out."

Tali turns to John saying "Really wanted them? How much did they get?"

John turns to Tali and embraces her saying "We will find out but it looks like you can stop worrying now. That also means it's back to the ship tonight" he says alittle sadly. "Let's start packing."

Tali remembers her package and says "No, I can get it all together. Just relax out here. It won't take me long."

Miranda had been good on her word. Tali couldn't stop thanking her after she found out just how much those devices had netted them. Leaving Miranda and gang at the hotel in case something came up he and Tali had left for the shuttle. Garrus said he could finally get some food.

**Shuttle port: 21:50 hours**.

Shepard stows their two bags and sits down. Tali joins him sitting right beside him and says as the door begins to close. "John, you never replied to my question and you said I could ask you anything."

"Uh, what question was that Tali? With everything Miranda told us I sort of forgot." he says trying to weasel out of it.

"John, don't try to get out of this." Tali says looking at him "It's important, all your literature says that the meeting of the parents is essential in the relationship."

John says "Well, that's true of traditional styles of courtship it's not the most common way of doing things anymore. Since the relays, humans have spread out and now taking a fiance to see the parents can be difficult."

"I happen to know that you believe in the traditions, that your old fashioned in these beliefs, so why not tell me or do you think your mother will dislike me?" Tali asks.

"Honestly I don't know if she will or will not like you. What my mother thinks of you is irrelevant to our relationship. As long as you know how I feel about you that's all that matters. But what do you mean you know I'm traditional?" he asks.

Tali starts "Well, back in the room. Liara said.. Um."

John just looks at her and says "Uh huh"

Tali realized she was losing, he had turned the conversation from his mother to what she and Liara had talked about just by saying those two words. Damn him. Well, there is always that card to play she thinks with a grin.

"Um John?"

"Yes Tali?"

"Did I tell you my fever was gone?" she says seductively.

John replies "Well, mother..."

**A/N: Okay, I hate having to farm for moneys or minerals. So I sped the process up. Basically I cheated. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : Survive.

**Captain's quarters: 17:10 hours ship time**.

Sitting back in his chair John stretched, trying to relieve the knotted muscles in his back. God he hated paperwork no matter what it was about but it had to be done.

Looking up at Kelly he said "Okay, now your sure the hotel you've chosen has everything we need?"

"Yes Shepard, for the fifth time, it has everything. Most of the crew will have rooms on the 10th and 11th levels. Your support staff, myself included, will be on the 22nd level and you and Tali will be on the _special_ 32nd level." Kelly replied with a grin.

"You're really getting a kick out of ribbing me aren't you Kelly." Shepard says with a grin himself.

"Ribbing you? I would never remind the boss that it was I who said Tali cared for him" she said with a smile. "You know it took me two days to clean up the scuff mark your chin made when it hit the floor. Men can be so dense at times. And before you ask again, yes. The special items you requested will be there as well. Stop worrying Shepard, it will be perfect for her."

"Also all section heads have been informed. They are briefing their sections as we speak. You know, it was really nice of you to supply them rooms while the Normandy is being refitted." Kelly said.

"Kelly, its the least we can do. All the hard work, all the sacrifices you and the crew made. This is their home, a few will be leaving for good to meet up with family or to start ones but anyone on this ship deserves the time to relax." He said.

"I have shore leave covered, Now you just worry about getting home fixed up all nice and pretty while we're gone." Kelly said as she left the cabin.

"A special room Shep? Special items? Maybe I should tell Tali to hide." came the voice from nowhere.

"Kasumi, please don't do that. Anywhere else but here okay?" he says looking at Kasumi as she shimmers into existence.

Pouting she says "What's the matter? Afraid I might see the mighty Shepard doing something naughty?" Holding up her hand to stay his reply she says "I would never intrude when Tali is in here. I have too much respect for both of you for that."

"Thank you, I know Tali would appreciate that. Now, what can I do for you?" he asks.

"Oh nothing really, was just thinking how much more fun tomorrow evening will be if someone doesn't already have a fever from tonight. That's all" she says mischievously.

Standing Shepard says "Kasumi!"

Before he could move towards her she skips out of the cabin saying "Oops, gotta run Shep" and was gone.

A beep at his console draws his attention. Reading the message he smiles "Confirmation received, expect Normandy at the The Brevaert Space Dock 08:00 hours local time tomorrow."

Checking the time he see's that the space dock is 6 hours ahead. Almost in the same zone as Nos Astra. Getting better all the time he thinks to himself.

"EDI, please inform Joker that at 02:00 hours I want this ship at the Brevaert Space Dock knocking on its door." he says.

"Yes Shepard. Jeff has been informed. Flight time is 4 hours 40 minutes." EDI replied.

**Room 2110: 24:30 hours local time**

"Lanteia, I have a wart and I need to find way to remove it." Miranda says.

"Those can be difficult to get rid of. Have you considered any treatments?" she asks.

"As a matter of fact I have, I think I'll use that new cream that gently removes it in the night. What do you think?" Miranda continues her conversation.

"That's the best way to remove warts, just gone in the morning" Lanteia replies

"I'm just concerned that it won't work on me, I think it was designed by a salarian. Have you heard about that one?" she asks.

"Yes, I think I have but I don't have any info on it as my skin is always clear" Lanteia says.

"Your lucky not to need those things, my lawyer was the one who recommended it but I forgot the name and he just told me today."

"You had to deal with a lawyer today? I hope it went well for you" Lanteia asks.

"Oh yes, he had to file a lot of official paperwork but the day was good." says Miranda

"Well, I have to go. Be safe." Lanteia said and closed the circuit.

Turning around she sees all 3 men just watching her. Garrus says "Miranda, just what the hell was that all about?"

Thane speaks up saying "Miranda was telling her contact that there is someone that needs to disappear, giving the contact the type of disappearance, species and where to find the name of the person. In addition, that they will be payed nicely. All done in a very interesting way as well. Have never tried that myself."

Miranda just smiles sweetly and says "Night boys, don't fight too loudly over the other bed" and walks into one of the bedrooms and shuts the door.

Grunt rush's into the other bedroom jumping on the bed saying "Mine!", Garrus had been right behind him. Seeing that Grunt had it he decides to take the couch only finding Thane on it already. "Fine he says" and sits in the chair trying to get comfortable for the night.

**AI Core: 19:40 hours ship time**

Tali was tired, It had already been a long day but she had work to do. The engineering section was one of the only sections that would not have 4 weeks of rest. Too much in their department had to be done to allow the full time but they understood.

After some prep work and then shutting down the reactor after docking they would have one day to tear down the modifications and then two whole weeks of R&R before checking in. It was her ship, her home but being away from it for a couple weeks sounded really good to her right now.

First though, she had to make good a promise she made days ago.

"Legion, how is that?" she asks.

"Functionality is at 99.6 percent. Motor control within specifications. This platform is functioning within acceptable parameters. We thank you Creator Tali'Zorah." Legion replied.

"Since when did geth start thanking people Legion? I thought that it was a waste of communications." said Tali.

Legion said "This unit has noticed that even in perceived waste there is something gained. It is not something we geth will require but it's important for daily interactions with organics."

"Still learning about us organics Legion?" Tali asks "I thought the geth knew about us already."

"We know of you Creator Tali'Zorah and the other Creators but not of all organics. We geth find that we must learn more about you if we are going to maintain contact."

Tali is confused by that and asks "What do you mean maintain contact? Are you referring to you or to all geth?"

"Geth are geth. What one learns all know." it says simply. "Once the ship has been repaired we will discuss maintaining contact with Shepard Commander" it says.

"Only Shepard? Very well Legion. I will let him know but it will take a number of weeks to get the Normandy repaired." says Tali.

"Understood. During the dock times this unit will remain within the AI core."

"Okay Legion. You have my comms link so if there is a problem you let me know." Tali said on the way out.

That done Tali heads to the cabin and a certain someone praying that he too is as tired as she is.

**Captain's Quarters: 19:50 hours ship time**

John sat on the couch, he really wanted to go to bed. It was almost 20 hours they had been up and it was going to be a very early morning but Tali wasn't there yet and he would wait for her. To pass the time he just sat there watching the fish swim lazily back and forth. He had been surprised that only a few had died during the power outage.

His eyes popped open when he heard Tali say "John, I know I mentioned my fever...that we could..you know..on the ride back..." Tali said.

John knew exactly what she was referring, the fact that she was still shy talking about making love was endearing to him. Her shyness did nothing to detract from her confidence and ingenuity during the crisis. In the past week she had really shown her inner strengths and he was so very proud of her for what she had done.

Looking at her he could tell she was just as exhausted as he was, more so because she had actually been working ever since we returned to the ship. She was trying to find a way to put off tonight. He couldn't help but smile and said "Tali, I don't want to upset you but I'm really beat. It's been a long day and I honestly just want some sleep. If that's okay with you that is."

"Yes, I'd like that" she says relieved that she was not disappointing him. "I'm really tired as well, with the attack today and the long hours I feel drained but I wouldn't mind being held in your arms and cuddling tonight."

Standing John gently hugs her, tapping his forehead to her visor and leads her to the bed saying "Tali even if that's all you ever wanted to do with me I would still be a very happy man."

"No John, it's not all" she whispers softly in his ear as they drifted off to sleep.

**Bridge: 02:00 hours. Local time 08:00 hours.**

"This is Commander Shepard. The Normandy is requesting access to the Brevaert Space Dock" Shepard says.

"Brevaert Space Dock acknowledges, Identity confirmed Normandy. Docks opening now.

Before the Normandy, huge doors slowly swing open revealing a cavernous space. After they have fully opened Joker guides the Normandy slowly into the berth. Once the Normandy was dead center in the space, locking clamps dropped and seized the ship firmly in their magnetic grips.

"Brevaert Space Dock. You now have control." Joker states shutting down all power to the ships maneuvering systems.

"Confirmed Normandy, Welcome to Illium" replied the operator.

The docking clamps make minute adjustments to the Normandy's position and an airlock companionway lowers into place.

"Open ships comms Joker" Shepard says. Looking at Tali standing next to him he reaches out and draws her to him with an arm around her waist. Speaking clearly he says..

"Crew, Command Shepard here. As you are all aware, shore leave will commence by section heads soon. At present it appears to be about four weeks. Then two weeks of stores loads that shouldn't tax anyone" he says chuckling. "I want you all to have a great time but remember, your actions out there reflect back on all of us so please no trouble."

"It has been a long journey, a journey most of you thought had ended when the collectors ambushed us. Each and every one of you, through hard work and sacrifice pulled together as one. I have been proud to have you all as shipmates and crew."

"Commence shore leave."

Cheers could be heard bouncing up and down the ship.

Looking at Tali, John smiles saying "This is our ship now Tali, this is our crew and no matter what comes next I know we will do what is needed for us, for the galaxy, to survive."

**A/N: So ends this portion of To Survive.**

**I had thought of ending it here but To Survive : Part II will continue with a much more Tali/Shepard centered storyline.**


	24. Chapter 24

Part II

**A/N: The following chapters are almost all Tali/John Shepard. From the first part it should be clear that they are together and will continue onward. These chapters just show more in that relationship and where it's headed. Since it's tied so closely to the original I felt it should be added to it.**

**Think of these as bonus chapters :)**

Chapter 1 : Home

John and Tali stood by the main airlock watching the crew depart for their well deserved shore leave. John had their off ship berthing payed for by the newly formed T'S Salvage company. He knew that a few would not be coming back but that was okay. Those that left were not leaving due to hate or discontent but to rejoin families, renew loves or have new ones.

Kelly was the last one of the normal crew to leave, waving goodbye to Tali as she walked up the companionway. Tali turns to John saying "Okay, I really have to get back to engineering. All those modifications we did have to come out so the dock crews can rebuild. See you later John."

Damn he thought to himself, he really loved the way she said 'see you later'. "Tali, I'll be somewhere aboard when your done" he calls after her. Smiling he turns around saying "Joker, get out of here. Your officially on shore leave."

"Hey, don't push. I had to wait 2 years to get back in this chair. Give me at least a minute to leave it, let me say goodbye." Joker said.

"Jeff, I will be here when you come back. When the Normandy flies again you will be here, at my helm and I will be with you." said EDI

"Thanks EDI, I know but damn it. I hate walking away especially now, after we almost lost you." Joker says quietly. Joker had given up trying to separate EDI and the Normandy. They were the same thing, the same entity.

Walking aft Shepard notices just how quiet it is. The last time it was like this was after the crew had been abducted, not the thought he wanted to have on a day like today. He actually started walking faster to get to the elevator and off this deck.

Entering the elevator he presses 1. He had been surprised by his team. After getting back to the ship he had seen each away team member privately and told them his plans. Each one in turn decided that although they had joined due to the collectors, the real threat remained and so would they. Even Samara though he suspected that she was still searching for a reason to continue after killing her daughter. If that was the case, if the Normandy and its mission gave her that reason then he was glad. She was too good a friend to let drift away without a course.

Stepping out of the elevator he walks into their quarters. I need to start the ball rolling so best to do it now. "EDI, please see if you can get Kal'Reegar on a commlink for me. Also see if you can find the current location of the migrant fleet."

"Yes Commander, attempting now."

"Thank you EDI"

Well, might as well work on that message while I'm waiting. Now just how the hell do I tell Shala about Tali and I?

To: Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay

From: J. Shepard, Cmdr.

Subject: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

Admiral Raan,

I find myself in the position where I need to speak with you concerning certain personal aspects of Tali'Zorah vas Normandy's future. I would go into more detail but I feel that this is something that is best done in person if possible. Please let me know when it would be convenient to you for a meeting.

Awaiting your reply.

J. Shepard, Cmdr

Normandy

Rereading the message he just can't press the send icon. Maybe I should first talk to Reegar. Get a feel for just how bad a reception this is going to make. Basically I'm chickening out. He rereads it one more time making sure the wording was appropriate for an Admiral and moves to hit the draft button.

Okay, this is going no where he thinks to himself. Checking his log he finds 2 reports waiting his approval and opens the first one. Oh joy, another request to have the heads revamped due to krogan influence.

"Commander, I have Kal'Reegar online. The migrant fleet is currently in transit. Final position is considered classified for now." EDI reports.

"Thanks EDI, patch him in please"

"Evening Shepard, how can I help you?"

"Reegar, I have a few questions and I was hoping you could help me."

"Of course Shepard, I will answer what I can though somethings, as your aware, must remain restricted."

"Understood. Forgive me for going right into it but I don't want to waste your time. First, how does a quarian ask another to...well to..join with him?"

"I assume you mean as lifemates. If not I won't help you sir." Reegar said his tone changing becoming less friendly.

"Yes, as lifemates, sorry. I know that before you even ask you're already lifemates but there must be something said or asked to sort of make it official"

"OH" Reegar's tone quickly changing back to a friendly note. "I see, come to that has it. Sorry for questioning your reasons for asking. Guess I shouldn't be surprised, you were the only person she really payed attention too. She has already told you, be the only reason your asking. Damn Shepard you got one hell of a good woman there."

"I know Reegar and I'm trying to do right by her."

"The actual asking is simple. It's not written how to ask you just do. Like will you join in life with me or Will you travel through life with me."

"So there's no ritual?"

"Oh, there is a ritual but that's presided over by the ships Captain. Or in your case by your superior. Once it's entered into the ships logs it's official and nothing can prevent it."

"I was under the impression that once the bond was made it was permanent. That the two really needed each other to sort of complete themselves."

"Very true but that does not mean that parents don't interfere at times. Hasn't happened that I know of in over 250 years but it can happen."

"What happens to the two people? The ones that were lifemates."

"They...they continue through life alone, it's..Well it's not something I really care to discuss." he says sadly.

"I understand Reegar. What about the ritual with the Captain, anything special or does he just log it?"

"Well the Captain asks each if they are lifemates and makes sure that neither is coerced. Its just a formality as no one would join unless they truly were bonded already and then the man offers the **pal'tec vis surden** and once accepted by the woman the Captain logs it making it official.

"Sorry Reegar you lost me, the what?"

"Heh, guess that's not in the translator. Basically it means Symbol of Bonding. Its a medallion indicating the clan of the male, he presents his clan name and the woman accepts taking it as her own."

"What does the medallion look like? Is it a specific shape? What's on it exactly?"

"That's something that's hard to describe in words. You need to see one to understand its shape. As to what's on it, well traditionally it has the clan name and what the clan or person is famous for or what its business is. In the fleet some have just taken to having their ships name on it."

"I've see quarian women but never any medallions. Are they put away safely after the ceremony?"

"Well, you could say that. The medallions shape is specific because it fits into a special pouch inside the womans suit. Um, Tali can tell you where. It can only get there if the suit is removed so once in place it implies the, um, linking of suits was er, successful."

"If you would like I can send you examples of the medallion and the ritual to your account."

"Thanks Reegar just one more question and I'll let you go for now. Just how bad is Admiral Raan going to react to the fact that Tali has bonded to me? Tali said to bring guns."

"That about covers it, oh and your heavy armor. She may have a few missiles aimed at you. Good luck with that one."

"Thanks Reegar, stay safe and keep your head down."

"Do the same Shepard, you got someone who needs you. Out."

Damn he thought, Raan is going to flay him alive and rightly so. She has been the only real family Tali has had since her mother died. But if I truly care about Tali then its something I must do. He's hesitant and he knows it but not for long. First he better talk to Tali again. I'm more afraid that this is going to cause trouble with convincing the admiralty to work together on the salvage idea. It's not for the monies that makes it so important but for any new tech they might find. Could make the difference in what's coming.

Pulling up the email to Raan he hesitates once more before touching the draft icon, hitting send by accident. Already thinking of the next thing he does not even realize the message is on its way.

Well, best update Miranda on our status. "EDI, get me Miranda please" he says.

After a short delay Garrus says "Shepard, Miranda's coming but I wanted to say that I was sorry for yesterday. I can be an ass at times and yesterday I really excelled at it."

"Garrus, it's okay. I think it was more stress induced than anything. Tali is sensitive to our relationship, I think she feels like she's forcing it on me so it might be better to not mention it for awhile." Shepard responds.

"Understood, ah. Here's Miranda." Garrus says

"Commander, good morning. How can I help you?" she asks politely.

"Just wanted to bring you up to speed. I need you to gather the team and get back to the Normandy. She is berthed in the Brevaert Space Dock already. It's only an hour time difference." he says. "They have a shuttle system here so you can bring our shuttle back and then we can all just use the docks shuttles to transfer to the planet."

"Understood Commander. We will be leaving as soon as we break connection, uh one sec... What?... Fine. Sorry Commander, I have just been informed that breakfast has already been ordered and someone here is really looking forward to it. Will be there asap. Miranda out."

Shepard just shakes his head. Garrus must have hollow legs.

Pulling up the second request he is surprised. Kelly is requesting funds for ship upgrades? Just what upgrades is she talking about? Oh well, she's not asking for much so he presses the approved icon and shuts the terminal down.

Standing he looks around the room. Tali has been living here for only a few days but he would expect to see some of her influence, something of her, but there is nothing. I really need to find somethings to show she lives here as well. Something that shows she has the right to call this hers. Got it, some quarian items for her.

"EDI, is there anywhere on Illium that sells items for quarian's?" he asks.

"Checking Commander, one minute please" EDI replies. After a long pause she states "I have found nothing that caters to quarian's on Illium. There are a few extranet sites that supply some items but mainly suit repair, medicines or foodstuffs. I did find one reference to a museum in Nos Astra that has quarian works of art and they do sell reprints and reproduction's."

"Perfect EDI, thank you. Whats the address and please inform Tali that I will be gone for a short time." Shepard says smiling.

...

In engineering Tali, Gabby and Ken are fighting with the cables they had run everywhere. Ken says "Let's just cut them and make smaller runs. Then we can clear this area easily."

Even though Tali knows they have the funds to replace everything her quarian nature overrides the thought "No, there is no reason to destroy perfectly good cables Ken. We don't need to destroy these."

"You know, I was really getting used to the organized mess down here Tali" Gabby says. "Moving around here really kept you on your toes."

"What are you saying woman! I almost broke my neck 3 times just yesterday!" Ken complains.

Gabby says "Yeah, too bad we have to clean all this up." Both she and Tali started laughing.

"Woman!" was all Ken could get out before even he started laughing with them.

Letting the laughter die down Tali says "Okay, we need to get all these components stored and secured. Most of the cables we can just leave as is but make sure the passageways are cleared again. A dock worker breaking their neck is not a good way to go." looking around upper level for anything they missed. She is interrupted by EDI.

EDI says "Tali, the Commander wants to inform you that he will be absent for a short time but will return."

"Thank you EDI" she replies thinking sure, go have some fun while I work, all the time she is wearing a smile. "EDI please tell him bye for me and to be safe."

Turning back to the other two she sees them both just watching her. "50 credits says she's got a grin ear ta ear hidden in that bucket" Ken says. Gabby just replies "No bet."

Laughing Tali says "Okay you two, back to work. We still have lower level to do." Turning to the the door Tali realizes, maybe for the first time, that she is not embarrassed that others know how she feels.

...

In the hotel room the food had finally been delivered and as they ate watched alittle of the local news channel. One article got every ones attention.

"In local news today Attorney Hamdo Garmen past away last night in his sleep. District 17 police Captain Ivanov stated to reporters that his death appears to have been due to natural causes. No criminal investigations are expected. This reporter however has been able to link Mr. Garmen with the notorious Summers Gang but Captain Ivanov declined to comment."

Garrus just looked at Miranda as she ate her breakfast.

At the same time, in a dingy apartment located at the edge of the Nos Astra poor district another person sees the news and smiles. Finally free from that evil man and his cruel slavery, call it what you want Illium, Sidney accesses Garmen's hidden accounts and after making a few transfers, books passage to New Terra and home.


	25. Chapter 25

Part II

Chapter 2 : Eyes

Standing in front of the building a little anger begins to rise in Shepard. The building is called 'Nos Astra Museum of Lesser Species'. Just thinking the phrase 'Lesser Species' leaves a foul taste in his mouth. That will change soon enough if he has his way. Holding his anger in check he enters the building.

Reading the directory he sees hanar, krogan, drell, quarian and a number of others but surprisingly no volus. Seems money has it's uses still.

Following the signs to the quarian exhibits he finally enters a room filled with painting, statues and other pieces of art as well as depictions of geth. It's not a large room, knowing just how long the quarian's have been around he is again incensed to the obvious slight's they have endured.

Well, its the only game in town for now so he slowly begins walking around the room.

...

On the Normandy, Miranda settles down at her desk and starts reviewing the requests and logs. Purchase orders, equipment replacements, ah I see Tali has submitted the list of parts required for the full refit. She is shocked at just how much has to be replaced or repaired.

Slowly she begins going down the list creating sub lists to better sort the information. Sighing, she realizes this is going to take awhile. Tali may know engineering but formatting purchase orders is not a strong point. Best to get some tea and then really hit it she thinks.

Walking out into the galley she notices that everything has been stowed. After a few minutes trying to find where Gardner put the tea she gives up and grabs some water. Seeing the sandwiches he left on the counter for the remaining work crew she grabs one and returns to her desk.

She is deep in thought when EDI interrupts her. "Ms. Lawson, the external storage unit is here awaiting delivery."

Not looking up, Miranda says "Thank you EDI, I will be there in one moment." then makes the change to the orders list. No, we will not keep those two thruster controls, she thinks to herself, we will replace all of them. Best to spend the extra credit and know they haven't been stressed. Standing she heads out to the elevator and the cargo airlock.

...

Down in engineering lower level Ken is just staring at Jack. "What? What? Can't I help? Don't look at me that way or so help me I'll..." Jack says.

Gabby intervenes says "Really appreciate the help Jack. Sorry we had to make a mess of your area but soon it will all be gone. Hey, why aren't you off the ship anyway? I heard they have hotel rooms for all of us."

"I'm not the hotel kind of girl, bar or club is my thing." says Jack, "I'm not sure it's safe to put me anywhere nice."

"Well, from what I heard your room is the worst of them. End of the hallway kind of place that no one ever likes to go to." Gabby replies.

"Yeah, well. I'll go check it out maybe but first I gotta help with this mess. It's my room after all."

Tali had been listening to the interchange. Gabby must be spending a lot of time with Kelly. Looking around she sees they are making good progress. A lot easier to pull all their hard work apart than it was to get it all working together. In a way it kind of made her sad. It was almost like everything they did to get here was shameful, something best hidden away so no one could see it.

She knew that wasn't true, that everything they did here had saved the ship. She was proud of the work they had done, proud of the people who made it happen. Hope had given them the strength to do what it took to bring the Normandy home. Looking at Ken and Gabby gave her real hope for another reason as well.

She had been so afraid that John would not understand the feelings that were behind the bonding. Watching these two work together, the way they supported and cared for each other, showed Tali that humans need to bond as well. It may not be as singularly all encompassing as the bonding of quarian's but it was still a true bond. She still had so much to learn about humans, about John.

"Hey, space cadet." Jack called out. "Move your foot or I'm going to just pull!"

Tali snapped back from her thoughts "What? Oh, sorry was...thinking of what's next" she said as she moved her foot off the cable that Jack had been trying to reel in.

"Uh huh" replied Jack as she pulled the last of her cable up.

Tali just smiled and started disconnecting another cable.

...

In the museum, John wasn't having much luck. A lot of the items dealt with the geth uprising and were not what he was looking for. He did find a painting from some famous artist of the Migrant Fleet some 100 years ago. Although he knew next to nothing about art he thought it really looked good so he purchased a replica of it, framed of course and kept looking.

There were some small statuettes of dancers in various poses but he wasn't even sure Tali liked dancing so skipped them. A bust of a young quarian female looking upwards slightly. He found it pretty but he would wait until he can get one of Tali's face. A statue of a priestess of Love? They worship love? Well, it was pretty, maybe Tali would like that. Checking he found that they sold miniatures of it and purchased one as well.

Looking up he realize he was done with the exhibit. That's it he thought? Feeling down because he really hadn't found something really for her he walked out and headed to the gift shop to pick up his items. Inside was like any tourist trap he had ever been in. Rows upon rows of cheap, useless items that screamed 'Moron bought this'. Heading to the customer pickup window he saw a device that gave him pause.

Approaching the machine he could easily read 'Novelty Plaques' and below that 'in any language'. 100 percent faithful reproduction of statements guaranteed. A thought crossed his mind as he looked into the machine at the various shapes he could chose from. He remembered going to his grandmothers house on earth so long ago and the sign she always had in her garden out front. 'Warning, there be gnomes here'.

Every time he thought of that little sign he thought of grandma and he always smiled. To him it meant home. Living aboard ship almost all his life, his grandmothers house had been the only permanent location he could remember.

Choosing a 25x25 centimeter square plague looking like real stone, he looks for quarian but doesn't find it listed in the languages. Seeing the selector to chose 'Pick by home world' he presses it and sees Rannoch. Next to it is 'Main language : Khelish' Learn something new everyday don't you he says to himself and stops dead. Just what will he put on it? What does he really want it to say?

Slowly he begins to type in the message, seeing the Khelish words show on the display with the original words beneath it. After seeing how it came out he presses the format icon that allows him to move the message around the printable area. Changing the size of the lettering he finally gets it looking the way he wants. Pressing the commit icon he prays it's not writing out a curse in Khelish.

If that doesn't get it through her thick helmet that he really want's her there then nothing will. Picking up the surprisingly heavy plaque he retrieves the statue and print then heads back to the ship.

...

At the AI core Miranda says "EDI, please have Tali meet me in the AI core. Also, ask Jacob to bring down Legions weapons."

"Tali is on her way Ms. Lawson. Jacob will gather the weapons and be down shortly." said EDI

"Thank you EDI" she replies.

"Interesting design. Dual self contained power supplies with individual H cells. Heat pumps and liquid nitrogen cooling. Backup power for 4 hours. That should be sufficient to keep EDI safe for the duration of the refit" Legion says.

"Yes, we didn't want to take any chances on losing her" states Miranda as Tali enters the room.

"Good, its here. EDI, when we begin the process of transferring you to this unit you will experience a slowdown of your processes until the transfer is complete. In this unit you will be cut off from everything you are used to. Will this effect you?" Tali asks actually sounding concerned.

"It will be difficult but I believe I will remain me." says EDI but her voice inflection indicated doubt.

"EDI, this platform will be remaining with you. The storage unit does have provisions for external communications as well. We geth will be able to assist you if you require aid." says Legion.

EDI replies "Thank you Legion. I admit I am having trouble dealing with this process but I trust Tali and Miranda to ensure my safety."

Jacob walks in saying "Here's those weapons Miranda. You want to arm Legion while we are gone?"

"Yes, at times it will be the only Normandy crew member aboard and I want it able to defend itself, EDI and this ship if necessary." states Miranda.

Jacob stands there unable to reach Legion. The storage unit is massive and Miranda and Tali stand in the only open area between him and Legion. "Okay, here. Pass these to Legion please" he asks.

Tali takes the weapons one at a time and hands them to Legion. She is giving weapons to a geth but her mind no longer screams to kill it, to destroy it. John was the cause of this. Our bond had made it possible for her to see his point of views even after so many years of hate.

It has proven itself to be crew mate to her and the ship. In truth, after what they all have been through she trusts Legion more than any c-sec or council member on the citadel. All her life she had hated the geth but no more.

Legion accepts each weapon in turn checking them once and stowing them on his back. "Thank you Creator Tali'Zorah." it says.

"Your welcome Legion." says Tali then looking at Miranda and Jacob says "What?"

Looking at the two for a few seconds Tali says "EDI, we will begin by disconnecting you from systems functions. It might be a good idea to create a virtual connection that replays inputs to simulate reality. That way, your input feeds remain active."

"That has occurred to me but a static input will not fool my internal decision processes and disallow the datafeed as false. Inside the unit I will be blind." EDI says.

"Creator Tali'Zorah, this unit has a provision for external datafeed. We can relay our visual inputs to EDI, providing some sense of changing data." Legion says.

"Legion, that's an outstanding idea" Miranda says "Tali will there be any trouble setting a feed like that up?"

Tali says "No, the unit has all the required reception equipment and Legion can easily communicate with the protocols required. It should work out quite well actually."

"Thank you Legion." EDI says.

"EDI" Tali says "It will take about 25 seconds for the transfer to be complete. I will not do it until the last minute unless you want to do it now."

"No, I would prefer to stay where I am for now Tali. Thank you for asking" EDI replies.

"Okay EDI, that should be in about 3 hours from now. Engineering is almost set." Tali says then turning to Miranda says "All three fuel regulators have been placed in carry cases as per your request. You can take them at any time. Also, the two units we actually used are marked with a red X."

"Thanks Tali, I'll get the boys and make sure we get the rest of the monies." Miranda says as they all leave the AI core leaving Legion and EDI alone.

Tali heads back to engineering to finish up her day.

...

In the cargo hold Grunt is complaining "Again? All I do is carry boxes. If I don't find something to hit soon I'm gonna find something to hit!"

Garrus just shook his head.

"I believe that after this delivery we will be free to pursue our own wants until refit is done." Thane says.

"Yes, after this there is nothing to do until the ship is ready for departure. Thane, the Commander believed you may want to visit Kolyet. If so, he as instructed me to provide you with passage to the Citadel." Miranda says.

Bowing slightly Thane says "That is very kind of Shepard. Yes, I do intend to see him. With the time allotted to my life I may be able to salvage his."

"Alright, grab a crate and lets move. Can't wait to be done with this" Garrus says.

"Could not agree with you more Garrus" says Miranda as they board the shuttle.

...

At the main airlock Shepard carefully peeks around the corner. Good. No one in sight. Moving swiftly he enters the elevator and asks "EDI, where is Tali?"

"Tali is finishing up in engineering. She has just expressed her view that they should be done in about 30 minutes." EDI replies.

"Thank you please, let me know immediately if she tries to come to deck 1" he says pressing 1 himself.

Stepping out into the small hallway that separates the elevator from the cabins door he looks and sees the perfect spot for the plaque. Pulling out the emergency bulkhead sealant he quickly applies a small amount to the bulkhead and presses the plaque onto it. Within seconds it solidifies. Stepping back to admire his handiwork he smiles. If she misses that I'm buying her a new visor.

Entering the cabin he takes the picture and mounts it above the bed, so anyone who enters can't help but see it. Next he places the small statue on her desk, right in the center so she cant miss it. Going back to his office area he looks once more at the desk and picture and feels that now, it has something of Tali. Now to find Tali and hopefully surprise her.

"Attention all hands. Ships power will be removed in 1/2 hour. Please begin shut down of all terminals and stations. Chief Engineer Zorah out." comes the announcement as he rides down in the elevator.

Entering engineering he sees that they have been able to clear most of the cables and it's finally safe to walk in there again. He sees Tali talking to Ken and Gabby with her back to him so he walks up and just as he is about to grab her waist she says "I know your there."

Both Ken and Gabby snicker as he asks "Okay, that's twice now. Just how do you know I'm here?"

"If I were to tell you then I would lose any secrets I have left John." she says playfully.

Ken's "O, did ya hear that" comment was quickly followed by a slap to his shoulder and Gabby saying "Don't you dare start that again."

"John, what brings you down here? I was just finishing up the details then had planned to meet you in the cabin before we shut down power." Tali asks.

"Well, that's sorta why I'm here. To drag you back for a review of what's been going on" he lied.

"Ken, Gabby please finish here. I will be back for power shutdown" Tali says looking at the couple.

Gabby said "No worries Tali, Ken and I can finish this." Turning to Ken she pushes him playfully at the power console saying "Back to work."

On the elevator ride back to deck 1 John says "I have a surprise or three for you. Look away from the door and close your eyes. And you know I can tell if your cheating."

"Why?" she says but does as he asks.

Once the doors open he says "Okay, 2 steps backwards...Good" Safely out of the elevator he says "turn around but keep your eyes closed."

"John, why are we doing this?" Tali asks.

"Shhhh" he replies. Once she is in position he says "Okay Tali open your eyes please"

Opening her eyes Tali immediately sees the plaque and glancing back at him says "John?" then moves to it. "Oh John" she says as her emotions surface. Slowly moving her finger over the surface she reads the inscription. "Enter and be welcome in our home" then below that in smaller letters "Tali'Shepard John'Shepard Lifemates"

Her fingers linger over her name for a brief time then turning wraps her arms around him as the tears begin flowing down her cheeks. "John, it's...It's beautiful. So beautiful." she says through her tears. After a few minutes she loosens her hug saying "Thank you John, I don't know how to tell you what it means to me."

"I was unsure exactly what to put on it but I wanted to show you that this is your home." he says.

"What you wrote is beautiful John. And thank you for the naming even though it's only for you and me, it really means something special to me."

"There's more inside Tali, thought we needed something to show you actually do live here." he says with a gentle smile. Pushing Tali before him they walk into the cabin and she stops just staring. "I'm sorry. There really was no where but a museum here to find something quarian but I thought you would like the painting." he says after she has said nothing.

She had been looking at the painting, going from each ship to the next naming them. The Rayya, clearly the largest ship there brought back good memories. "No John, don't worry. I love it. I do miss the flotilla and now, thanks to you, I can see it when I need to. It's the perfect gift for a quarian. It really does bring the feel of home to me."

Glancing away from the painting her eyes land on her desk. What's on my desk?" She says slowly walking to it.

"Well, the placard read Priestess of Love but something didn't feel right, it honestly doesn't look like it's expressing love but something more. I got it because I found it pretty. Just a little something for your desk is all really. If you don't like it that's okay."

"It's not love John, love is just a aspect of the total feeling. She is a Priestess of Commitment. She who encompasses all that is to be a lifemate." It's perfect for my desk. "I don't know what to say, how to thank you for these gifts."

"I didn't get you these to get thanks Tali, I got them so that you know how much you mean to me. If anyone should be saying thank you it's me. Thanks for you staying with me through all this. For believing in me when so many didn't."

Now's the time he thinks and says "I want to do this right so there is no mistake. So there is no question ever again about this." The question he had asked before was not proposal but she had accepted it as much. Its time to ask her properly and calm her fears.

Tali looks at John, his voice changing to a very serious tone, his face though belies the tone with the smile it held but his eyes, his eyes. She can almost feel them pierce her visor, looking straight into her soul.

Holding Tali at arms length he says clearly. "Tali, will you join with me and travel through life together?" The proposal he should have asked long ago hung in the air as Tali looked deeply into his eyes.

True joy fills her being as she repeats it to herself then says. "Yes John, let us journey together for our souls are already one." Tali replies with as much love as her voice can convey. She does not know how he knew, but he had found out how quarian's ask for bonding. To be asked in such a way, in such a traditional way, meant so much to her.

Looking into his eyes she knows that all her doubts and fears are gone now. That they are truly one in life and nothing will separate them.


	26. Chapter 26

Part II

Chapter 3 : Hunting

After what seemed an eternity lost in his gaze Tali shook herself. "John, I hate to go but I must. There is still work to be done and it's not fair to leave it all to Ken and Gabby."

Touching her visor with his forehead he says "I know, just don't take too long Tali. We have things to do still today."

Tali stepped into the elevator and broke contact with his eyes only when the doors closed. Only after she pressed 3 did she realized something. Once the power was off they would have to leave the Normandy and its safety. She had been able to remove her suit before due to the closed environment of the ship but there was no way she could do that anywhere else. She would have to wait at least 4 weeks to once more feel his skin against hers.

Saddened by that thought she fought to bring back the euphoria of just moments past. By the time the elevator opened on deck 3 she was once more happily reliving the moment John had asked her to bond with him. Her heart still jumped a beat when she remembered his wording, so meaningful, so quarian.

Walking into the AI core she asked "EDI, can you ask Ken if they are ready to shut the reactor down please?" Her voice was decidedly happy.

EDI replies "Yes Tali, they have finished the cleanup and are just waiting for you to order the shutdown."

"Thank you EDI. Now I am going to make the connections for the transfer." Reaching into a compartment on the storage unit Tali pulls out six thick cables and begins to connect them to EDI's hardware terminal. "Don't worry EDI, this will work and soon you'll be back home again."

In their quarters John checks his terminal once more and sees a message from Reegar. Accessing it he finds the diagrams of the **pal'tec vis surden** as well as the specific wording and actions for the bonding ceremony. Transferring the data to his omnitool he shuts down the terminal.

Looking at the empty fish tank he realizes Kelly was very thorough. When she said she had everything handled for him, she meant it. Now to just wait for Tali and then our own shore leave can begin.

Tali finally gets the last connection made and looking at Legion says "Remember, any trouble and you call me directly."

Legion responds "We geth do not forget Creator Tali'Zorah. EDI will be protected and assisted as needed to provide maximum functionality once it is returned to its primary systems."

"EDI, due to the active matrix's inherent in your makeup it would be best to limit all your processes to one item and just the one item until the transfer is complete. Please let me know when I may begin" say Tali.

"Please begin now Tali" EDI states.

Quickly, Tali's fingers move over the console. Shutting down external data feeds and inputs. Isolating EDI into her own self contained matrix. Once the feeds are disabled she moves to the storage unit and begins the transfer. 25 seconds later the control systems that are EDI disengage and shut down.

Tali examines the storage unit finding all reading within specifications. Looking at Legion she asks "Legion, is EDI alright?"

A brief pause and Legion responds "Yes, EDI is conversing with the geth. The exchange is enlightening."

"Thank you Legion, please tell EDI goodbye for me. Goodbye to you too Legion. I will be sealing this door as well as the medical bay door to further protect you two." With that Tali turns and leaves sealing both doors behind her.

Once in engineering Tali tells Ken "Okay Ken, time to power down." Watching Ken as he works Tali hears the subtle shifts in noise as the reactor is brought offline then shut down. Emergency lighting comes online once more.

Using her suit comms she informs Brevaert that internal power is down and they are clear to hook up dock power.

All three ride the elevator to deck 3. When the doors opened Tali said "Okay you two. 2 weeks of staying out of trouble before you're back here. Have fun."

Both replied "Bye as they turned to the crews quarters to gather their personal gear to leave the ship"

Stepping out on deck 1, Tali once more touched the plague and reads her name 'Tali'Shepard'. She loved seeing it in print. It made it so real to her even though she knew it would never be official. The fleet, Admiral Raan, would not let this happen. It would be one thing for a quarian to have an fling on pilgrimage but to actually have a bonding ceremony? She could not see any captain performing that rite for them.

Even with this knowledge her spirits were high. They can do what they want because she knows that in her mind as well as John's she is already Tali'Shepard vas Normandy. Smiling she enters their cabin.

Walking in she enjoys seeing the picture of the fleet. John didn't have to get her anything and she loved him all the more for the time and effort he spent looking for her. Seeing him sitting on the couch she walks over and sits in his lap saying "Everything is done John. We can go now. 2 weeks of relaxation and nothing to do but look into each others eyes."

"Just your eyes Tali?" he says grinning "I was looking forward to a rematch with you."

"John, I...I don't know if we will be able to. A normal hotel room is to dangerous for me to even remove my visor." she said sounding very sad.

"Tali, cheer up. Like I said last night. If all I can ever do with you is hold you close then that's all I will ever need. Now get your gear. It's time to leave."

John watches as Tali grabs her bag and empties her single drawer of items into it. Using her body to hide it, she grabs the package she had purchased earlier and stuffs it quickly into the bag. Pausing for just the briefest second she reaches up and takes the statuette and places that in the bag as well. Looking up at him Tali says "That's it. Ready to John."

Handing Tali her shotgun and pistol John hefts his military duffel over his shoulder and taking Tali's bag as well leads her out of the cabin and off the ship.

…

The Nos Astra Presidium, once one of the shining jewels of the new city, some 650 years ago, had slowly faded into the background clutter like a sun slowly dying. Modest was the word used now to describe it, a relic of the past that some would wish to be gone. Dwarfed by the highrises that surrounded its short stature it still stood, still plying the trade it was designed for, rest and comfort. All at a reasonable, affordable rate.

Tali was surprised, the hotel actually had a directory in Khelish. She stood there reading about what the hotel had to offer in the way of amenities. John stood beside her as she read the list just smiling. Looking about he thinks to himself 'for an old hotel it's still not bad'. After a short time he leaned towards her and said "Tali, let's get our room so we can drop our bags."

Tearing her eyes away from the listings she said "Sorry John, I was just so surprised to see it." Looking around she says "This way, there's the check-in counter."

The way she said it reminded him of his parents whenever they had been together so he just had to respond the way his dad had, he said "Yes dear."

Tali had gotten a full step away when she heard his reply and stopped dead. Slowly turning to him she asked "John, what does that word mean?"

"Oh sorry, it's a human term of endearment. Like my love, just shorter." he says smiling. "The way you said 'this way' just reminded me of it."

"Dear, I like that. Come on dear, this way" she said with a little giggle.

"Great, I'm creating a monster. Coming" he says catching up to her. At the counter was a human male. Stepping up to him John says "Excuse me" reading the clerks name off his name tag "Steven, I have a reservation. Under Shepard."

"One minute as I check, ah yes sir." says Steven "We have you in room 3201. One of the penthouse apartments. I see you have requested keycard access. We will need your palm print Mr Shepard for verification."

John presses his hand against the verification unit and says "There."

"Thank you sir" looking at Tali the clerk says "Miss?"

Tali looks at John for a moment then back to the clerk saying "Tali, Tali'Zorah"

The clerk says "Thank you. Can I get a voice print for hotel room verification? Just state your full name here please."

Tali was surprised by the clerk. He was actually polite to her. Leaning forward slightly she says "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy"

"Thank you. Here are your keycards, yours sir has been imprinted with your DNA and yours miss have your voice sample. The lifts are to your left, only the gold ones will reach the 32nd floor. Please enjoy your stay."

Taking the two keycards Tali says "Thank you." and following John's lead moves to the gold elevators. Getting closer to the lifts she asks John "What is a penthouse? The way the clerk said it, it sounds special."

"Oh, just an apartment near or at the top of the hotel. All hotels have them, some better than others but all supposedly better than the rest." he says.

Upon reaching the lifts they stop at the gold toned door. John looks at Tali and says "Go ahead Tali, state your name." As she finishes her name the doors open and they step in. John looks at the lifts controls and is surprised to see there are only 4 icons displayed on the control console. F, 24, 31 and 32.

"Well, I guess Kelly really did get a good room for us Tali." he says drawing her attention to the console. "I believe level 24 is a vehicle platform."

Looking at it Tali sees that they are on the top floor. "The top of the hotel John? How much is this costing?" she asks.

"Ever my voice of reason" he says with a smile. "Well, it's ours for the duration of the refit so might as well make the best of it." As the lift ascends he asks her "You know, I thought for sure you were going to give him your bonded name. Why didn't you?"

"I did think of doing that but I wasn't sure how they would react to what would obviously be a married name to humans." she said. "I was worried they may ask for proof and we really are not bonded." she said out-loud but said to herself 'and might cause you trouble.'

He heard her reason but her body language said more. The way her head tilted alittle, the way her shoulders drooped. Looking at her with deep concern and caring on his face he says "Tali never be afraid of using that name. I will deal with anyone who has a problem with it. Promise me."

"I promise John." she said looking at him. She could not deny him when he looked at her that way. Melt, yes, she could melt under that gaze but never deny.

The lift chimed indicating they had reached their level. The elevator stopped but the doors did not open, instead it asked "Verification please."

John just looked at her so she once more said "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy". The elevator opened its door and they stepped out into a small hallway, almost as short as deck 1 on the ship. Before them was for all intent and purpose an airlock door though it was dressed up to look much better than its purely functional cousin.

"John" she asks alittle confused "what is an airlock door doing in the hotel?"

Trying to hide a smile he says "I don't know, lets go in and see what's behind it."

At the door John inserted the keycard and it opened revealing a 4x3 meter room with a door at the other end. Stepping in the door behind them closed and a decontamination sequence began. Tali's hand immediately brought her omnitool up and began scanning as John just watched her.

Tali said "I'm reading environmental controls, John this room can be set for almost any kind of atmosphere and can even adjust local gravities up to 3g." Looking at John and his ear to ear grin she slowly dropped the arm shutting down the tool. Smiling herself she says "But it's apparent you already knew that. You can be a bosh'tet at times you know that?"

"Only the nice kind of bosh'tet with you though dear" he says as the inner door unseals and opens to reveal the apartments interior.

Stepping into the apartment they both remained quiet as they looked around the room. They were standing in the foyer looking into the main living space. Walls and ceiling of pristine white while the floor was covered in a carpet the color of autumn wheat. A very light brown that accented the furnishings of bronze and gold. Plush chairs and couches face each other and the windows that looked out upon the city.

Tables with warm deep brown legs held white flowers around the room. Soft lighting covered the room seemingly coming from nowhere. Doors led off on both sides of the room and water could be heard running from somewhere to their right.

Tali says "John, it's beautiful" as she takes a step into the room then stops. "Wait, John that was a decontamination airlock, is this room..."

"Yes Tali, the entire apartment is sterile." he says. "The apartment sterilizes itself when no one is inside. It's an old hotel but they still get the occasional guest with different needs."

Looking around she gazes at the flowers but before she can even ask he says "Hypoallergenic, they don't give off anything to react to. As I understand it, they are cultivated to be sterile so no pollen can be released. And to be safe they are based off of flowers found on turian worlds. Just don't stick your nose in too deep to inhale. You did say you wanted to feel a flower with your ungloved fingers."

"Then...Then I can't get sick taking my visor off?" she asks sounding more like a statement of fact than a question the excitement clearly heard in her voice. "I can remove my suit safely?"

Smiling he says "If I'm not here then yes, 100 percent safe for you. But even if my outside is sterile I can still make you sick. It would require contact or close proximity to me and if I sneeze, run." seeing her hand moving up he says "Tali, when's the last time you took your immuno-boosters?"

Her hands stop as he continues "What I thought. Please, remove your visor if you want to now but no hugging, kissing, or anything else, until they have had time to work. Okay?"

"Promise John, your loss anyway" as she reaches up and removes her visor showing a smile. "John, it's so lovely here, can we see the rest of the apartment?"

"Of course, after all this is not the only surprise I have for you" with a smile of his own to show her. Sitting the bags down they begin the tour.

"Here, lets go this way first" he say indicating to the left. Tali walks up beside him as they explore the rooms. Searching they find a small dinning room with a fully stocked kitchen just past it. Going back to the common room they enter the second door on the left into a comfy office complete with a library full of data-discs with stories, references and music.

Moving towards the other side of the apartment Tali once again hears what sounds like running water. Entering the only door on that side they find themselves in a hallway with 4 doors, 3 on the sides and 1 at the other end which is open. Looking in the rooms they first find a bathroom tiled in a soft beige and white. They also find a smallish bedroom with the bronze and gold trimmings . The last door on the right is actually an opening to another hallway but the sounds of water, which have been getting progressively louder, draws Tali's attention into the room at the end of the hall.

Entering the room Tali has no idea what to make of it. The small room contains a sunken area filled with what appears to be very clear water. The running water is coming from a spigot mounted on the wall that spills out of an opening into the miniature pond. One full wall is nothing but windows and the early evening sunlight baths the whole area causing the water to sparkle.

Confused Tali looks at John with a questioning glance and he says "It's a relaxing pool. It's for recreation and relaxation. You get in it and float or in our case, cuddle. I'll show you if you want later."

"I'm not sure, I've never been in water for fun before but if you think it is I'm willing to try it John. Only one door left." she said smiling sweetly at him.

Walking to the last room Tali realized something "John, the way this apartment is layed out, it wraps around the elevator shaft. Its a big square with the center cut out."

"Very true, no need to waste space even at the top" he says as they reach the final door. Opening the door he lets Tali enter first then follows directly behind her.

Entering the master suite Tali looks around and sees a huge bed with a curious cover over it, small white table with seat and a large mirror, what appears to be a row of drawers built into a wall and 2 doors. Everywhere in the room she sees the bronze and gold motif. More white flowers are the centerpiece to a table with 2 chairs. Before she can walk to one of the doors John says "Tali, please wait."

"John, this place is amazing. It's so large a space just for us two though that I feel like I'm being wasteful." As she spoke he walked up to the covered bed and saw what he needed and calls Tali over.

"Tali, please come here." Watching as she approaches her eyes begin to sparkle as she sees what lays on the bed.

"John, their lovely, what are they?" she asks.

"Humans call them robes or dressing gowns. Since I was not sure what size you were in human terms I asked Kelly to get you some robes that just wrap around your body."

"I don't understand John, you brought me here so I can remove this suit only to have me wear something else?" she asks, confusion written on her face.

Laughing gently he says "No Tali, I brought you here so you could relax. I want you to do what you want. I just wasn't sure if you would be comfortable walking around naked if you did want to remove it. These allow you to be out of your suit but also cover the more interesting parts of your body at the same time." His eye glanced lower as he said that bringing a blush to Tali's face.

"John!" she says with mock indignation. Then smiling at him she touches one of the lighter gowns. "They feel so light."

Misunderstanding what Tali meant he says "Well, there are different weights, some light if your warm, some heavy if your cool. Remember, there is no instant temperature regulation outside that suit of yours. Also, some are full length and some short. There is not a lot of them but I tried to cover the ranges so you will feel most comfortable when and if you are out of you suit."

"By the looks of it you want me out of this suit a lot!" she says with a shy smile.

The look that flashed in his eyes was of intense desire but he quickly controlled the thought. Tali had seen though, seen the want he held in check. She held it as well.

"No Tali, I'm not the one making that decision. I'm giving you the option but like I have always said. I will love you no matter what. If you want to wear your suit the entire time I will love you no less." he said in a serious tone. In a much lighter tone he says "Anyway, let me get our bags so we can stow our gear. I'll be right back."

While John was gone Tali looked behind the doors finding a large room with horizontal poles about shoulder high and in the other was another bathroom. Moving back to the bed she looked at the robes, they were all pretty and she wanted out of this suit but not to put something on. She wanted John and from the look he just gave her, he felt the same for her. But not yet, not yet. Slowly she began removing her suit.

She had been able to remove a few of her belts by the time John returned with the bags. Looking at him she smiled and said "Sorry, I couldn't wait." and continued with the removal. Know he was watching she slowed the removal, drawing out each step.

Watching her for a time he says "Do you realize just how torturous this is for me?" Had she been human he would have already joined her in removing her clothing. But he knew that was too dangerous. Stay strong John, don't give in he thought to himself.

Smiling sweetly she asks "Why John? How am I torturing you?" still wearing the suit but without any adornments. She knew by his stance he wanted her right there but still she played with him.

"Simply because until you've taken your boosters I can do nothing but watch. Tali'Shepard vas Normandy you are a cruel woman."

"No more cruel than you John'Shepard vas Normandy when you would get ready for bed, or shower."

Both had been smiling during the exchange but the tension she felt was reaching a peak. Okay, it's getting too warm in here. Gotta cool us both down she thought. She asks "John, did I see turian wine in the kitchen?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but there just isn't any quarian wine to be found. Why? Would you like a glass?" Oh sure he thinks, try to take my mind off you.

"Yes please. Some white would be nice. Let me change and I'll join you in the common room?" she asks. Yes, go before I forget and do something stupid.

"Just don't take too long Tali, I seem to have trouble being apart from you lately." he says smiling as he leaves. If she takes more than 10 minutes I'm coming hunting for her he thinks.


	27. Chapter 27

Part II

Chapter 4 : Please

John sat on the soft couch just gazing out the window, his glass of wine resting next to Tali's on the table. Okay the thought to himself. It got pretty damn hot in there. Slow down, it's supposed to be special for her not you. Hearing a sound he turns to see Tali entering the living area and his heart skips a beat.

"How do I look John?" she asked as she walked to the opposite side of the couch and paused. She wanted to jump in his lap, cover him with kisses but she knew she had to wait.

She stood there wearing a soft purple robe cinched snugly about her waist. The material draped over her body seductively leaving just enough to the imagination that coherent thought was difficult. Flowing down from her shoulders and over her breasts to the waist belt then flaring as the robe met her hips. From there it dropped down to mid-calf, her bare ankles and feet appearing below it.

The color of the robe closely matched the purple Tali so loved. He had to admit, she was stunning in it. Oh god he wanted her in his arms.

"John?" she asks again. He's just staring at me, was I wrong thinking he wanted me so badly?

Visibly shaking himself he says "Tali, you look beautiful, more beautiful than I ever imagined." tearing his eyes from the robe and what lay hidden beneath and back to her face. Stay calm boy, control yourself he thinks.

Smiling at the compliment she says "Thank you John, I really don't know how to describe the sensations I'm feeling right now. This material feels so soft against my skin. Every motion I make lets it shift, move against me, causing tingles through my whole body. It's so wonderful." It's also driving me insane with desire just by walking.

"Still worried about being out of your suit so much or have you accepted that the need for a robe wasn't so outlandish after all?" he says smiling. "Please, sit and have some wine. It's time to relax." Relax, hah! I'm as ready to go off as a grenade.

"No, you were right. I really would not have been comfortable staying naked all the time. But John, why are you so casual about this? I'm standing before you in almost nothing but you seem to..well to not act on it." she asks confused. Not 10 minutes ago he was ready to rip my suit off. Now he just sits there? She wants so much for him to embrace her, to have her.

Looking up at her, a smile on his lips, he says "Believe me Tali I want to. I want to hold you in my arms so badly right now but I can't. Until you tell me your medicine is working I will do everything I can to not think about the fact your just wearing a silk robe. You are so much more important to me than any physical contact." She is still teasing me! Trying to drive me past the brink of control.

The raw emotions she saw in his eyes, the heat reaching her from where he sat, surprised her and only enhanced the feelings she was already fighting. She knew he was right, that they had to wait. Had to hold the burning desire she was feeling, that she knew he was feeling.

"Well, only a few minutes more for the meds to take hold then you can stop waiting." she says sweetly as she sits down at the opposite end of the couch. Oh that's going to help the situation she thought, put a countdown timer on your lust. Need to take both our minds off this or I know I won't hold out. Just talk to him, ask him something, anything but just talk.

"Why don't you ever think of what you want? You've done so much for everyone else, so much just for me. You act more quarian then half of my own people." Oh keelah, take his mind off this moment? You just focused it even more! Think woman, think distraction. Leaning over she picks up her glass and takes a small sip. "mmm, that's good."

"What I want? I think of that every time I see you or hear your voice." he says with such intensity that Tali blushed alittle. He is slowly losing the battle that rages in him. Take her, hold her his body screams but his mind still wins out, just a couple minutes more it says. "We will be together all our lives, what's a little time lost at the beginning?"

Smiling at his answer she sees his glass untouched. Yes get him looking at something else, "Are you not joining me in a drink?" she asks "You haven't touched your wine. Your not trying to get me drunk are you? Take advantage of me when I can't resist? Hmmm?" Nonono! Don't focus him back on you, she lifts her glass taking another sip.

"Oh sorry" he says ripping his eyes from her only to quickly grab the glass then gaze once more at her. The sterilizer removed most of the taste from the drink making it worse than flat beer but he still took a drink. Without sterilizing it, it could have affected Tali and he was taking no chances there. "Besides, with the old Shepard charm you don't stand a chance anyway" saying that with a grin. Yes, be funny. Break the tension, relieve the stress he thinks.

"You think so huh? That Shepard charm may work on rachni queens, rogue spectre's and an Admiralty board but on a bonded quarian female it doesn't stand a chance." she says, a beautiful smile gracing her lips. Smooth move girl, tell him your already his. That should slow him down she thinks sarcastically to herself.

"I see" he says. He had been counting down the minutes and knew that she was now safe. Well as safe as she would ever be with him. "Well then let me try a different approach" and sitting down his glass he extends his hand to her as he looks deep into her eyes.

Tali smiles as he reaches for her, sitting down her glass without breaking eye contact. To hell with it she thought, it's either enough time or she will deal with the illness later, right now she just wanted him.

She places her hand in his and moves towards him. She had expected him to pull her next to him but as she drew near he moved her onto his lap. She felt engulfed by a furnace, the heat between their two bodies growing in intensity. Looking into his eyes she could see the passion that was contained behind them. The same passion she had burning in her own soul.

Pulling her onto his lap he just looked into her eyes as his right hand moved slowly down her body from shoulder to waist stopping there to hold her. Just looking at her for a moment, savoring her sweet scent he says "I love you Tali" Gently he pulls her to him and they kiss, a long soft passionate kiss that sears away any remaining resistance.

She gives in to her desires, the fire in her chest ignites flames throughout her body. He as well surrenders to the burning need in his heart. Their gentle passionate kisses build quickly in intensity as they both let their need, their hunger take them.

All the tensions from the past few days, the fears, worries and near losses that had plagued them since the battle with the reaper combined into a single moment screaming for release and in that release engulfed them completely. Hands roaming over bodies, soft touches on sensitive skin, passionate kisses, the sounds of two lovers in an intimate embrace fill the room.

…

Darkness has fallen on the city but they stayed on the couch, wrapped in each others arms. Looking into his eyes Tali still sees the desire buried there but the fire has been banked, just embers now for the time. Her own desires satiated temporarily as well, she can just lay there in his arms contented.

The feel of his skin moving against hers reminded her that this was real, not some dream or fantasy. His breath on her neck tingles the nerves bringing a smile to her lips. The sensations that still course through her body, little reminders of what they had done.

"What's on your mind?" he asks softly and is rewarded by a deepening blush on her face.

Damn the blushing she thought. She could feel the heat building on her face. "Oh nothing, just relaxing here with you" she lies. "What are you thinking about?" she asks.

"What we were just doing, savoring every moment of it. Every second with you is so very precious to me that I don't want to forget anything" he says, love in his voice. "And also wishing this could go on forever. Guess that's the selfish part of me."

Tali sighs when she hears him, kissing him softly on the lips she just lays there looking into those two wonderful eyes. "So do I John, so do I. Some things can you know. Like being able to be with each other."

Forcing his eyes to focus on her he asks "What do you mean? You can't be on medications all your life. I won't put you through that."

"No, what I mean is that we quarian's adapt. I told you how when we link suits that we get sick at first then adapt. Well, the more we are together the more my body becomes used to you and your bacteria." Laughing alittle she continues "when we bond, we take the whole person. Of course, even on the Normandy I would have to take precautions against any bacteria from the rest of the ship."

"Can that be done? Make our cabin like this apartment? Safe for you?" he asks. "I had thought of somehow sealing the cabin but with everything that was going on I haven't given it any thought lately. Of course, who better to know how to do it than you."

"I think so, it would.." realizing they were laying on the couch naked discussing technical matters Tali couldn't help but snicker. "Your as bad as me! If your hand as had enough of my breast maybe we should dress so we can concentrate on the ship" she says giggling.

He hadn't realized he had been caressing her the whole time and reluctantly removed his hand, actually blushing himself a little. "Tali, do you see my pants anywhere?

Had someone been behind the couch the sight of Tali's head popping up and looking left and right would have been funny. Looking over the back of the couch she says "Yes, in the foyer, I didn't mean to toss them so far. Sorry." laughing lightly.

"Nothing wrong with a little exuberance" he says chuckling, standing to fetch them.

Pulling her robe off the flowers she says "Maybe we should get something to eat as well. Restore some of our energy?" Wrapping it around her she once more runs her fingers over the soft material. She could really get used to this feeling.

Walking back to look for his shirt, pants safely back where they belong he says "Good idea, it is getting near bed time."

Pausing for a second she smiles saying "Lets see if there are any high energy foodstuffs here" and walks towards the kitchen.

Joining her he chuckles saying "Now I'm beginning to fear for my life."

An playful elbow to his ribs was her only comment.

Entering the kitchen they began searching for edibles, for some reason both were famished.

...

On earth, in a secure room high in an uninteresting building, two techs recheck the information. "What do you mean it's closed?" says one.

"How can it be closed? No one could have found that account, it was buried too deeply. Let me take a look."

After a few minutes he too gives up "Gone, over seven million just gone. He is not going to be happy about this. Lets see if we can trace back where it was closed from. If we have that it might not be so bad."

"Bad? Look at this invoice! He already used these funds for some project of his. Hell, I never heard of this system. Where the fuck will we find this kind of money?"

"Look, all we can do is try to find where it went. He can't ask for more than that, it's not like we closed the account. Just calm down already, we have nothing to fear."

"Fuck you! Nothing to fear? Garcia in personnel told me that captain we payed last week has been retired, permanently. Just for being in the wrong location. We lost seven million credits!"

"Let's just look okay, maybe we can find it and get it back."

"Hey, if we move funds from these accounts to cover this then no one really needs to know right? I mean just this one order would have drained the account dry anyway."

"I do like your thinking..."

...

"Tali, I want to check something, I'll be with you in a minute okay?" he says as he walks towards the office.

"Okay, I wanted to go over some designs that have been in my head since you mentioned the cabin and I know they would bore you. Just don't be too long" she says. Her voice holding hidden meanings.

Smiling at that, he sits at the desk and opens his omnitool to view the data Reegar had sent him. He had been right, the **pal'tec vis surden** was not exactly easy to describe. It actually resembled a christian cross, loosely that is. The upper part was a semicircle from the left to the right. It was then extended down to the lower end but rounded and the sides curved inward some.

He as see that shape somewhere before but he could not remember where. Spending just a little time on it he decides to let it go for now.

The specifications were clear though, 8 cm long and 5 cm at its widest point. The examples provided were simple, name and ship, name and business. Maybe a jewelry maker in town could help.

The ceremony itself was not too bad, primarily just some words spoken before the captain and witnesses to verify the truths. Witnesses? Reading slowly he see's that although it is customary for a family member to be present, in their absence a trusted friend could provide the needed support and council.

Now, a superior officer to perform it. Well as a spectre any council member. Anderson? Wait, Just who do quarian's consider a superior officer? The way they bounce between civilian and military chains of command could mean anyone. Conclave member? A captain from a larger ship? Military ship over civilian? Military...

Okay, I have some research to do tomorrow but I better get back to her or she will forget all about me. Closing down the omnitool he makes his way to the bedroom. Walking into the room he finds her sitting at the table staring at a diagram on her omnitool.

To use her tool, she had slipped the sleeve of her suit back on. Purple robe with an armored sleeve. Decidedly different fashion statement that's for sure he thought.

"What's that Tali, it kind of resembles our cabin but I don't recognize that door there" he asks. He points to a section where the original door is, a second door just before the wall for the head ends.

"Well, I was thinking if we put a small airlock here we can duplicate the entry in the hotel on the Normandy. Trying to figure out though how to route cabling around where the door would go. Maybe if we make the door smaller, not those monster ones on the ship then we might get it to fit." she says deep in thought.

Seeing that Tali is engrossed for now he decides to take a shower. It always feels good to sleep after a nice hot shower and besides he should clean up a bit. "Tali, I'm taking a shower. Shouldn't be too long." he says.

Tali, tracing wiring schematics didn't hear him. Chuckling to himself he decides not to interrupt her and just heads to the bathroom.

Damn. Its the third time she's tried to trace this line she says to herself. Something keeps breaking her concentration. Finally giving up she looks around for the cause and realizes it's running water coming from the bathroom John must be taking a shower again. He loves them, and not just because he feels clean afterward. He said they are really relaxing.

It's much easier in her suit, it can keep her body clean no matter what... She stops and looks down. Recalling their time on the couch causes her to blush furiously. Oh keelah, she thinks. I need to wash as well. I wonder...

Walking into the bathroom she notices the steam that is rolling around the room. John stands in the stream of water just letting it hit the back of his neck and shoulders. "John" she says.

Opening his eyes and turning he smiles seeing her. "Come to join me? It really feels good." he says.

"I would like to but that water appears to be really hot. I'm not sure I could stand it. Are they always so hot?" she asks, concern on her face.

"No, I like it hot at the end but I always start with cooler water and build to it. Here, let me adjust the temperature alittle." Looking at the controls he lowers it. There, it should be getting cooler soon"

She watches as the steam starts to clear and she can visibly see the water getting colder. Removing her robe and tossing it on the counter she opens the door to the shower stall and steps in. The sensation of running water on her bare skin surprises her but the temperature is nice and warm, not hot.

"I'm not sure if the soaps are safe for you to use Tali. They said they were non-allergenic but they may irritate your skin so until we know it may be best to just let the running water alone clean you. How does it feel?"

Looking at him she says "Like so, so many things I have felt since meeting you. It's wonderful! I have never had running water touch my skin, it's simply wonderful. My skin feels like tiny little fingers are moving down it. It's like I can feel each droplet of water."

"Oh yes, I'm starting to see why you like them so much." She stands there under the stream of water, turning slowly around letting it hit her on all sides. Using her hands she gently rubs her skin to make sure that her whole body is cleaned.

Watching Tali's hands moving over her body had been a pleasure to see but after a few moments it became highly erotic to him. "Enjoying the shower Tali? I know I am" he says with a look in his eye that had Tali seen it she might just have run to hide.

As she stands in the stream letting the water cleanse her she asks "John, is the water getting colder?"

"No, it's an insidious trick of the shower. The longer your in it, the colder the water feels so you keep increasing the temperature. That's why you saw the steam when you came in. I had been upping the temp to keep warm. Do you want it warmer?" he asks. He was really enjoying this shower.

"Yes, please."


	28. Chapter 28

Part II

Chapter 5 : Deal

The string of cursing heard emanating from the the Admirals office caused all three adjutants to check evacuation routes. Before any could leave the outer office the Admirals door opened and Raan came out. "Trelen, as soon as the fleet reaches Berrine I want my shuttle prepped and ready for departure is that understood?"

Trelen snapped to attention and said "Yes Ma'am!"

Shala'Raan just stared at him for a moment then said "I won't need a pilot. I can fly the damned shuttle myself. Make sure it's weapons rack is stocked, and have Kal'Reegar report to me." and with that turned and reentered her office.

Sitting back down at her desk she rereads the message from Shepard. Well, she can deal with that man but Tali will be a handful, I will need some help with her. Kal is someone Tali trusts. He will help me convince her to return or if need be, be able to carry her back if not.

Though the message did not state where the Normandy was, the fact that quarian's had created over half the coding used in the extranet meant it was rather simple to find its point of origin. Illium. Brevaert docks.

Looking at the flight plan for the fleet she knows almost one day more before they reach Berrine. Calculating flight time of about 12 hours. "One and a half days Shepard, use them well" she says.

Pressing reply she enters in one line before sending "Do not even think about leaving Illium, ETA 1.5 days."

'Personal aspects! Best done in person! Who the hell does he think he is. If he as done anything dishonorable to Tali I swear I will rip his heart out. I'll show you convenient!'

…

"John that's not helping" she says.

He says "I'm just trying to help you wash Tali, need to stay clean."

"John, I mean it!" she says with a laugh.

Playfully he replies "Well, okay. I bet you missed a spot here."

"Those are already clean!" she says giggling and as his hands move lower adds "And so it that!" He is like, like I don't know what! His hands are almost everywhere she thinks to herself and damn I love the way he touches me.

"Your sure" he asks "even here?" as he leans forward to kiss her gently on her neck.

"Well, I might have missed something there" she says, her voice trembling with pleasure as his lips move, softly placing little kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Smiling he says "I think I can find a few other areas where I could use that technique."

Turning her face away from the stream of water she looks up at him. Blinking as rivulets of water run from her head she smiles saying in a very sexy tone "With that dirty mind of yours I may never get clean."

Hearing her tone he softly asks "If that's the case maybe you should give up for now.?"

Looking up into his eyes she sees the passions that again burn there. That look was all that was needed for the desire in her own heart to flare to life once more. Not the all consuming inferno of earlier, not the raging storm of need and lust. No, these flames were coaxed gently into life by the softest winds of love.

Tali stands there, the water running down her back as she looks at John, at the way he is looking at her. She says quietly "I'm going to need another shower soon" as a grin grows on her face.

…

"Tali" he calls "time to wake up." Gently shaking her, he stops when he sees her eyes flutter open.

"John, is something wrong? At first concerned there was a problem but seeing the smile on his face she knows everything is okay and asks "Why did you wake me?"

"Good morning my love, I'm sorry but I need to deal with some issues that cropped up overnight. I didn't want you to wake up and not find me here." he says still smiling.

Smiling back at him she says "Thank you for telling me." She didn't add that a note could have worked and let her sleep. "Was it something to do with the ship? Do you need help? What happened last night?" she asks worried about anything concerning the Normandy.

"Last night? That memorable huh" came his reply. His smile changing to a smirk.

"What, Oh John. Not that! I will never forget that" she says a smile on her face. "No, what requires your attention so early today?"

The smirk remains but his eyes hold only love when he says"Early? It's almost 10 Tali, we slept half the morning away."

"Well who's fault is that?" she asks smiling. "Go do what you need, I think I will stay in bed for a bit longer though. For some reason I'm really tired." The evil look she gave him made him laugh out loud. She realizes he is not going to tell her what he is up to. Fine she thinks keep your secrets but let me sleep!

Chuckling he said "Honestly I wish I could join you." Seeing the wary look she gave him he continued with "to sleep Tali. Really." Bending down to kiss her he softly adds "I love you." Standing he smiles once then walks out.

She calls out "I love you too" before rolling over. The motion of the sheets against her skin reminds her of just how much the suit hides. Every move sends tingles up and down her body. The same kind of tingles that robe made last night, just before we..

Her mind begins replaying the events of yesterday and last night. She had thought that the most important day of her life had been the time before the collectors base. Oh, it was still important to her, her first time showing her face, the first time anyone had ever touched her unprotected skin since her birth. The first time she ever made love. These were all important to her but not the most important.

The most important thing in her life was when he asked her to travel through life with him. She knew at that very moment, that no matter what he asked she would do. It was the first time since her bonding to him after the trial that she truly felt complete.

Last night, oh last night was also so very special. No she thinks to herself, not the first time last night. That was just all the pent up emotions we both had held in for so long. No, the second time. Sweeter, gentler, more caring. Time taken to enjoy the pleasures without the headlong rush to complete the union. That was the John she knew and loved.

Realizing she is not getting back to sleep she gets out of bed. For a second she just stands there surprised at her feelings. For so long she has been in that suit but in less than a day she feels no worry. Outside this apartment is most likely certain death but here, here she is safe. Looking at the robes that had been tossed aside last night she picks up one and wraps it around herself.

Time for some food then back to work on the Normandy's redesign. Walking towards the kitchen she wonders if John likes green.

…

He was glad he has woken early. Gave him time to do a little research before Tali had a chance to wake up. She was a lot stronger than she looked and there were a few bruises that were going to show for last night but nothing would ever change his mind. He loved her fully and completely even if she could out leg press him he thought with a grin.

His research had found information he needed. He had known that medallion looked familiar, he had seen those medallions at that museum. In a small display case labeled 'Ancient quarian jewelry.' Hopefully they sold replica's of them and knowing tourist traps like this he was sure the did.

He also found a jewelers that might be able to help him with first hand knowledge. An asari jewelers in the city was advertising being in business for over 530 years. If there is original staff there, they may be able to create one more on the traditional side without too much trouble.

Entering the museum, he heads straight to the display that held the **pal'tec vis surden's**. He was unable to read the inscriptions as they were in Khelish but he was sure that they were what he sought. Being careful he just purchased replica's of all three, taking another look around to see if he missed one, he proceeded to the gift shop and retrieved them.

…

Tali had been working on the plans for awhile now and set them aside as another matter pushed into her thoughts. Liara had been right about him being traditional. So much so he had even found out how quarian's ask for bonding. Well, he's not the only one who's traditional. Bringing up her omnitool she begins her message.

To: Captain Hannah Shepard

From: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

Subject: John

Captain Shepard,

You don't know who I am but since I am with your son now I feel that we should meet. John has expressed reluctance in this meeting saying it's not important, that since he loves me it's all I should need to know. But I know he holds traditional values in high regard and meeting the parents of a lifemate is part of your humans conditions for marriage.

At present, the Normandy is space docked at Brevaert at Illium, undergoing repairs. We do have access to a shuttle if there is someplace you would be willing to meet with us, or, just me after John finds out I sent this.

Awaiting your reply,

Tali

Praying John doesn't shoot her, Tali presses the send icon. There, it's done.

After sending the message she has second thoughts. Maybe I really should have talked to John before doing that. Well, guess I can wait for the reply before getting too worried.

Calling the lead engineer assigned to the Normandy's refit she begins discussing the plans of the additional airlock.

…

Well, he thought, It's not exactly how he pictured a jewelers shop to be like but the sign did say "Astanya's Ancient Arts" and below that read "Custom Designs". There were pieces of jewelry displayed in the window, still it reminded him of a back alley bar. Entering the small shop he was greeted by a young asari smiling at him from behind a counter.

"Good morning sir, can I assist you in finding that special gift for your partner?" she says. The smile on her face actually look genuine and not contrived for show. "My name is Arilla. Please if you have any questions ask."

Glancing about quickly he feels so very out of place. The only jewelry he ever bought was his Ensigns bars. His mother had given him his others after making rank. Looking at both asari he nods to the other one before walking up to Arilla and asking "I'm looking to have a special piece made. Ah, Please forgive me, I mean no insult but do you have a more experienced jewelry maker here?"

"Sir, I assure you I have more experience than it looks. We asari li..." Arilla is interrupted by her co-worker in the shop.

"Ari, he is looking for Astanya" she says continuing "Commander Shepard, it is an honor to have you in our shop." she says slightly bowing. "I do not believe it is necessary to explain our longevity to him Ari, do you?" Smiling at him she adds "One wonders why a human would be asking for someone with knowledge of long ago?"

Turning to look at the other asari he says "I'm sorry miss?"

Again, bowing slightly she says "Amidda."

"Thank you Amidda, I am looking to have a medallion made. It will be quarian in design. Would that be a problem?" he asks.

"quarian!" Arilla spits out "Begg.." and is shouted down by Amidda.

"That is enough Arilla. You show me and Matriarch Astanya great insult. Leave, go to your sleep chamber and think about compassion."

"Mother!" she says but leave's through a curtained doorway.

"Please forgive her, she is young still and has not learned that forgiveness and compassion are not just for family" Amidda says to Shepard. "Now, you were mentioning a medallion?"

Pulling out the 3 replica's he says "Yes, these are copies from the museum for reference."

"Ah, **pal'tec vis surden's**. I have never heard of a quarian bonding with another species but then again, humans are still new to the galaxy and it seems the galaxy still holds surprises. I trust you will be needing only one created" she says with a smile.

"What? Oh, yes. Just one, but you see. I want it to be like these, although I cannot read the language they are much more ornate than just a name and business. I was informed that current ones have become well, simple and the person this is for is not simple."

Coming from the back room was who he presumed to be Astanya. She had what appeared to be a twig in her mouth but as she drew closer he could see little wisps of smoke leaving its exposed end. When she spoke the scent of vanilla seemed to float with her words. "I have not created a **pal'tec vis surden** in a very long while. Before the battle, before the fleet, the **pal'tec vis surden** were works of art, worn on special occasions. Now they hide them away, most made of scrap metal to conserve resources."

Looking at Shepard she says "Forgive an old woman, I am Astanya, jeweler by trade, matriarch by age" she says. "Commander Shepard, hero of the citadel, savior of the galaxy. What would you present to your lifemate? A great battle? You against Saren? A hero's symbol to impress?"

"It would have to be something that is special to Tali, something meaningful to both of us I think." he says.

Smiling she says in her calm voice "I ask again, what symbol of your love would you present to her?"

He had not expected a question like that, he didn't know what to put on it. Might be why Reegar said they just put name and ship. The Normandy? Would she accept just that? A battle? "A medallion for bonding is not the place for a battle scene. It should have nothing to do with death or dying" he says. He doesn't know what to put on it.

"For one so young to see wisdom is refreshing" she says, continuing "You are correct, the traditional **pal'tec vis surden** bear the name and a depiction of a vineyard, or farm or vessel but never destruction, never death. It should symbolize life, a future together."

Future? Smiling he says "I think I know what I want, please let me know if you can."

Astanya listens as he describes the design.

…

She couldn't help herself. It felt so good that she really didn't want to stop but she knew she had to. If she stayed in the shower too much longer she feared she would end up like one of those seafood things that she had seen once.

Turning the water off she looked at her arms as the water ran down them to turn into drops at her fingers. She swears she could feel every drop as it moved on her. Sighing, she reluctantly gets out and dry's herself. Even the slight coarseness of the towels made her body respond. Wondering where John was she wraps the robe about her and decides its really boring around here without him.

She had picked up the robes and stored them in a drawer right next to the package she had been so careful to hide from him. Sadly she realizes that last night would have been the time for it but the moment was past. It would have to wait, wait until another opportunity presented itself.

Looking for something to do, she wanders the apartment finally ending up in the office. Casually looking through the music disc's she puts one into the player and begins to listen. The soft music begin low in pitch then climbs higher, the sounds pull her body into slow motions then faster as the beat increases.

As the song ends she smiles to herself. It's been years since she danced but she loved the way the music could draw her into it, leading her into each new step, each new movement. She wondered if John would like to see her dance. Well before he does she better practice more she thinks and plays another song.

…

Smiling to himself he taps his foot impatiently as the lift slows to a halt. Stating his name the doors open and starts to insert his keycard but realizes it may frighten Tali, not know who is entering. Pressing the annunciator is just as bad. Better call first.

No response? She must not be wearing her helmet or have her omnitool. He presses the doors annunciator and waits. Now he is getting worried. Pulling his pistol out he inserts his key and enters the lock. No matter how concerned he was he would not bypass the decon so he waited.

Finally the inner door opened and he was greeted by music, loud music, coming from the office. Still being a little cautious he goes to the door and peeks in. The sight before him brought an immediate smile to his face. Tali moved about the room in perfect sync with the music.

Standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame he put his pistol away and enjoyed the sight. Every part of her body was in motion, almost as if the music itself controlled her. So fluid were her movements that at times it seemed that her whole body was as flexible as a twig. Bending left and right, arms and legs in constant motion. He realized sadly the music was ending.

As the final notes sounded Tali bowed deeply and finally noticed the pair of shoes in the doorway. Standing quickly she almost shouted "John!" then catching herself added "when did you get back? How long have you been watching?" she asks breathing heavily.

"Just for this last song Tali, you dance beautifully. The way you moved with the music was unbelievable." he answers still staring at her. "I never realized just how..flexible you are." he adds grinning.

She sees that grin and responds "Oh no! We are going out to see something other than this apartment and my body!" Grinning herself she walks up to him and kisses him adding "Besides, if I put it on, you get to watch me take if off all over again."

Kissing her again he says "You got yourself a deal Tali. It's time to see the city."


	29. Chapter 29

Part II

Chapter 6 : Tomorrow

"John please!" she exclaims "I am more than capable of dressing myself and that is NOT a part of the suit! Stop that" she says playfully as she tugs the lower portion of her suit on.

Leaving her alone as she fits herself into the bottoms he picks up her top and examines it. "These suits are wonders on ingenuity Tali. The inside feels almost like skin."

Tali looks at him saying "They have to be, we live in them and need to be soft to prevent chaffing or rubbing. Its also very absorbent to remove sweat or other, well it keeps us dry."

Looking inside the top piece he sees a defect? "Tali, there seems to be a cut or something in your top, above your breasts alittle, almost in the middle of the chest. Here" he says showing her what he meant. "See it?"

"Oh, n...no that's not a cut. Its a pouch for p..,privacy. We can put things i..in there and keep them safe" she says lying. She doesn't want to let him know what its for. It will never be used anyway she thinks sadly. "John, give me that please. I am trying to get dressed you know."

Stuttering? She only stutters when she's really nervous and lately she seemed to have overcome that. What did I say to get that reaction from her? Anyway it still looked odd where it was. What the hell would she keep there?

"Keep what?" he asks "Its not very big and anything bulky would press into your chest uncomfortably it seems. It would have to be thin, like..." Oh he thinks. Trying to backpedal he says "I don't know. Here, sorry I was just curious." He realized now just where the medallions were kept. That pouch was only 5 centimeters wide at most and she definitely didn't want me to know what it was for.

Tali was grateful he dropped the subject. If he knew what that pouch was for he would try to convince someone to actually bond them and it would end up badly. No quarian Captain would do it, there was no need to even try. Why cause all that hurt for nothing. Besides, she convinced herself, there was no need. In her heart was all the proof she required.

"John, any ideas what you want to see?" Looking at him she added "Other than that. Honestly, sometimes you have a one track mind" A smile still on her lips.

"Not really, never was much for sightseeing but if you want to see something let's go. I'll check and see what there is to see and you finish dressing. But honestly, I'll just be happy walking beside you for the day. And then later maybe a dinner out?" he says

Tali replies "Yes, that sounds good."

Opening his omnitool he starts searching for somewhere to go.

…

"Good morning Captain, I hope you slept well" asked Commander Vega.

Captain Shepard responded "Yes I did Xavier, thank you. What's up? You look like your about to burst a pressure seal."

"Well" Vega says "we received an interesting communication earlier and the boys in crypto couldn't make heads or tails of it. As soon as it was brought to my attention I immediately pulled it, it's in your in-box. You might want to view it soonest. And before you ask, all copies in crypto were deleted and they were firmly asked to forget about it."

Looking at Vega for a second she got the feeling that he was actually laughing inside. "Thank you Xavier, I think that might be a good idea." Turning she enters her office and opens her in-box.

She saw the message Xavier had indicated. From: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Thinking back she recognizes the name Tali from the geth attack but vas Normandy? On her second terminal she searches for and finds information on naming conventions. Ah, vas Normandy. Crew of the Normandy.

"Xavier, why would crypto be concerned about this message?" she asks via the intercom.

"Well, it actually came on an official military channel. Since quarian's are not part of the Alliance it was deemed possibly a coded message." was his reply.

"Thank you" she said cutting the line.

Reading the message she marvels at the brashness of this young woman. Writing a Captain in the Alliance Navy, on a secured military channel to talk about...wait, not a Captain but a mother as she finishes the message. Marriage? Lifemate? Rereading the sentence 'parents of a lifemate'?

Checking her second terminal again results in 'Not found'. She didn't expect the military database to have this but had to check. Though she knew in human terms that lifemates, soul-mates were just ways of expressing affection the wording here caused her to think it might just mean more to this woman. Accessing the extranet she finds her answers. Her eyes growing wide as the implications of the term 'lifemate' sink in. John what have you done to that poor girl.

Her searches also revealed that yes indeed, this is the same Tali that fought beside him on the citadel. Strong woman, must be to have put up with John long enough to love him.

Pressing the intercom she says "Xavier, we still have 4 days left in our stores and weapons load, any problem's so far? If not I think I need to take a day or two of leave."

"No ma'am, no problems at all and I have your leave requests ready for signing, just needed the time to take." he replies.

Laughing she says "Thank you Xavier, I take it you read the message?"

"I'm sorry but the way it came in meant I had too. Don't worry, I won't ever mention it again. Oh congratulations." he says.

"Thank you, Please see to it my skiff's ready for a trip to Illium. I will be leaving at 19:00 hours today. Right after that damned meeting with Captain Vostal."

"Yes ma'am. Shall I have a squad of marines ready?" he asks

Smiling due to his concern she says "No, just Andy. Can't go anywhere without a pilot. Out."

About 17 hours to reach Illium from this remote dump. So about noon tomorrow local dock time" she says checking her displays. Rereading the message again she responds:

To: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

From: Hannah

Subject: John

Tali,

I can not express just how surprised I was to have received your message. If what I read about lifemates is correct then welcome to the family Tali. I am looking forward to meeting my new daughter-in-law and if John does have a problem with that then he can tell me himself.

Expect my arrival at the Brevaert docks at approximately noon, local time tomorrow.

Hannah Shepard (Mom)

John had been looking for destinations but other than a few museums and an aquarium he had no idea where to go "Tali, maybe I'm just dull but I don't see anything really special to go see."

Having finally finished dressing she said "Let me look for someplace." After a few quick searches she says "You know, I would like to see that museum you found, the one with the quarian displays."

"Tali, that might not be a good idea. Over half of the exhibit was filled with items dealing with the geth uprising, some were very disturbing." he says gently.

She says "Oh, well. I certainly don't need anymore history on that. It's a shame though, we had so much art before." Deciding to not dwell on it she adds "you know, that walk sounds good to me too. At this latitude it should be cool enough for you so why not. Let's just walk, who knows maybe something will catch our interest."

Checking her omnitool again she says "And looking at the map, there is a shopping district not too far north and they have restaurants so maybe that direction?"

"Sounds good, come on dear. Lets see what we find." he says.

Waiting until the last minute to put her visor on, she kisses him then seals it in place. Seeing the visor cover her eyes, hearing the sounds of a seal being created saddened her but she knew it was only temporary. The hotel and soon the Normandy would allow her to feel life again.

Cheering at that thought she grabs John's hand and enters the lock looking forward to the afternoon.

…

"There you are Miranda. I have the workup on those replacements you wanted." Kelly said as she sat next to her in the lounge. "You really want to replace everything?"

"Yes, we don't need the constant reminders of our beginnings to get in the way. Every uniform, sheet, towel and anything else with the Cerberus logo must go." Miranda says reaching for her drink.

"Does Shepard know about this? It's going to take an awful lot of credits to replace it all." Kelly asks concerned.

Smiling Miranda says "That's why the workup. Once we know what we are dealing with we can separate the costs, spread them out over time as we start getting funds coming in again. But it will all be replaced."

Raising her omnitool, Kelly taps a few keys and transmits the data to Miranda's "There you go, if you have any questions please let me know. Bye now" she says but before she can lower her tool she sees the message indicator. Viewing the header she notes it's for Shepard and with a little surprise sees it's from an Admiral Raan?

Miranda notes Kelly's reaction asking "Kelly, anything wrong?"

"Not sure, an Admiral Raan just replied to a message from Shepard. I really shouldn't talk about his personal messages Miranda, I'm sorry. I think I need to talk to him. Again, bye and have fun" she says as she stands and walks towards the elevators.

Watching Kelly walk away a smile plays against Miranda lips. Thinking to herself as she leans back in her chair 'So Commander, Admiral Raan is it? Tali's aunt. Oh this is going to be fun to watch.'

Entering the elevator she presses 22 and pulls up her tool again. Being his personal secretary meant she had access to his communications, something she was careful not to abuse but this time she needed to. The message only stated to not leave Illium and that she was coming here.

According to the message it was sent last night, local time midnight. So that means she will be arriving around noon tomorrow. Wait, Shepard sent that message from the docks, I bet the Admiral thinks we are there. That's an hour later so 12:00 there, 11:00 here. She needed to find out what Shepard said to her so she could prepare the proper arrival.

Opening the message sent, her eyes nearly fell out. He actually asked to meet with Tali's aunt? Oh boy was this serious. Okay Kelly, stop smirking and think. Best to be private, yep the Captain's cabin. Now some turian drinks and sweets for her and Tali, best double it in case they stay awhile. Going to need a sterilizer, Gardner had one for Tali so call him and find out where it is.

An Admiral, I will need to pipe her aboard. No marines for an honor guard but I bet Ken and Gabby can act professional, well Gabby can and she can keep Ken inline. Some wine and snacks for Shepard as well. All the while she is thinking of what to get she is updating her omnitool.

A lot to do before the Admiral gets here but she can do it. She won't let the Commander down.

…

So much for the nice walk he thought as the transport dropped Tali and him off at the Trillanna Tower. A highrise with only shops, stores and restaurants for the first 30 floors that catered to every need or want they were told. Both of them had underestimated the heat at ground level in the afternoon. He admits it, Tali could have made it but he was near heat exhaustion by the time Tali finally ignored him and called for a cab.

The coolness in the taxi had revived him enough to be able to walk into the building without having to hold onto her for support. The cab driver really heard an earful as Tali had read him the riot act on his stubbornness for not calling a cab earlier.

Just inside the tower was a drinks vendor, he wondered just how much he raked in a day. Getting both of them a drink they sat to recover some more as well as to look around. Colorful displays and banners greeted the eyes wherever you looked, even upwards.

Thinking about what Tali had said of her homeworld he almost asked her if that was like the pictures she had seen. Turning to look at her he realized it would only bring sad memories so he let the thought drop. "So Tali, see a store you want to look in?"

With a smile in her voice she says "Well, all of them. Just look at the place John, isn't it fantastic?"

"It does have a certain beauty" he says looking at Tali.

Tali knows what he means, laughing softly she says "Thank you John, now get your mind out of my suit and lets go, what's the human phrase, window shopping?"

"Sure, let me finish this drink" he says then gulps down the last bit. He stands but as he extends his hand to help her up her omnitool beeps.

"Sorry, let me see who it is" she says then opens the tool to check on the message. She was expecting a report from the Head Engineer at Brevaert so was surprised to see a message from Hannah. It took a second for her to realize who Hannah was then said "Um, I need to see this."

Noticing that Tali was somewhat shielding her omnitool's display he knew it must be private. "Sure, I'll be over there when your done" and moved off alittle to discard their cups.

Opening the message while making sure John can't see it she reads the message. Here at noon dock time tomorrow? So soon? I haven't even had a chance to plan where to take her or what I'm going to say to John! Oh he's going to kill me. Wait, dock time? That's an hour ahead of here, so I have to be leaving here before 11:00 tomorrow.

Looking over at John, the way he is patiently waiting for her, she thinks of a way to get him there without telling him. No time for him to back out. She'll just say the engineer at the dock needs her to go over some specs and she can drag John along. I know he'll go with me.

Okay, he's going to ask me what this was about, keep the same lie Tali. Don't change it or you know he will catch on and no stuttering! Closing her omnitool she walks over to John saying "Ready to spend all your credits on me?"

"That and more if need be to keep you happy, by the way it looked like you were surprised by the message. Everything alright?" he asks with concern.

Damn he's observant she thinks, stick to the lie girl "Yes, it was just an update on the alterations to the Normandy. I wasn't expecting an update so soon though, there should be more information tomorrow. Nothing important right now."

Worried, he asks "Your sure? If we need to get to the ship we can. It's our home, we can always go shopping another time"

"No, really it can wait till tomorrow John. Come on, your not getting out of buying me something!" Thinking to herself why the hell not, she reaches out and takes his hand. Pulling him playfully they walk hand in hand together into the crowd of shoppers. Tomorrow will be here soon enough, best to enjoy life while I can.


	30. Chapter 30

Part II

Chapter 7 : Spaced

"Your sure it's them? We make a mistake and it won't be good and you know it" she says.

"Come on, a human and a quarian together? You saw the reports. It's got to be him." comes the reply.

"Until we have proof I'm not sending anything up the channels. How good was that intel?" she asks.

"Checking, one of our ops on Illium reported overhearing a conversation by two humans. No visual confirmation but enough to warrant a closer look." he says

"Fine, no visual, no report. My ass is too important to me to lose it by submitting a useless report to him. Tell the agent to follow up on it but do not make any moves." she orders.

"Yes ma'am" he replies sending a coded message back towards Illium. "Message sent, honestly though. Just what the hell can Shepard see in that quarian?"

"Who knows, maybe it's just a convenient place to put things" she says has she stores the report.

…

Walking hand in hand they slowly made their way through the crowds, looking briefly into the store fronts but on this level most were asari and Tali found most of their wares frivolous or so overtly sexual in design that she tended to veer away from entering.

She was also having trouble dealing with the stares of the shoppers. Someone would notice them, see them holding hands and look at her as if she were dirt. Something best swept outside so as not to impede their vision. She had been used to it when it was just herself, she had learned long ago how to ignore those looks. Being with John though made it difficult.

He was, by proximity to her, receiving the same looks and she felt bad about that. He had done nothing to deserve their hatred. Looking at him though she could see it didn't affect him. He still smiled and looked around as if nothing were wrong. Glancing ahead she saw he was leading her to a lift.

Entering the elevator she saw others walking toward it as well but when they looked at her they stopped or turned away. Willing to wait for another one instead of being trapped with a thief. She knew this was a mistake, they should have just stayed in the hotel, away from the hatred and bigotry she saw.

Noticing Tali's posture as the doors closed leaving them alone. As the lift ascended he asked "Tali, what's wrong? You're not having any fun and this was supposed to be something nice for you." Concern written on his face.

Looking at the floor she says "John, I shouldn't be here. All I'm doing is causing you trouble. I've been watching the way they look at us, at you. It's unfair to you. Please, take me back to our room." The sadness in her voice brings pain to him.

Before he could answer the doors opened on the 30th floor. Knowing he needs to talk to her, he presses the 210th floor, heading to the restaurant at the top. Turning to her he places a hand on her shoulder, the other one below her chin and gently raises her head forcing her to look up at him.

"Tali, stop that. You have every right to be here. If not for you none of this would even exist. Don't worry about the looks fools and idiots give us, they blindly go about their days in ignorant bliss. Listen to me, have I let your hand go? Have I tried to hide the fact that I want you by my side?" he says lovingly.

"No" she says softly "But.." he interrupts her gently.

"Shhh. You should know by now that you are the center of my world. As long as you're beside me I can weather any storm, face any foe. I know the person under this suit and she is beautiful, sweet and caring. They only see the suit through jaded eyes. They are at fault, not you."

"I know John, but to see them look at you like that, with hatred. It hurts me."

Smiling he says with love in his voice "Then look only at me, see only me for now. In all our battles we have protected and shielded each other from harm. Let me protect you from their words, let me shield you from their looks."

Seeing the care and love in his face, hearing his words so gentle she can think of nothing that he can't do. "I love you" is all she can say as she hugs him tightly.

…

"Aw Kelly, you don't need to buy any fancy stuff for the Commander, I'll be more than happy to fix up something really nice for Tali and that Admiral lady of hers. Don't forget, I've been cooking stuff for Tali for a month now and she ain't dead yet, besides I still have some recipes to try. And you can't have fancy grub without the wine. I'll get that as well." Gardner says.

Smiling Kelly replies "Thanks, I really appreciate it. I am sorry it's taking some of you shore leave though."

"No worries" he says grinning "with what those two kids did for us it's the least I can do."

Okay she thinks to herself as she breaks the comms connection. That's the food and drink. Now to see if Ken and Gabby are available. Trying to get Gabby on the comm for a few minutes she gives up and contacts Ken.

"Kelly, um, how can I help ya lass?" he says.

"I'm really sorry to bother you but I need to know if you can be an honor guard tomorrow on the ship." she asks.

"Honor guard? For whom?" he asks "We got some big brass with shiny medals that needs ta be hand held up a gangplank?"

"Yes, a quarian Admiral is meeting with the Commander and Tali tomorrow and I wanted to have the Normandy show the proper respect." she replied.

Gabby piped up "I'm coming too Kelly"

"Woman be quiet! Ain't no one supposed to know about us yet remember!" he blurts out.

"He's really doing it? He's meeting with Tali's aunt? I'm so going to be there whether you want me or not!" Gabby firmly states.

Laughing Kelly says "Please Gabby, I need both of you there. She is due to arrive tomorrow at noon at the space dock. Remember that's an hour ahead of us so make sure your there at 11:30 dock time, that's 10:30 local."

"Oh, and full dress uniform please" she adds.

"Of course, you don't think I'll let Ken outta here in anything less for this do you? Bye Kelly and thanks for the great news." Gabby adds then signs off.

Saying out loud to herself "Okay Kelly, that's it. Everything is set now to just sit back, relax and wait for tomorrow. A nice private little meeting for them should be just perfect."

At the same time she was relaxing Gardner was telling Chief Ramirez, in very clear terms, just why he could not make the basketball game they had arranged in the gym tomorrow with the rest of the crew.

…

Having reached the restaurant, John had just smiled at the patrons and pressed 30. The looks of shock and irritation on their faces had even caused Tali to snicker.

"You know you just irritated them" she said but somehow she didn't mind. It had not helped that when the doors opened they were standing there in a very intimate embrace. The fact that John had said 'sorry, I'm taken' to the young asari that had smiled at him didn't help matters any either.

Smiling himself he said "They can wait. Besides I rather enjoy being alone with you in close quarters." as he pulled her close again, resting his head on her visor. Just staring into her eyes.

It seemed like an eternity as she just looked into his eyes. His arms wrapped around her like armor against any foe. They stayed like that the entire trip back down to the 30th floor. She was unsure how long they stayed like that but a soft "Excuse me" pulled them both back to reality.

Pulling his head back from her visor he turned and saw a elderly human woman smiling at them and patiently waiting for them to exit. Clearing his throat he says "Oh, sorry. Got lost there for a moment." and taking Tali's hand led her off the elevator.

The woman just said "Its okay, I once remember getting lost like that myself" and getting on the elevator turned to watch them walk hand in hand towards the shops. A smile on her face.

"Why the 30th? What's on this level?" she asked as she glanced around.

"Ah, this is the human level. Or at least it's mostly human. There will be shops like the one those robes came from here I suspect." he said as he tried to find a directory of the floor.

"More robes? I have plenty unless you plan on hiding them on me" she says with a slight giggle.

Smiling at her he says "If you want more then sure. But I thought you might like to get a feel for what humans found interesting. Clothing stores, housewares, specialty shops. There's a couple art galleries here to, of course all human artists most likely so there won't be any names you will recognize."

"Specialty shops? What's special about them?" she asks confused at the name.

"No, it's not that the store is special but what is in the store. It's a niche store. A shop that sells only electronics, one that sells intimates. Things like that. Most of these stores cover a wide range of items but with limited variations. Specialty shops sell few different items but with many variations." he tries to explain.

"I'm not sure I fully understand what you mean but it's okay. If we go into one you can show me" she says giving up on understanding the topic for now.

Tali just looked around as they walked. Looking into the stores, watching the people. The few who did turn to stare or comment were quickly hidden by John's body or drowned out by his voice. He truly was her shield. All the time never once letting go of her hand.

About a third way around the level she saw a store she wanted to enter. Shepard had looked at her with a grin but let her lead him into it still walking hand in hand.

…

"Spill it Kelly" Kasumi says.

"Kasumi, you know I can't do that" she responds

"Be reasonable, if you don't tell me now it just means I break in here tonight and take the data from your omnitool while your defenselessly sleeping" she states in a friendly tone.

Eyes flaring wide Kelly says "Okay, okay. You win. It's not really that big a deal anyway. Tomorrow, Commander Shepard and Tali will be having lunch aboard the Normandy with Tali's aunt Admiral Raan. Since both of Tali's parents are dead, she is the closet relative."

"So tomorrow is it. High noon. Kelly, better have Dr. Chakwas on standby." she says smirking.

"It wont go like that and you know it" she says then rethinks everything she knows. "Okay, maybe I will let her know. Happy now?" she asks.

"Oh yes, very happy. Thank you Kelly. Sleep tight" she says and leaves.

Kelly watches her leave then sends a message to Dr. Chakwas after locking her door. She also notes that Shepard has not read the reply yet. Shrugging to herself she thinks 'guess he's having too much fun to notice.'

…

"Tali, this isn't necessary" John says.

"Why not?" is her reply.

"It's wasteful." Yeah, appeal to her quarian nature he thinks. "You wouldn't replace a fuel pump just because it was the wrong color would you?"

"I would if it was bad and that" pointing to his chest "is bad."

"Tali, you know it doesn't mean anything to me. There's no reason to replace or remove it and you know it" he states.

"Fine John, then if your dead set on that view you can apply the same thoughts to my suit." she states, her tone sounding final.

Realizing she was trying to be serious he gives in "Okay Tali, you win. I suppose it's not a bad idea to get a few outfits that don't have Cerberus plastered all over it." Oh he knew she was kidding about the suit. He had been learning how to pick up her body language At least he hoped she had been kidding. But if he didn't give in to her wish they would never leave the store.

'Finally' she thought to herself, he can be such a stubborn man! "It's about time John" she said as she turned to the clothing rack and pulled out the shirt she had already selected, showing it to him.

"Um" he says looking at the bright yellow shirt she holds up for him. "Yellow is not one of my favorite colors Tali and before you try, pink or bright green is out too."

Turning back to the rack she smiles to herself. When his mom gets here tomorrow at least there won't be that distraction. One less thing to worry about. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears him ask to look at him.

"Hey Tali, what about this?" he asks holding a purple shirt up. It's shade is slightly darker than her own cloth. "It almost matches."

"It's perfect John" she says as her hand moves over the fabric. Smiling to herself she thinks 'he is trying to match my colors, to match me.'

"Now for some black pants to go with this" he says as he looks around for them and seeing them takes off.

…

"You needed to see me Ma'am" Kal says as he enters her office.

"Yes, I need your help with a serious matter. I would appreciate it if you could keep this between you and I" Raan states.

"Understood ma'am." he states.

Raan begins "There has been a development concerning a quarian. She appears to be in danger and I need your assistance in protecting her."

A quarian? Funny she doesn't give a name but not my place to ask he thinks "Is this quarian in the fleet or should I prepare for a mission?" he asks.

"I can't tell you too much until we depart but she is currently on Illium" then looking straight at him says "I need you to be ready for anything including a fight."

"Yes ma'am." he says. Still no name? "Illium can be a nasty place if this girl signed anything ma'am" He assumed it must be a girl on pilgrimage, who else could it be.

Sighing she says "No, I fear it's not something that simple Kal. I must apologize for not giving you more information just yet but this is a personal matter to me. Just know we are quite possibly going to save her life." adding to herself 'no matter what that damned infatuated child may think'.

"When do we leave ma'am" he asks

"As soon as we reach Berrine." Raan checks the schedule and says "About 5 hours from now. My shuttle is being prepared and will be in bay 191"

"I will be ready ma'am." Bowing he turns and leaves thinking to himself 'Illium? I sure hope we don't run into Shepard and Tali there. If Raan finds out about them and the fact he helped Shepard he may very well be spaced right along beside him'.


	31. Chapter 31

Part II

Chapter 8 : Cerberus

The head waiters face was less than an inch away from John's. In a tone that would shatter rock to dust he was saying very slowly "Do You Want To Repeat That or should I just toss you out a window to remove your prejudice stench?"

The sheer terror in the stewards face meant the words were sinking in deep. The fact that John had grabbed him by his jacket and was now pulled halfway over the counter only emphasized what he said. Tali had never seen a humans face go through so many color changes.

After their little shopping spree they had decided to head up to the towers restaurant again but this time to actually eat. It had actually turned into a nice afternoon, well after the rocky start but John had done everything he could to ensure she had had fun.

When they exited the elevator they had not gone directly into the restaurant but instead took the scenic roundabout walk along the exterior observation deck. The city was once more moving into it's night life. She had been very happy just then, watching the city change, holding onto John's arm. Then they went inside.

They had just reached the counter when the steward had turned to them and drolly asked "Sir, would you kindly take your pet outside please. We d..." he never finished his statement.

Now John held him.

Placing her hand on John's shoulder Tali says "Please John, let him go. We can eat elsewhere."

The sound of a weapon extending got their attention but John still stood there holding the steward. The batarian who held the weapon, some eclipse member, said "Put him down."

Tali reacted, dropping low she let her leg swing out catching the batarian's feet and knocking them out from under him. As he hit the ground her fist met his skull just above his four eyes slamming his head back into the floor. Tali stood up as his limp form lay unmoving on the floor and turned back to John.

"You're right Tali, it's obvious the staff and some of the clientele here are sub-par. I would be afraid of eating food in a place like this." The whole time he spoke his voice had been increasing volume so at the end, most of the restaurant heard him.

Tali's hearing picked up some conversations and inside her helmet she started to smile. "Johnny, for once you don't have to eat those vegetables. We're going.", "Did you hear that? Somethings wrong with the food." and her favorite "Wait, that's THE Shepard and he's afraid to eat here? Waiter. Check!"

Giving the steward one last hard look he says "Your lucky day fella, maybe you should learn something from this." then releases him as he steps back to stand beside Tali.

The look of relief on the waiters face turn to terror once more as he began falling. With a thud his chest impacted the counter scattering the ever present store ads and displays across the floor. Then slowly he sank down behind the counter as he fainted.

Looking at him Tali says "John, please. Lets just go back to the hotel. Except for a just few times I've had a wonderful time today with you. You made today very special for me."

Together they turned and began walking, passing a few patrons who still stared back and forth from them to the unconscious forms at the counter. Walking hand in hand they exited the restaurant heading to the transport station on the observation deck.

"By the way, nice move back there" he says smiling at her.

"Thanks, it felt good too." she relied.

Looking down at her he smiles but before he can say anything a woman says "Miss, that was incredible. That batarian never stood a chance."

They both look and see a young woman, 25 or so he thinks, just smiling at them both.

"Not all of us are bigots, I heard what that man said. He deserved a lot more than what you gave him. Anyway, I just wanted to meet you both and wish you two luck. Bye" she says as she moves away with a few of her friends.

"See Tali, not all people are like that guy" he says as they move up in the line for a cab.

"No John" she says just looking at him with loving eyes "not all of them."

…

Damn it, she was running late. Vostal can be such an ass at time. Nitpicking about crew rotations and some of his replacements, like he even knew who his steward was. Luckily for her she did know hers and Inga had had everything packed already. Quick lift up to the bay and then we can leave.

As she entered the cabin she could already hear the whine of the thrusters. Smiling to herself she realized that Andy must know why the sudden trip. Scuttlebutt is a hard thing to slow down on a ship. No matter, even if the entire crew new about it she could care less.

Entering the command deck she nods to Andy and says "Thanks for the quick dust-off. I'm running alittle behind as you know so..as soon as were out of visuals go to full military power. Lets see what time we can get back shall we?

"Yes Ma'am!" came the enthusiastic reply. Andy loved this assignment. He loved to fly and a captains gig was actually a pretty fast little ship, in the right hands. His.

Heading aft she checks her gear she sees just a single suitcase and suit bag, good Inga hadn't gone overboard. Opening a bottle of wine, she poured herself a drink and sat just staring out the porthole for awhile just relaxing from her meeting. She needed the time to clear her mind before tackling the dossier.

After a time she sat her empty glass down and opened her omnitool. Unbuttoning her jacket to get more comfortable as her eyes scanned the first bits of data. Not a lot here on her. Not too surprising she thought, quarian's were not considered to be much in the way of a threat to the Alliance. Well, not yet anyway.

From what she already new of them, the quarian's had been handed the short end for way too long. Could be great allies... "No" she said out loud. This is not a trip to talk politics, this was a trip to see most likely the newest member to the Shepard household. Turning back to the report she continued reading.

Somewhere between "Most accomplished engineer and Asset to any ship she heard more than felt the skiff accelerate to military thrust. Well, if 130 percent thrust isn't enough to get me to the meeting on time I'll just shoot Vostal and we'll call it even.

At the end of the report were two images. The first was labeled Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Presidium and was dated almost two and a half years ago. The day she stood with John and saved the galaxy. The second was labeled Tali'Zorah vas Neema instead. This one was taken when she entered the councilors office.

The difference between the two images were remarkable. Had they not been labeled she would have assumed they were of two different people. Just looking at the images she could tell from the first image that she was young, her suit had an almost haphazard look to it that so many young men and women have. The second image though, that showed a mature woman. Hannah thought her suit was lovely.

For John to have fallen in love with someone he might never see says a lot about this young woman. She was really looking forward to this meeting.

…

Arriving back at the hotel John had called the desk to have their packages sent up. Tali had immediately taken her visor off but at Johns insistence left the suit on. This confused her until the bags were delivered and he told her they still needed to sterilize them. So for the next 10 minutes they joked around and waited as the items went through the airlock.

"John, I can feel your hand there." she said.

"What? I saw a speck of dust" was his reply.

"Uh huh, the only thing you saw was something to grab" she shot back playfully.

Kissing her he thought she felt alittle warm. "Tali, how long do your medications and boosters last?" he asked concerned.

She looks at him with a very guilty look saying "A.. they work for about 8 hours at effective levels then taper off over another 6 hours." Trying to change the subject she says "John, while we wait want me to put on some music?"

"Tali" he says sternly. "When's the last time you took them?" Not buying into her ploy he crosses his arms and just looks at her.

She stands there looking down at the floor. She starts to move one foot as if she was crushing something under it and finally answers him. "Well, yesterday. Just before I came out to you on the couch." She became very interested in the floor. The blush that was deepening on her face told the story.

Concerned he said "Tali, why? The last thing I want is you getting sick. Well really sick that is. Why haven't you been using them or at least keeping me away from you?"

Looking at him, knowing she better tell the truth she says "Because, if I use the boosters and antibiotics my body won't adapt to you. It will just continue trying to fight the germs. I've been feeling alittle fever coming on but for most of our 'activities' last night the medication was in full effect. And don't forget. Last night was not the first time I was exposed to your germs so my body had already fought them once."

"It's still a risk I wish you had spoken to me about. Yes, I know it's your body but I want you to know it's my heart. I don't care if it takes a week, a year or a lifetime. If you can adapt to me it will happen. No need to rush it."

"Your right" she says sadly but cheers up alittle saying "You know, I don't need to use the boosters. If I just use a normal dose for a few days then taper them off it should protect me and still let me adapt to you."

Smiling he says "Now that's a plan I can accept but keep a booster shot ready just in case, and let me know where it is. Okay?"

"Okay" she says, seeing his look she adds "I promise John. I'll go start right now. I really don't want to be too sick for tomorrow" Damn, why did she say that?

"Tomorrow? What's so special about tomorrow?" he asks

Don't stutter she says to herself "Remember? tomorrow I think we firm up the redesign for the cabin and I want to be clear headed to follow the designs" she lies. Well, at least no stuttering. "Okay, I'll take them now" and heads to the bedroom.

"While your doing that I'll grab the stuff from the lock" he says smiling after her.

Before he can begin his omnitool beeps. Opening the tool he see's two messages. Admiral Raan and Astanya. Looking to see if Tali is coming down the hall he opens Raan's message first. When the hell did I send this, he thinks to himself. Simple and to the point. Dock tomorrow at...noon. He had to calculate the times, not his strong point unless it's on the battlefield.

Okay, that will work. Tali needs to be there for the redesign. He can tag along and surprise her.

Looking again for Tali he opens the second message. Its an image of the **pal'tec vis surden**. Seeing movement he closes the tool quickly. Grabbing a handful of clothes he starts taking them back to the bedroom but his mind is going over what he saw. To him it was perfect. He just hoped it was a perfect for Tali.

Passing her in the hallway she said "Love you" through a beautiful smile.

"Love you too dear" returning her smile knowing full well he could never make one as lovely as hers. Once in the bedroom he puts the clothing on the bed then enters the bathroom locking the door. Opening the message again he looks over the design and smiling he replies that its perfect and yes, commit it to the platinum medallion authorizing payment as well.

'Okay' he thinks to himself. Only one thing left to get and it can become a reality. A superior to preside over the ceremony. Maybe I can find a way to get Tali to tell me who can without realizing him...

"John? Are you in there?" Tali calls "Your not going to make me put all this away myself are you?"

…

"What do you mean by 'somehow'? SomeONE had to have done it." he states.

"Well, that's just it. No one would have done it. It's too dangerous and besides the weapons system were strictly off limits, we all know that." came the reply

"I suppose it's possible that we have an intruder aboard but hell, they require a DNA scan just to go to the can around here."

"Yeah, that thing screwed up earlier again today, wouldn't let Salazar into the head. Should have seen the look on his face."

"Great, now we have people playing pranks with the security? Soon the whole place will be overrun."

"Can't happen, like you said. Security is too tight. But there is no way it could have been done by a single person."

"Oh come on, now your saying we have multiple unfriendlies here? Even I can't buy that."

"I don't know to be honest. I do know it took four people to disengage those couplers though."

"So in the space of 5 minutes we have gone from someone to a hoard of hostiles?"

"Come to think of it, I did hear a report from section 3 about equipment found to have been moved and no one admits to moving it."

"No you don't. Now I see where you're trying to go. There is no such thing as ghosts. End of story."

"I'm not saying 'ghosts' but dammit, look at what's been going on around here." Pausing to listen he then says "Shhh, did you hear that?"

"What? I heard nothing but your crap about ghosts."

'Sorry, thought I heard something coming from behind the bulkhead."

"Okay, now your just trying to creep me out."

"No, I'm not. You don't want to believe that's fine with me but I know..."

"Know? Know what? Oh right, that we have ghosts aboard that can move equipment and reconnect power conduits."

"Look, you don't understand me. At least Suzi listens to me with an open mind."

"Um, whose Suzi. There a girl here I haven't met yet?"

"You really don't pay much attention do you. I'm talking about Suzanne, my sister. You met her last night during dinner."

"Uh, your an only child."

…

The stealthed picket ship, orbiting another planet in the system just sat there listening. It's job was to record everything going on aboard the research vessel and the carcass it sat by. Everything spoken or seen was recorded by the research ships computers then past to this ship.

Dutifully recorded conversations were beamed from the computers aboard that vessel back to Cerberus. The tech who was assigned to view all incoming feeds yawned as yet another boring discussion about last nights dinner was past on.


	32. Chapter 32

Part II

Chapter 9 : Perfect

Like the music, Tali just seemed to flow through the room. Her body a physical manifestation of what he was hearing. Her graceful movements brought visions of grasses in a soft wind or at times trees straining against a tempest in defiance. She made him see all that with just her motion.

As the music faded like the slow setting of a sun, she too seemed to diminish. Fading into the night.

His eyes popped open, heart beating rapidly, and for a second just listened. Hearing her breathing next to him, feeling her head on his shoulder he relaxed, heart slowing. It was just a dream he said to himself. She's here and safe. He had to think hard to see why the dream had ended like that. He was worried about her and that damned stunt she pulled with her medications.

She wanted to be with him, skin able to touch skin at any time, not trapped in her suit. Her actions today had really scared him. Trying to force her body into adapting to his had been dangerous. The impulsive act of a child. No, not a child but a woman, wanting to be with her lifemate. Thinking back a few hours, definitely a woman.

After they had stowed the clothing and enjoyed a quiet dinner she had looked at him, a mischievous grin on her face and said 'Remember that deal?' He had been wondering why her suit was still on as a smile came to his lips as well.

He had sat on the bed as she slowly, so slowly started to remove her suit. Halfway through he had joined her in its removal unable to just watch anymore.

Kissing each newly exposed patch of skin as her suit landed on the floor, piece by piece. Their breath's so heavy and warm on each others bodies had only heightened the feelings as their hands caressed and held each other. Her sweet fragrance filling his lungs with every breath.

Both had been undressing, each helping the other so when the last piece of her suit touched the floor they embraced with their bodies from head to toe, skin to skin. Kissing each other gently, he had picked her up and carried her the short distance to the bed.

They had just lain there a moment, staring into each others eyes. Unspoken words of love and commitment passing between them like the breath's they shared, surrounding them in a blanket of peace.

Then they started with a kiss.

Yes he thought, definitely a woman.

…

"You are clear to depart, Keelah se'lai Admiral." said the security officer

"Thank you." Raan replied as the shuttle lifted from the deck and exited the Tonbay. Once cleared of the surrounding fleet she increased speed to full.

Rechecking her course, 9 hours to the relay then another 3 in system to Illium she turns to Kal saying "I'm sorry for the secrecy but too many would try to use my connection to Tali as a means of leverage."

He is visibly shaken, Tali? Oh keelah this is going to be bad. "I understand ma'am." is all he says. He is afraid of saying too much so best to fall on protocol. That's easy for him. He knows his place and it is not to council an Admiral.

Surprised by his simply reply she pauses a moment. He doesn't seem too concerned about her, no questions about the situation? Was she wrong in thinking their friendship was stronger than it seemed? No she finally thinks. He's a soldier, one of our best, he knows how to separate feelings from missions. He just needs the details.

"We are going to Illium to bring Tali back to the fleet. She may not be in danger just yet but if I allow this to continue she very well could be." she says. She had seen Kal stiffen alittle but it seemed it was due to her first statement, not the last. It's most likely he is just accepting that her life may be in danger. There is caring in him for her.

No, she thinks to herself, not that type of caring. She as never seen any indication of bonding between them no matter how many missions they were on together. Was a shame really, Kal was a good man. Steady and strong in any situation, even Haelstrom though in the reports she read it was clear he was affected by the loss of so many men and women.

"Ma'am" he says carefully wording the statement "I believe Tali is still aboard the Normandy. There is no danger there, on that ship." Careful to not mention Shepard he made his statement to get more information without asking.

She just looks at him in disbelief. Is he that blind to emotions? "Kal, it was obvious during the trial that she had feeling for Shepard and he had them as well for her. She is trying to follow her dream without realizing it is just a dream. She wants what can never be." she says and her frustration at the situation flares within her.

"Tali is not one to follow dreams ma'am. Shepard would not do anything to harm her, you should know that." Damn it, how did she find out?

"Shepard is playing on her emotions! He is human, without worry or fear of infection or death from something even as simple as a kiss. He may have had good intentions at the start but we both have seen how quickly those can turn into a selfish need." She says sadly. "He even has the audacity to request a meeting with me about her future!"

Kal sits there unmoving. So that's it. Shepard, in trying to do an honorable thing has brought this to a head. I respect him for that, not afraid to show his feelings. But what am I to do? I am a fleet marine, sworn to protect my people but which one do I protect? Raan or Tali?

Seeing that Kal has not replied she realizes her outburst had been alittle extreme. "I'm sorry Kal. I think I'll just get some rest and calm down." I should never have meddled with her feelings before. Had I kept quiet she would have been safe.

"Yes ma'am. I will be here if you need me." he states. She thinks Shepard is coercing her, forcing her to do something she should not. She is acting like my mother when I joined the marines, afraid for my safety. Silently he prays to the ancestors for guidance.

…

Soft kisses wake him, his eyes open to see hers smiling back. "Good morning" she says

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asks smiling back at her.

"Always with you. Let's grab some breakfast so we can enjoy the morning. You are hungry aren't you?" she asks playfully.

"Oh yes, very. But for now I guess some food would be okay" he replies grinning. "By the way, how's your fever?

"Better, like I said it was just starting so the antibiotics were able to slow it." Looking a little guilty she adds "I'm sorry about that foolishness. I know better, I let my wants overrule my brain."

Smiling he kisses her once then says "Tali, you don't need to worry about that. It's done with, now we go forward and take each day as it comes. No need to rush."

"I know you're right." she says cheering "Now let's get some food before I die of starvation."

…

"I'm sorry sir but due to an unforeseen issue the Normandy needs to be cleared of all non-crew for about 8 hours. Starting at 10 today." Kelly stated.

"You understand that Brevaert will not be held accountable for any delays this will cause during the Normandy's repairs?"

"Oh yes, we understand that. It's just that we have no choice in the matter." she says.

"Very well, orders have been issued. There will be no dock personnel aboard the Normandy for the duration of the time allotted."

"Thank you Brevaert, the Commander will really appreciate this." Kelly said and broke the connection. Wow, she thought to herself. She almost forgot that part. Wouldn't be much of a meeting with dock worker walking through every deck.

Opening her omnitool she started scanning her itinerary making sure nothing else was missed.

Finding nothing she checks for any hotel business like the reported fight in the bar last night. Zaeed and Jack really need to tone it down alittle she thinks. Looking at the header she notes it's a dry cleaning bill, most likely for Gabby and Ken. She was alittle shocked to see just how expensive it was for just 2 suits but decided to not force the issue. The hotel was still sore about the fight.

Now it was time to get ready herself, after all she was not going to miss this for anything.

…

"Captain, we just completed transit. Approximately 3 hours to Brevaert." And states in the intercom. Lots of traffic out here, even a quarian shuttle he says to himself.

"Thank you Andy. When we reach the dock please request docking on the Normandy if possible." Hannah says.

Turning to her wardrobe she thinks 'Now what should I wear. Full dress uniform? No, this is a personal meeting. Yes, this should be fine.' pulling out a dark blue pant suit. Old fashioned but still my style she thought.

…

"Ma'am, an Alliance gig just arrived in system. About 20,000 kilometers astern. They appear to be headed towards Illium" Kal reported.

Raan's mind refuses to leave situation at hand. She knew how much Tali cared for him but she had raised her to think damn it. Rael was never there for her but I was, there to help her deal with her mothers death, there to help her deal with Shepard's loss two years ago. Don't worry Tali, no matter what he has done I will help you again.

Thinking back on their last conversation she knows she was supportive of this relationship but she had thought it would resolve itself. After a time she would have seen that their love was impossible and done what all quarian's do, 'give to another that which you cannot use'. She would tire of the stim programs and their empty feelings and seek others of her kind in search for what she needed. Raan had also believed that Shepard would do anything to keep Tali safe so nothing more could ever occur.

Yes Tali, I set you up to fail but in a gentle way. To learn of real love, the joy and the sorrow, but safely within your suit. I had to do this or you would never have found your lifemate, blinded by Shepard and never seeing the one you were meant for.

Tali should have come to the realization that she could love him safely from afar and return to the fleet where she belonged. No physical contact would have also dampened Shepard's feelings for her. At least that was how it should have gone. Something changed the equation, something altered the outcome. Instead of dwindling it grew.

What kind of real life could she have with a human, there is no bonding. She will never experience the joy, the utter completeness of that pure union. Never be able to have a child of her own. No, I cannot allow this to go any further.

As she sat there just looking at her weapon she realized that Tali was the daughter she never had. She would do what was necessary to protect her life, her true happiness. Even if it took her own.

Realizing Kal expected a response she finally replies "A gig? Some ranking official in their military then. No concern of ours."

"Yes ma'am. Just keeping you informed on the tacticals" he said. Wondering but never asking why her reply took so long.

"Thank you Kal, what's our ETA with Brevaert?" Raan asks.

"Just under 3 hours at current velocity." was his brief response.

"Kal, once we get in visual range request docking on the Normandy's flight deck. It will make what happens easier to deal with." she says. She loves him but he cannot love her back no matter how much Tali wants it.

"Yes ma'am" he responds again. Damn it, he still was not sure what he was going to do. Help Tali and possible be responsible for hurting an Admiral and face exile due to treason or help Raan and be responsible for separating Tali from her lifemate. If you can hear me ancestors now is the time I truly need your wisdom.

"Kal, just be ready to carry Tali out if she will not come on her own." Raan says sadly.

That was enough to set him in motion. Standing after checking the controls one last time he walks back to Admiral Raan having made his decision. "Admiral Raan, we need to speak" he says.

As he describes the conversation he had with Shepard the shotgun in Raan's lap falls to the floor, ignored.

…

"John are you dressed yet?" she calls from the common area.

"Almost Tali, don't worry we have plenty of time." he calls back as he cinches his belt. Checking the chrono he sees its only 9:10. Still 2 hours to go. She sure is anxious to talk to those engineers. Well, at least it won't be a fight trying to get her on the ship on time.

Looking around he sees the small statuette he had gotten for her and decides if Raan sees that it might make this go smoother. Okay, don't kid yourself. But it won't hurt so he picks it up and puts it into his pocket.

Walking out to the living area he sees Tali just looking out the windows. Something about her stance is off but he can't put his finger on what's wrong. For some reason he gets the feeling she's worried?

Hearing him behind her she turns and smiles. "You look nice John. That color looks good on you too" she says "Oh, before I forget you received a package while you were in the bathroom. It's in the office, it was marked private and the label will not respond to my query."

"Thanks, I'll take a look at it and then we can go." There's only one thing he is expecting but not this soon. A package that she has no idea what's inside, must be driving her insane he thinks with a grin. Well lets see what's in it.

Walking into the office he sees the small package and using his tool he scans the label. It can't be. Already? Looking behind him to make sure Tali is not there he opens the package and pulls out a small pouch. The material feels soft in his fingers. Carefully he empties the contents into his hand.

The **pal'tec vis surden** was beautiful. Even though it was small, the engraved designs were easily recognizable. He could even make out the Khelish words at the bottom. He knew he would someday learn to read that beautiful script. Placing it back into the pouch he slipped it into his jacket. Wiping the label just in case Tali gets noisy he walks out to her.

Still standing at the window, watching the transports past the window Tali is nervous. She had reread Hannah's reply. It looked like she has already accepted me but she has not met me yet. It's easy to be nice though when no one can see you. She was also scared to death of saying something wrong and insulting her.

John had walked up to her and slid his arm around her waist drawing her attention to him. "What was in the package?" she asks "It couldn't have been big and it was light."

"Just something I ordered, if your nice to me I may show it to you sometime." he says teasing her.

"Nice to you?" she asks smiling "I think that can be arranged but later. We really should get going John. Don't want to keep the engineers waiting."

…

Kelly moved about the cabin making sure everything was dusted and clean. She had been caught off guard by the plaque that was affixed by the entry but a quick scan and translation and she was smiling ear to ear. Shepard did that for Tali she thought.

The picture had surprised her as well. It did seem like it belonged here though. Putting a small picture frame on his desk she activated it and positioned it so it was the perfect viewing angle when he sat to work. The picture of Tali, though not the best angle, was the only one she could get without getting caught.

Making the bed so as to appear proper as well she took one last look around the cabin and left. Time to check on Gardner and to change she thought. Would not be very good for her to be in the same clothes she scrubbed a bathroom in.

Before she even reached the galley she could smell something delicious. Coming into the mess she saw Gardner moving between pots, stirring as he went and peeking into an oven. Calling out to him he just looked at her quickly, smiled while saying "Hi Kelly" then back to his pots.

Walking up to the counter Kelly stopped to watch him. "These are for Shepard" indicating a couple of pans and the oven. Inside she could see small canapes of some pastry. "And these" indicating 4 covered pots "are for Tali and the Admiral. 4 different types of turian delicacies. Don't worry, I have enough sterilized food containers for all this. They are going to love it. Oh, the wine is being chilled, including the turian. Got red and white."

Kelly smiled, it was all coming together. It was going to be so perfect for them.


	33. Chapter 33

Part II

Chapter 10 : Hell

John was surprised by the quiet he found on board the Normandy. He has been through countless refits and space docks and not once would he have described it as quiet. He looked at Tali with an unspoken question.

Tali was also alittle unnerved by the lack of activity. "John, why is it so quiet here?" she says almost in a whisper. She opens her omnitool and after taking a few reading says "The power systems are active. So that's normal. Doors are also still sealed in med-bay and the AI core"

"Tali, would the dock shut down ops for your meeting?" he asks

"Um, John." she says slowly, letting her strength build. "Um, maybe we should go to the cabin first." she finally says. Delaying the argument that is bound to happen.

"Good idea. Maybe we will find someone there." Checking his chrono they walk back to the elevator he saw the time was 11:25.

…

Kelly stood in the middle of the cargo hold. The ships shuttle as with most of the items in the hold, had been removed already for the repairs so there would be plenty of room for a gig. Of course, she started worrying, if she showed up in a larger vessel and then need their shuttle to transport her to the ship.

Calm Kelly, don't let it worry you she thought to herself. Looking to her left Ken and Gabby looked perfect. Their uniforms shined. They even had the honorary cutlass's from their Alliance days. Just seeing them like that calmed her nerves.

Okay, remember you two. When the door opens I pipe her aboard then when she is just before you I call attention. Then you..

Gabby laughs and says "Kelly, we know what to do, relax. Even Ken can do this without too many mistakes. We brought the swords because their flashier than silly rifles for this. Stop worrying, I'll keep Ken in line."

"Thanks mum" he said.

…

"Captain, looks like will be following that quarian shuttle into the dock. About another 25 minutes or so." Andy says.

"Thanks Andy, we can wait and be respectful of their space" she replies. quarian? Maybe she is returning from the fleet. I really didn't think to verify the meetings. Oh well, if that's them then it's good they get aboard first.

"Yes ma'am" he says smiling. He liked the quarian's and secretly he hoped he could ask one to bump the gigs thruster outputs alittle or a lot if he was lucky.

…

The elevator door slides open and John freezes. Oh My God! The plaque! What the hell do I tell Raan? Um, I did it as a joke? Yeah, Tali would kill you for saying that. Put a towel over it. No. No, if she doesn't like it then that's her problem, I told Tali I would not hide my feelings.

Looking at him Tali asks "John, everything okay? You seemed to jerk just now."

"No, everything's okay. Come on, lets see if those engineers are in there" as he left the elevator and entered the cabin. Looking around it looks more like the rooms been polished than have engineers and designers in it. Seeing the new picture on his desk he says "Thank you."

Turning to look at Tali he sees her standing at the top of the stairs, just looking at him. "Tali?" he asks.

Looking at him she says "John, please don't be mad at me." He's not happy.

"Tali?" he says again.

"John, I...I lied. There is no meeting with the engineers or designers." Oh ancestors he is mad at me.

"Tali? What did you do?" he asks crossing his arms.

"John, I wrote your mother. She is due here around noon today to meet with us." He is going to kill me. Glancing at the chrono she adds "In about 20 minutes." I'm dead.

Tali just watches him as his whole body begins shaking. She is truly afraid now, she has never seen him so angry that he shook like that. The noise that starts emanating from him, it's...It's laughter!

John heard her, realized they had both been doing the same thing and couldn't help but find it funny. So funny that he started to laugh and laugh hard.

"John? Damn it you answer me! What is so funny?" she almost shouted to be heard over his laughing and she was getting very angry. She stepped down from the steps and stood before him, hands on her hips just glaring through her visor.

Finally getting control of his laughter he says through gasps "Tali, I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me." he finally gets out.

Okay, now she admits she is confused. First the way he asked her, then his laughing and now this? An apology for, for what? Her anger, fueled more out of embarrassment than anything else, faded with his apology but she still does not understand. "John, why are you apologizing to me? I was wrong not to tell you about the meeting."

"No Tali, if anything we were both wrong, me perhaps more so" he says placing his hands on her shoulders. Looking at her he says "I too did something. I was writing a message to Shala and apparently I sent it by accident. I had planned to meet with her, concerning us, but after a couple of other issues were cleared up."

"She is due here around noon today as well. We are both dead." he says with a smile.

"Aunt Raan? Here? Today? Oh John, what are we going to do? Raan is not going to take this lightly, I told you how she would react." she says worried.

"Tali, we will do what we have always done. We will take them head on and together we cant lose.

"Yes, together." she said worry clearly in her voice.

Pulling her close to tap his forehead on her visor. "Now, the room looks good. Just missing one thing." Moving back to her desk he places the little statuette back in the center. "There, now we can go await our guests."

Smiling at his gesture she waits until he comes to her and they walk back to the elevator.

…

Damn, the chrono reads 11:55, gotta hurry.

Loading up his first tray, making sure the foodtubes were clearly marked Gardner looks around to ensure he has it all. Grabbing the wines from the cooling unit he places them as well on the cart. Everything clearly labeled? Check. Everything sterilized for the quarian's? Check.

Pushing the cart to the elevator he heads to the cabin to ready it thinking to himself 'I have really outdone myself today.

…

"Kelly?" Shepard says "What are you doing here?"

Turning around quickly she snaps a salute and states "Honor guard sir!"

"Honor guard? Ken? Gabby? Okay someone better spill the beans here." Shepard says.

"Commander, I was aware of Admiral Raan's arrival today. So I coordinated a proper honor guard for her arrival." Kelly stated.

Smiling she adds "I have arranged cordials in your cabin for a private meeting as well as cleared the ship of dock workers in case a tour would be given."

Smiling Shepard says "Well, Kelly, you got it all right but one thing"

"What do you mean Commander?" she asks concerned she had messed this whole thing up.

Tali answers with "John's mother is coming as well"

"Oh, well glad I planned for emergencies then. There should be no problem Commander, Tali" she stated relieved.

"Normandy, this is Admiral Raan requesting permission to come aboard." came the request.

Before anyone could respond it repeated sounding alittle annoyed. "Normandy, this is Admiral Raan requesting permission to come aboard."

Kelly, turning to the controls responds "Permission granted, opening bay doors now.". She presses the activate icon.

Looking at Shepard she says "Best get into position Commander, good luck" and she moved quickly to stand beside Ken.

John looked at Tali saying "Well, it begins." then taking her hand they walk together to the waiting area.

…

"Finally!" Raan says. If this were a quarian ship her request would have been answered immediately.

"They are in refit ma'am. Most likely reduced staffing and by the looks of it, this bay really took some damage recently." Kal stated

As the bay doors lowered Raan did look at the ship noting the damage. "What could have done that kind of damage Kal?" she asked.

"I don't know ma'am. Never seen anything like it. The fact the Normandy made it back says a lot for him and ship." Kal replied "Not to mention the engineering staff" he added with a grin.

Lowered enough to see inside Raan's eyes found and locked in on Shepard and Tali and exclaimed "Ah, there they are." Seeing Tali she realizes just how much she has grown, even from this distance she can see a confidence that was not there before.

"They do make a nice couple" Kal states "Forgive me for mentioning it but do you see now that it is as I said?".

"Yes Kal, I see but be wary. Rubbing it in the nose of an Admiral might not be a good idea" she responds with a slight laugh in her voice.

Finally the door is open and Raan moves the shuttle in slowly and sits it down on the port side of the bay, away from the people.

Shutting down the drives she stands and moves aft to the hatch. Kal right behind her.

…

Standing there together Tali was very aware of his hand in hers. Looking out the bay door she saw the shuttle slowly appear as the door dropped and knew John and her were fully visible to the pilot. She tried to block that thought from her mind and just stand relaxed, like John was but she couldn't. She was very worried about this meeting.

Smoothly the shuttle moved into the bay and settled down. As soon as the thrusters were shut down Ken, Gabby and Kelly moved to the door and took up positions and immediately snapped to attention then parade rest.

Slowly the shuttles hatch began to open.

…

"Captain, that shuttle is definitely landing on the Normandy but something looks odd. You might want to look at this" Andy says on the comm.

Moving quickly into the cockpit she looks out the screen trying to understand whats going on. "Thanks Andy, you're right. What are they up to" she says, more to herself than her pilot.

"Andy, I can't see anything here. Bring up a view on the terminal would you please" she asks.

"Sure thing ma'am, uh, on terminal three, just to your right." he said.

Looking at the terminal screen she can see much better "Their setup for an honor guard? Just who is on that shuttle." Glancing at Andy she says "I really, really should have asked Tali when it would have been a good time to drop by."

Moving the display to starboard she can see John and Tali. "They do make a cute couple don't they" she says aloud,

"Yes ma'am they do. Looks like that shuttle is finally moving into the bay. I'll hold outboard until they are done then move into the bay." Andy says.

"No, that may not be an Alliance vessel but the Captain is my son. We show respect and request permission to come aboard" she says to Andy.

"Sorry ma'am, will do" was his reply.

"No worries Andy, just move us up in line and we wait." Hannah says as she takes a seat in the copilots chair to see just who is arriving aboard their ship.

…

Stepping out of the shuttle Raan sees the 3 crew members standing close and stops. What is Shepard up to?

Taking another step forward one of the women near her brings up a device near her mouth and an electronic tone sounds. After she lowers the device she calls out "Attn-shun!"

The two crewmen make a quick move, feet come together and arms to their sides as the first one calls out "Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, Arriving"

Raan again just stands there for a moment looking at the crewmen. A formal greeting? She was prepared to deal with Shepard and Tali but she was surprised by the honor. Shepard knows I will be angry with him so he tries to soften me up? Insult on insult, you will know you failed.

Shepard took a step forward, the smile on his face was genuine, Tali stepped forward with him. "Admiral Raan, welcome aboard the Normandy" he said.

"Thank you Commander Shepard, it is a pleasure to be here. And now that the formalities have been observed" she says walking up to Shepard. She does something very human, she slaps his face once, hard, saying in a stern voice "You and I will talk." Turning to Tali she surrounds her in a hug. "Tali, it has been too long since we spoke. FAR too long."

"Raan" she says returning the hug stiffly knowing full well that she will notice the absence of auntie. "I'm sorry but it's been alittle busy the last month." she says coolly, then glancing at John she tries to assure herself that he is alright. She is angry at Raan for striking John but for now will let it pass. The way Raan reacted though, she wonders just what she knows.

She hears the tone in Tali's voice but chooses to ignore it for now. "I understand a lot has happened since we last talked. Since you are here I take it your mission was a success?" Raan asks glancing about at the damage.

Rubbing his cheek and grinning he says "Without Tali it would not have been."

"Sorry to interrupt you Commander, Admiral, but there is a Captains gig requesting permission to land." Kelly says with a gulp. "It's Captain Shepard."

Looking out the bays door he can see the larger craft. No problem fitting inside the almost empty cargo bay. Shepard says "Please, Admiral would you step this way please. Reegar better get over here too, don't want to lose you now." indicating the area behind the bays control consoles. "Kelly, please extend our invitation."

Shepard stands there thinking to himself 'Oh boy, this is going to be one hell of a meeting.'


	34. Chapter 34

Part II

Chapter 11 : Relax

"Captain did you see that?" Andy exclaims "That lady's got a hell of a swing."

Smirking Hannah replied "Yep, and you can bet your ass that he most likely deserved it. No matter the reason and it's also a damned fine idea, owe him one myself." Still, who was this woman. The way she had hugged Tali, like a mom but her mother is dead. Well, I'll find out who soon enough but I do like her style.

"Ma'am, we have anything that could make those holes?" Andy asks.

"What holes?" Hannah said as she took her eyes off the terminal and looked out the view-port. Hannah had been so focused on watching what was going on in the bay that she never once looked up as the gig had approached the Normandy.

"What the hell? John just what have you been doing? Where have you been?" The cargo bay was holed, she could see primary and incidental damage almost everywhere and at least one forward thruster seemed to be held on with tape! And some of the damage looked like they used that ship in a ski trip.

"No Andy, I have no clue what could have done that. Glancing back to the monitor she says "Andy, please request permission to enter the bay. I really don't want to miss more of this day."

"Yes ma'am" he says turning to the ships comm unit. "Normandy, this is the Captains gig _Roedor_ , requesting permission to land. Captain Shepard is aboard." Looking back at the Captain he complains yet again "I really wish you'd change the name, she's too good a ship for that."

Smiling alittle she just looks at Andy saying "Now, now Andy. Remember it's a survivor."

"Yes ma'am" he replies.

From the comm unit they hear "gig Roedor, you are cleared for landing, starboard if you please."

"Well, you heard the lady, lets get this rat indoors" Hannah said as she turned to head aft towards the airlock.

...

Tali called to Kal as he came near "Kal, it's good to see you again." As he came close enough for normal levels of conversation she adds "I am surprised your here though, I didn't think Raan would bring an escort." Unconsciously putting alittle negative emphasis on Raan's name.

Kal picked up way Tali had said Raan. He had worked with Tali actually longer than Shepard had so knew her well. Or thought he had before now but he could sense the anger in her that she kept hidden. "Good to see you too ma'am" then before she can give her response he says "and I'm working on that ma'am. On that escort issue, one day I may fill you in on the reasons." Glancing over at Shepard he says simple "Didn't I mention armor?"

"What can I say Reegar, It would not have matched my shirt" John says with a grin. "It's good to see you no matter the reasons."

She had almost verbally lashed out at Tali when she mentioned her name that way to Kal but realized that it was her own fault for Tali's anger. We quarian's do not strike out the way I did, we do not hit our own people like that and should not do so to other races no matter their customs and actions. To Tali it would have been the same had I shot him, an attack.

Holding those thoughts for later Raan glances at Shepard saying "Did I hear correctly? Is there a Captain Shepard aboard that vessel?" Father? Mother or just a relative as I am to Tali and why now?

John responds saying "Um, well Tali invited my mother and I invited you, Sometimes we just don't talk enough "

Raan looks hard at Shepard wondering what they did if not talk. She may want her shotgun after all she thinks to herself.

Luckily the gig decided then was a good time to enter the bay, the noise of it's thrusters quieting any conversations for the time being.

Together the watched the gig, a craft about twice the length and width of a standard shuttle, lightly touch down on the deck.

Saying "Be right back" he takes Tali's hand as they proceed to the hatch visible on its starboard side as the hatch opens. John can tell by her movements that Tali is mad, surprising him. Worried, tense, concerned maybe but he could not understands her being mad. He would have to ask her after this is over.

Hannah Shepard stepped down from the gigs hatch and stopped. Seeing the damage this close with her naked eyes brought a sense of awe to her. This ship had a serious battle, whatever punched through her hull had some major power and by the size of those holes had been big.

John was relieved his mother had decided to show up as his mom and not an officer of the Alliance. This would definitely make some things easier. Stopping a couple of meters from her he says "Welcome aboard the Normandy. Mom, I would like to present to you Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."

Tali had watched as Captain Shepard stepped from the craft. She was tall, as tall or taller than John and had the same blue eyes. She actually didn't look much older than him as well though her hair did have the tail-tale streaks of silver that Tali had learned came from age and not fashion.

She also had the same bearing as John, that easy stance that could put you at ease or in and instance strike quickly. Like John, Captain Shepard radiated a presence of command, a confidence Tali had felt only from a few quarian Captains she had met. She was used to commanding warships.

Hannah smiled broadly as she stepped up to Tali. When she did, Tali extended her hand as she had seen hundreds of humans do in greeting. "I think not Tali" she said as she too embraced her in a hug. Stepping back Hannah says "I am looking forward to learning more about you dear." then turned to John.

"John, it's good to see you again" Hanna started nicely then spoke in the same tone that John used in battle. "Where the hell have you been? You disappear for two years then I find out via a report? Did you even consider replying to my message?"

"Mom..." is all he got out.

"If I were here as a Captain I would deck your ass in a heartbeat, but I'm here as your loving mother so" and with the same speed and force as Raan, stuck his other cheek with her open hand.

Tali's anger at the unprovoked attacks boiled over. "Enough!" she yelled "I will not let you" looking straight at Hannah "or you" turning to look at Raan "assault John any more. If you cannot stop yourselves then I will stop you. This ends now!"

Everyone in the cargo bay responded to Tali's outburst differently.

Kelly, Gabby and Ken just stayed way out of the way deciding the deck, bulkhead, or hatch was really worth watching.

Kal stood at ease but he was ready to protect Admiral Raan even if it was Tali. He knew she could easily cross that line. Bonded mates protect each other.

Andy watched from the gig and slapped his thigh thinking to himself 'Damn she's a fiery one.'

John stood there grinning like an idiot rubbing both cheeks.

Raan stands still observing her. She heard something in Tali's voice, something she never expected to from her, possessiveness. The undertones in her voice reverberated saying 'mine'. Her body language signals protectiveness as well. Can it be, can what Kal said actually be true? Watching Tali closely see utters as single soft "yes."

Hannah looks at Tali with surprise, to her she seems ready to attack. Ready to defend John though she has the advantage. Her voice strong and clear holds command in it as well. Yes, a strong woman.

John breaks the tension by clearing his voice. "I think we can all use a chance to catch our breath's. Mom, Admiral Raan, why don't we all head up to our cabin for a less physical conversation." As he was speaking he had stepped next to Tali had put his arm around her waist. He can feel the tension in her body.

Tali looks at John, his smile easing her anger. She slowly releases it, letting the feel of his arm about her soothe her nerves. No longer feeling the heat of anger she lets the soothing touch of his hand ease her tension. With a grin she thinks how easy it is for him to calm me.

Finally seeing a chance to interrupt without intruding Kelly says "Commander Shepard. There are refreshments on the mess decks for all, um, non-family? members. I will show them once you have left."

Smiling at her, both cheeks still burning alittle, he says "Thank you Kelly, and thank you for putting this all together." Nodding to Ken and Gabby then back to Hannah he says "Please, follow us." Tali puts her arm around John as well as they lead Raan and Hannah into the elevator.

Watching them Kal smiles to himself. He had done the right thing even though he still felt odd about confronting Raan. Hearing Kelly he turns to listen.

"Ken, Gabby. Hang on a second okay." then turning to Kal she says "Hi, I'm Kelly" as she holds out her hand.

Shaking her hand, a custom he is still not used to, he says "Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines ma'am."

Smiling Kelly says "Please, call me Kelly. We have turian refreshments if you would like to join us. I know I would love to talk with you. I tried to find quarian foods and wine but I didn't have the time. Sorry."

Kal thinks to himself for a Cerberus crew they seem rather nice. "Please call me Kal. I'm not too surprised about the foodstuffs. Since the war not many think it necessary to provide amenities for we quarian's."

Frowning alittle, saddened by what he said Kelly is unsure what to say. A voice from the gig solves her problem.

"Hey, does that mean I get to eat something other than ships rations?" calls Andy. "Hi, I'm Captain Shepard's pilot. Name's Andy." Walking towards the group he glances around saying "Looks like you had one hell of a party, care to fill me in?" His big smile lightening the mood.

"Hi Andy, I'm Kelly. Over there is Ken and Gabby, their both engineers so please don't get them started and this" indicating Kal "is Kal'Reegar, he's a fleet marine. Come on everyone, elevators here and foods just sitting there getting cold."

…

No one in the cargo bay noticed that the lighting in the deck 4 observation area overlooking them was dark. Had they they would have wondered at the lack of illumination after all, half the refit work was going on there.

As Shepard and party moved towards the elevator, almost as one Miranda and a few of the remaining crew of the Normandy stepped up to the glass to watch. Every last crewman smiling, some laughing, but all there to support their captain and Tali.

"HA!" Said Grunt, finally allowed to speak. "Garrus got nothing on him. He sure has a way with the ladies." Of course to a krogan those had been gentle slaps of affection.

"Okay everyone. We let them clear out of the bay then we can join them on deck 3" Miranda says.

…

The elevator ride up had been rather quiet and that worried John more than if they had just started yelling. He could feel Tali tensing so he had started to gently stroke her waist to calm her. Finally reaching deck 1 the doors opened and stepped out then stopped as Raan saw the plaque.

He felt Tali tense again as she realized she had forgotten about it. He gave her waist a gently squeeze and calmly waited for Raan's impending explosion.

Raan walked up to the plaque and read the inscription. Her hands clenched once into fists but slowly she was able to relax then she looked back at Tali asking in a surprisingly calm voice "Tell me truthfully, who put this here? Who is responsible for what is inscribed on it?"

Hannah thought the script was lovely, the soft letters so different from the standard angular human writings. "What does it say?" she asks. Something struck her then, stone sign? John always loved that little sign mother had in her garden. "John, if this says anything about gnomes being around here I may have to slap you again."

"No you wo..." Tali started to say before John interrupted her.

"Tali, that time it was a joke." Looking into her eyes and smiling for emphasis. After a pause he says while turning to the others "I will answer both your questions. First, I put it there because it should be the first thing visitors see when entering Our home" stressing the word our.

"Second, I am solely responsible for the specific wording but Tali was my inspiration for it. And yes Raan, no matter what you may think or know about humans I mean every word on that plaque."

Raan listens and understands, she is also coming to fully accept it. He chose it and Tali accepts it. To say it is one thing but to see it in cold stone, in hard print is another. No quarian would allow themselves to be named as such if it were not true in their souls. Tali has truly bonded with Shepard though I do not know how this could be.

"Third, It says.." John stops as Raan raises her hand.

"Please, let me" Raan says "It reads 'Enter and be welcome in our home'. I believe that is Shepard's, ah John's way of proving to Tali that this truly is her home and not just in name. The placement is clear as well, this cabin is her home, not just the ship at large."

Continuing she says "Below that you find the names of the dwellers in this cabin. Tali'Shepard and John'Shepard. In that naming they have publicly announced their permanent bonding in life and death. He added the word 'Lifemates' at the end to show Tali he means what is written here."

"John, that's lovely. I know I should wait until we are inside but I have to know. Have you two set a wedding date?" Hannah asked

"Uh, well. We are working on that." he says carefully.

"I doubt they have as almost no one in the fleet would perform the rites for them." Raan says. "But I can see now. It will be very soon, I assure you."

Surprised by Raan's remark Hannah asked "Admiral, what do you mean soon?" as Tali started to collapse.

Tali had been standing there waiting for the verbal attack Raan would give. But as she listened to her not only read the plaque but explain it's significance to Hannah she relaxed. By her tone she accepted what she read there. Accepted that she and John were bonded. She had even call him John!

Then it happened so fast she didn't have time to control the emotions. First Hannah asked about marriage then Shala said it would be soon. Soon! She felt smothered by the feelings she was experiencing. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs and everything seemed to grow dim.

John was glad he had kept his arm around Tali. He felt her sliding down and instinctively held her tighter to prevent her falling. Moving quickly he swept his free arm behind her legs and lifted her, cradling her in his arms. Looking down into her visor he could only tell her eyes were closed.

Hannah said "Quickly John, get her inside and laying down."

Raan just looked at her unconscious form in his arms thinking Tali must have convinced herself it would never be legally recognized.

Moving quickly but carefully into the cabin he moves to Tali's normal side of the bed and lays her gently down. Placing his hand on her chest he feels a strong heartbeat. "It seems she fainted. She should be okay in a bit."

Looking back at them he also sees the drinks and foods on the coffee table. "Please, sit and relax. Tali should be fine in a minute."


	35. Chapter 35

Part II

Chapter 12 : Soon

"John, she'll be fine. She just fainted though I'm not sure why. She isn't sick is she?" Hannah asks as both Raan and John look at her.

"Actually mother she does have a very low grade fever" that was a snipe at Raan, low blow John he thought to himself "but nothing that would have caused this" John says. "I'm not actually sure just why she fainted. She has never done that before and trust me when I say she has had plenty of reasons this last week."

"Your childish game is unneeded John" Raan said. "Though I will admit by my own actions it was deserved."

"Wait? What game? What was deserved?" Hannah asked confused. She had been reaching for a glass of wine but stopped and just looked at Raan.

"Captain Shepard, ah, may I call you Hannah? And please just call me Shala" she said. "Hannah, you are aware we quarian's have an immunodeficiency issue. Any contact with foreign bacteria will affect us. The most common symptom is a fever. John's statement indicated that he is the cause of Tali's fever. I will leave it at that."

"I see, so if it's not the fever that caused her to collapse what did?" Hannah asks.

Looking down at Tali he can see that her eyes are still closed and he is getting worried. "Shala? It's not common for quarian's to faint like this. Hell, after she got knocked out by the explosion in engineering she only rested a bit and went back to work."

"Explosion John?" Hannah asks.

"Later mom, right now I'm more worried about Tali. It must have been a hell of a shock to do this" he says.

"That would be my fault John." said Shala. "I said the one thing that Tali most wanted and the most likely never to occur. That she would have the bonding ceremony. Though just a ceremony to finalize the bonding it is also the point where she can take the name of her lifemate. I did not think it would have effected her so but it does seem to be the only reason."

Thinking for a moment she adds "Your naming of her on the plaque might have increased her need to make it real for in her mind it was. Two names, both hers but not."

John replies "She would have had it Shala, I would do anything for her and I knew it's the one thing that will truly settle her fears about all this. I was already pursuing this, I needed one thing more and I could have given it too her."

Hannah just sat back with her wine glass, sipping and listening to John and Shala.

"Just one? Then may I hazard a guess?" said Shala. "You need a superior officer to perform the rite, to legally bond you in quarian law." The look John gave meant she should explain saying "Reegar, he explained some things to me on the way here. It just took me longer to realize what he said was all true. I am sorry."

"Thank you Shala but Tali is the one that needs the apology not I. But you are correct, a senior officer was needed to ask the questions and log it formally." he says.

Hannah joined in then asking "Just who is a superior officer to you John? Your basically a rogue captain with affiliations to the rogue Cerberus group right? By rights I should not be here at all."

"To your first question, I really don't know. I was going to ask Reegar about that." John says "To the second question, I, the crew and this ship have broken all ties with Cerberus. This is my ship now and even if I'm just a paper Spectre the council and the Alliance should be able to accept that."

"Then all is in place, when you have the **pal'tec vis surden**, I can stand as the superior officer John. After the hurt I caused it is the least I can do to ensure her happiness." Shala said. "I would offer that right to you Hannah but since it must be accepted by the fleet it needs to be a fleet officer to avoid any conflict."

John replies "I have it Shala, it was delivered this morning before coming back to the Normandy. Tali does not know. I found an asari matriarch who knew of them from before the war. She assisted in its design. If you would like to see it you may. I was keeping it a secret from Tali though to surprise her at the ceremony."

"A paltek vizzsirdan? Either my translator is blown or that's not in the database. What is it?" Hannah asks.

"Human's exchange rings during your wedding ceremonies. We quarian's followed a different path. The man presents a medallion, before the war it was suspended on a chain as a necklace, now it is kept above the heart within our suits. It depicts the future life of the couple or it should though sadly they have become just symbols of our fate."

"If I may John, I would like to look at what you see as your future with her." Raan said.

"I would appreciate your opinion Shala, yours too mother." he says and finally taking his eyes off Tali passes the pouch to her then once more he gazes back to Tali.

"Ah, truly one of the future John though I hope not too distant for her sake. You have surpassed my expectations of your commitment" Shala says kindly. "Yes, fitting for you to present this to her."

"It's lovely John" Hannah says, she can tell what the pictures are but cannot read quarian so asks "Shala what does it say at the bottom? I love you? Oh wait, the bond is for life so 'Yours forever'?" Hannah asks.

Replying to her Shala says "At the top is 'Shepard' the clan name. At the bottom it reads simply 'A Promise'."

A low moan alerts them all, looking at her John sees her eyes flutter. Little quick flashes of light. Smiling down at her he says "Welcome back Tali, how are you feeling?"

Hearing his voice she open her eyes fully and find his. Tali says softly "John, I...I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. Your mother mentioned a wedding then Raan said.. something.. " Reaching up to gently stroke his face she continues "Then I heard a voice, all mumbles at first then something about a promise." Realizing it had been Raan's voice, that she was in their bed with Hannah and Raan watching she quickly snatched her hand back and sat up.

.

"Well, about time you woke up young woman. John is such a bore at parties." Hannah says then reaches for a canape.

Tali looks at Raan and remembers the words she had said. "Raan, what did you mean by soon?"

…

Kal was glad he had closed and locked their shuttles hatch when he exited. He didn't want to appear to be concerned about safety by going back and sealing it now. Stepping in the elevator was difficult for him. Close quarters, an Alliance pilot and 3 unknown Cerberus crewman was not an optimal group to relax in.

"Ya hear that Gabby? Wine." Ken says

"Yep and you better not drink too much" she replies.

"So Kal, how long have you known Tali?" Kelly asks

"Almost 10 years" he says as the doors open and they lead him to the mess. Looking where he is he knows it would be very difficult to get lost in a ship this size but still he memorizes routes, doors and vantage points to hold an attack at bay.

As soon as they enter the mess Andy makes a beeline for the food. Ken and Gabby move to the wine and Kelly pulls Kal along as well saying "Kal would you care for a drink? There's some red and white turian wines but if you prefer I think we have some turian ale around here."

Kal looked at the settings. There were a number of foods that he could eat. This confused him as no Cerberus member would even think of offering these to a non-human. Since he knew, or at least he thought he knew that Tali did not care for the beers and ales that there were other non-humans aboard besides the asari he had seen them with on the Rayya.

Gardner, hearing the turian ale statement turns to Kal saying "Sure do, Garrus has a stash he likes to keep nice and chilled. Fetch a bottle or a case if ya like." Jerking his thumb over his shoulder he says "Sterilizers right there and I got foodtubes all ready for filling. Just let me know."

"Hey, this is good" says Andy. "Got any earth beers in that cooler of yours?"

Kal was trying to decide what to do when a number of additional crewmen came from the elevators. The tall black haired woman saw him and approached. "Good afternoon Kal'Reegar, I'm Miranda the ships XO." she said as she extended her hand.

Kelly just looked around at all the crew members and seeing them in shiny uniforms as well finally understood the large bill from the hotel.

Shaking it he says "Please call me Kal, may I ask a question ma'am?"

"That's Miranda and yes, I insist. As to your question please ask away" she says politely.

"I do not wish to seem rude but you are Cerberus and Cerberus does not deal with other races normally." Kal asks carefully.

Miranda actually smiled at him and said "Well, I could bore you with the long story but let's just say this ship and crew have parted ways with Cerberus? The only loyalties you will find on this ship are to Commander Shepard and Tali."

Kal thinks to himself damn Shepard I thought that colossus was hard but converting a whole crew? "That is very interesting news Miranda. Yes, I think I would like to have one of those ales if its not too much trouble Gardner."

"No problem, be back in a sec with em." Gardner calls back to them as he is already on his way.

"As an independent ship what plans are underway after your refit is completed, if I may ask" Kal states

Kelly butt's in at that point saying "We are the new T'S Salvage Company. We look for old ships and take them apart."

Laughing at her comment Joker says "Yep, no matter how much those old ships fight back."

Andy calls above the noise "So is anybody going to tell me what the hell made those holes?"

The sounds of laughter and conversation, mostly about the slaps filled the room. The noise levels actually helped Kal relax feeling more normal to him than the quiet of before.

At one of the tables Joker, Ken and Gabby were telling Andy about the battle. Kal sat with them listening intently and slowly sipping his ale. He had never really dealt with humans much and only trusted Shepard but here he was able to relax and enjoy a good story.

…

"Exactly as it sounds Tali" Shala said. "Had I believed what Kal had said I would have treated this meeting much better than I did. I am very sorry for the hurt and pain I caused you child."

"Kal?" Tali asks confused "How would he know anything about my bonding. Only John knew, even the crew knew only that we were..well..sharing this cabin." she finished shyly.

Hannah couldn't believe how precious Tali was. One minute ready to rip apart anyone who threatened John and the next unable to even say they were sleeping together. She knew precious was not a term normally associated with a combat engineer but bitchin just wasn't proper to describe her.

Walking over to the table Tali picks up a tube of wine and one of the sweets that Gardner had made. Reading the label she warns Shala, "He really tries hard and most are pretty good but if you don't care for it please stop and replace it with another." Then inserts the tubes into the slots beneath her mask.

Sampling the wine Tali remarks "The white is rather good Shala, please try something."

Shala gives in and picks up a tube giving it a try. "Interesting flavor but I do see what you mean."

Looking about the cabin Hannah asks "Tali, may I assume your responsible for the painting? I've never seen the fleet, is it a good representation?"

Tali said "It's just a view of about 108 ships from the fleet."

"Just about 108, Tali did you count them?" John asks smiling.

"Uh, no. That would be silly" she said trying not to sound guilty as changed "Anyway, it's a very good replica from a museum. The same one that John got the statue for me on my desk." Drawing their attention to it.

"Does the statuette mean something John? It's not like to you buy trinkets or painting for that matter."

Grinning he says "She stands for commitment but I didn't know that. I just though it was a pretty and Tali needed something for her desk."

"A fitting gift for Tali even if accidental." Shala says.

Hannah looked at John as he grabbed his 5th canape and said "You said earlier that you had left Cerberus. What are you going to do now? It takes funds to operate a ship full of people and I know for a fact this space dock is known for its price-tag as well as its quality."

Tali stated "We are in the salvage business. The T'S Salvage Company. Legally created and funded by salvaged gear. John and I are co-owners." she finished with pride in her voice.

"Salvage? Tali all quarian's know of salvage and it does not pay as well as you imply" Shala said finishing her first drink and reaching for another.

"Well Shala" John says with a smile "that really depends on what and where you find your parts. Due to necessary repairs to get home Tali found some rather interesting devices."

"Oh yes, speaking of repairs." Hannah says "I think its about time you told us just how the hell you got your ship all shot full of holes. You mentioned an explosion earlier?"

"Okay mom, no need to push. It all started when we passed through the Omega 4 relay" he said.

…

Now as a quarian, Kal loved stories. They were part of growing up, of learning and of tales from those returning from pilgrimage but he never payed so much attention as he did to these three tellers. Every once in awhile someone would add something from behind him but the entire experience was like nothing he had ever heard before.

The Omega 4 relay, the collector base and now the frantic race to save themselves from the explosion all wrapped him in fascination. When Ken mentioned the failing drive core and Tali sealing herself inside as she tried to save the ship was gripping and knowing Tali, completely true to her.

Then they got to the part where Tali actually moved into Shepard's cabin. He was surprised by the way they worded it. They cared about both of them, not a human and quarian but as two people in love. He knew then that this crew was truly not Cerberus.

Asking to pause only long enough to get another ale they all had refreshed their drinks and once again he entered the tale of fear and rejoicing.

…

Both Hannah and Shala listened in great detail as they told of the attack on the collectors base. Of the crash and the battles inside to the final center. Tali had thought Hannah shattered her knee when she slapped it so hard after hearing what John did to the base right in front of the Illusive man.

Explaining about the explosion and how that had been the catalyst for Tali taking the initiative to finally explain to John about the bonding was touching to both women. Raan had said how she now saw just how it could have happened. How they were always there supporting each other. Of course Hannah mentioning it took a kick in the pants to get John to see it had brought a few smiles.

How Tali led the engineering team to fuse the salvaged gear with their own systems and safely bring them home had shown Hannah just what a quarian could do. It had also brought a very loving smile from John.

Ending with the formation of the company and the selling of the fuel regulators to finance them. Both Hannah and Shala stared at the two as they so easily accepted that they had accomplished an impossible task together.

Having consumed most of the tray of sweets and half the wine they were all relaxed and comfortable. Actually feeling now like a real family meeting and not a sparring match as it had begun.

That is until Tali asked "Raan, now if you don't mind please explain again about 'Soon'."


	36. Chapter 36

Part II

Chapter 13 : Time

"Tali, the longer I see you two together the more I am convinced that John truly feels a bond with you. The bond you have for him is clearly visible as the events in the cargo bay showed. To deny you the rite would be as unkind an act as actually exiling you would have been." Shala says clearly.

"Shala, I appreciate your statement but you still have not answered my question. Just when is soon? You know that John will need time to, um, to get what he needs for the rite." Tali was frustrated now but it would be wrong for her to mention the **pal'tec vis surden.** Shala knew this but still she skirted the issue.

Hannah interrupts asking "Something I don't understand. Why is it so important to verify that the two are bonded? That they have become lifemates. Since what I know implies that this is a long term commitment it would only make sense to be telling the truth wouldn't it?"

Tali responds saying "The bonding only happens once in our lives and it's a permanent change in us. We truly bond for life, and once entered into the ships logs it is seen by all as permanent as well. Had they been coerced or lied to win affection or monetary gain they would be committing themselves to a life of emptiness once their true lifemate was found. For us there is no second wedding as you human's say."

"Sorry but still confused. The way you tell it, it seems as if there is one person out there for you and until you find them you cannot bond? What if they are stars away?" Hannah asks.

"No, that's not what I meant. Theoretically" looking at John and smiling "I could have bonded with any quarian in the fleet. Um, usually of the opposite sex" she adds shyly "but its not a instant bond. The bonding takes time to grow within each person and cannot grow if its not reciprocated by their partner. Um Shala?"

"What Tali is saying is that it starts with a friendship and grows from there. If both people nurture the friendship then it can build into a relationship and then to bonding. If only one feels that way no bonding can take place. At least for quarian's there is no mistake, by the time you are bonded to each other you already know the other is meant for you." Shala finishes.

"Even if the lifemate dies, the one left behind can never feel that way towards another. They live on with the comfort of their memories but never knowing again the feeling of completeness. It is why we become so protective of each other." Tali finishes shyly remembering the cargo bay incident.

"Ah, now I understand what was happening before" Hannah grins.

"Um, I am sorry about that. We quarian's do not strike each other or " looking at Shala "other races. It is seen as an attack and I reacted to that attack. I did not realize my reaction would be like that, that severe, but it was and I am very sorry. I also seem to be alittle bit more on edge about all this." she said to Hannah.

"Tali, its okay. You were the only one in the cargo bay that did nothing wrong." Hannah says smiling at her.

"From what you say, it sounds very much the same as we humans but without the depth of the bond of course." John says.

"John, maybe it's time to show Tali what you showed Shala and I. I believe she was making a reference to it earlier, though in a rather round about way, so don't keep her in suspense any longer." Hannah says smiling.

Tali had been getting ready to ask once more for Shala to answer her but Hannah's statement changed her direction faster than Sovereign had come about on Virmire. "John?" she asked.

Chuckling at the way her head had snapped to him he says "Shala if I may have that back please. I do believe Tali would like to see it."

"Sorry John" Shala said as she handed a small black pouch to John.

Tali's eyes followed that pouch. So small, easily small enough for that package he received this morning. The package with the personal label. Her heart started beating faster as he turned to look at her, the love in his eyes captured her, held her.

"Tali, I don't know how to present this to you properly, the way a quarian would but I want you to know that I had it made to show you our future together. To let you know that I plan to be with you as long as we draw breath. It's about life, from the beginning to where we spend our final years." Handing the pouch to Tali he says "It's not a normal... well what I mean is...no business to...wasn't sure what to put..."

"Oh Keelah" Shala exclaims "John now your babbling like an idiot. Shut up and let her see it."

Grinning he says "Yes auntie" then watches Tali.

Tali takes the pouch feeling its light weight, she knows what's inside but hesitates. Does she want to see it now or wait till the ceremony when he can present it to her for naming. Her heart is pounding in her chest and she knows she must see it now, to prove it is real.

Her hands shake as she opens the small pouch and lets its contents gently slide into her palm. Turning to better see the design a few tears roll down her cheeks. Soft gentle tears, tears of happiness and of love. She looks upon the **pal'tec vis surden**, and knows just how much he cares for her.

With his name at the top she looks down at the engravings. In the rear is the Rayya, her birth-ship, in the middle stands the Normandy, and in the foreground an actual quarian home. Beneath it all is the simple phrase 'A Promise'. Her fingers lightly tracing the engravings, moving from one to other.

Clutching it tightly in her hand she wraps her arms around John saying "It's so lovely John, thank you. It's beautiful." he returns the hug and just gently holds her close as she whispers "I love you."

…

Kal had been very surprised at how quiet the group had been during his retelling of the battles on Haelstrom. Even though he wasn't a good story teller they had all listened and even asked questions. He was really enjoying himself with these people. Of course the 4 tubes of ale helped.

After mentioning seeing both Shepard and Tali at her trial they had pressured him for a full accounting. So he told them of the way the Admirals had tried to use the trial against each other and how Shepard had stood his ground and called them out winning Tali's acquittal.

Quite a few of the crew had choice words for the Admirals but Kal did not react for in truth, he also had thought these same things. He did make it clear thought that Raan had always been on Tali's side which garnered him a number of nods of approval.

After the stories had been told and the groups separated into smaller units Kelly came and sat beside him. "Kal, have you been having a good time?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

Looking at her with alittle apprehension Kal replies "Yes I have, I have never spent so much time with humans but I feel like I was back on the fleet. I had not realized that human's, like us quarian's need to gather like this."

"There may be a lot about us that is similar Kal, it just takes alittle time to see" Kelly says still smiling at him.

"Yes, both our races love stories and though the tellings are different the way yours are told seem more relaxed than our own. Less structured and more adaptable to the listeners" he says watching her closely.

Still looking directly at him Kelly says "Seems our races have a number of things to love. Like I love your suit, since your in it all your life it must be soft and warm in there."

…

Finally getting her emotions under control she looks once more at the medallion and slides it carefully back into its pouch. "John, how did you know? First your asking me to join with you and now this. Neither is in any material you would have found." Tali asks softly.

"Well I kind of called in a favor from a friend Tali, someone I once helped out of a tight spot. I knew he would help me as much as he could. Not wanting to reveal my spy" he says with a grin "I think it's just best to say he was very helpful." John says.

A quick laugh escapes her as she replies "A friend on the fleet? Okay, I won't embarrass Kal too much but I really must thank him before you return to the fleet Shala." She had been holding onto the pouch, gently pressing on it to remind her it was still real, this was all real but with a sigh handed it back.

Taking it from her he could see her eyes following it until it was lost from sight in his jacket. "Tali, it's real and safe by my heart until it can finally rest next to yours" he says gently.

Had her visor been off she would have covered his entire face with kisses when he said that but for now she could only respond "Yes John."

This time it was John who looked at Shala and said "The time is now Shala. I know that we both will need a witness, someone to talk to us and ensure that the bonding is what we want. What I don't know is if they both need to be quarian for protocols."

"Well, in the fleet they most assuredly would be" Shala says "but the only requirement is that each have a trusted friend stand beside them to offer council. I cannot be such a council as I must remain separate from the decision. Kal is here and I do believe he would stand by either of your sides."

"Shala, can you see Kal counciling me on bonding?" Tali asks.

Laughing at her comment Shala said "no, I can hear him saying ma'am a lot though."

That got both of them laughing alittle.

Looking at Hannah she asks "Hannah, would you stand by me, be my council and friend as I join in life with John?"

"Tali, I would be honored to stand by you." she said with a huge smile. "Shala could you please fill me in on what I should do or say?"

"It will be my pleasure Hannah." then looking at John says "I believe Kal is on deck 3? Let me contact him and have him come here so you may ask him John."

"Thank you Shala but maybe I should let you women plot without me. I can find him easily enough." he replies. Looking at the tray he adds "Maybe get a replacement tray as well."

…

'Keelah' he thinks to himself. He had been safer when he spent time with those asari sisters on his pilgrimage. Okay Kal, how are you going to get yourself out of this mess? Clearing his throat he asks "Would you like another glass of wine Kelly?" Anything to have a reason to move his hand!

Kelly was setting across from him at the table for awhile now trying to engage him in conversation and to be polite he had been replying to her. But things were getting difficult now. He had been sitting with his elbows on the table and his hands before him. When Kelly had sat down she had placed her arms in the same positions so naturally her fingers had touched his.

Every once in awhile she would wave her hand at someone the put it down touching more and more of his hand. Luckily for him, she could not see in his visor as she said "Thank you but no, I'm just fine. Do you ever get hot in that thing?" Kelly asked then returned to her smiling. He was thinking that if she were a thresher maw, he would have been devoured already.

Andy saw Kal sitting there with Kelly and figured it was time to see about the gigs engines. Walking up to them he sat next to Kal asking "Hey Kal, they teach you marines how to work on engines?"

Instead of just telling him 'no' he took the opportunity to turn his upper body to look at him. This allowed him to move his hands away from Kelly without being rude. Now almost facing Andy he says "No sorry, Tali'Zorah is the one you need for that."

Looking disappointed Andy turns to Kelly saying "Any chance of getting to speak to her?"

Looking very disappointed herself she says "Not sure, she is having a meeting with her future mom right now." Feeling alittle irritated at how she answered him she adds "but I will see if she has time afterwards."

Cheering up as he hears the last statement he says "Thanks, appreciate that." then looking at Kal asks "Hey, want another beer? I can tell you the time the rat saved the day."

Kal says "Another ale, sure why not. And how can a rat save the day?" as he got up to follow Andy back to the cooler.

"Ah just how, let me tell you friend" Andy says.

Had either man looked at Kelly they would have seen a very frustrated and irritated woman.

…

"Well, I suppose I should first ask if John or anyone is forcing you into this Tali" Hannah asks knowing full well that with this girl the only force here is of constraint.

Responding Tali says "No, there is no coercion. I wish this because my soul is not complete without him."

"Is there anything I can say or do to help you? For human's a marriage is a ridiculous process of wasted time and credits but I get the feeling that's not the case here." Hannah says.

"We don't have the luxury to have lavish ceremonies. We are a rather practical species, at least at the present aboard the fleet. Just alittle time, a few people and it is done so little is disrupted." Tali explains.

"On such an important day? Nothing else? Just do you's and then logging it. Well, after the dust settles alittle we will have to do alittle planning then" Hannah says smiling at her.

"I think John would like that. It is special to me that he wishes this to be quarian though. I still cannot believe this will actually occur, I guess the little girl with dreams still lives within me."

Smiling, Hannah says "Pray that little girl never disappears Tali, there is nothing wrong with a little dreaming every now and then."

…

As soon as the elevator doors open John is hit with the noise. Walking around the the corner into the mess he is surprised by how many crew are there. "Okay, someone want to fill me in on this little party?" he says over the noise.

Amid greetings and an occasional "How's your cheeks" comments he hears the general feelings of the crowd. Approval. Seeing Kal over by an unknown Alliance soldier he heads to them grabbing a beer on the way. AH! He thinks to himself, a real drink finally.

Approaching the two men he overhears alittle of their conversation, this must be moms pilot as he is trying to convince Kal on the importance of a captains gig. Coming to a stop beside them he says "Excuse me but I find I am in need of your assistance yet again Reegar."

"Aw, I was just getting to the best part too" says Andy "maybe I can finish this later Kal" and leaves the two men.

"Shepard, how can I help?" Reegar says.

"Not here Reegar, let's find a quieter place to talk." Thinking about just where to go he sees Miranda and heads over to her with Reegar in tow.

"Sorry to interrupt your party Miranda but may I use your office for a private conversation please?" he asks

"Of course Commander, is Kal going to be your witness?" Miranda asks with a huge smile. Seeing his surprise she adds "Your not the only one who can research things, and does this mean today?"

Shaking his head in disbelief he says "Yes to both Miranda and thank you for the use of the office. Admiral Raan will need to return to the fleet soon." Turning to Reegar and motioning they head into her office.

Following Shepard into the office Reegar thinks to himself 'well, guess it's time.'


	37. Chapter 37

Part II

Chapter 14 : Tali'Shepard

"I take it Admiral Raan has decided to perform the ceremony for Tali and you?" Kal asks once inside Miranda's office.

Grinning John says "Yes, after much badgering by Tali. What I want to ask is if you would stand by my side as my witness today."

Replying Kal says "It will be a privilege to stand by you Shepard. I am required by our laws to ensure that you are bonded with Tali and there is no coercion involved you understand."

"Yes I do though I don't know how you can actually tell if I'm bonded I can damn well verify that I am not being forced into to. There are no shotgun weddings today." he states.

"I would not be wearing my weapons to a bonding ceremony Shepard unless it was in a battle condition." Kal replies flatly.

Laughing at first John suddenly needs to know "Your serious? Someone would do this in a battle?"

"Got you" Kal says with hearty laugh. Calming down he says "As to proving whether the bonding is real or not can be more easily done with quarian's. Defensive mechanisms in the bonding make it easy to test. If they wish for quick result then threaten the intended lifemate with harm. Though not meant as a test, I believe Tali's response was proof of her bonding."

"No, we do not do that normally though I have heard stories. We just ask questions, we observe, a lifemates actions can say a great many things than mere words can.

"But in your case I truly see no need. I saw you on Haelstrom, you lead a 3 man team into fire that wiped out 12 good marines. I found out that Tali had asked you to try to keep me alive and you did. You did that because you knew it would upset her had I died. You tore through the geth with one thing on your mind, getting to Tali. Nothing could have stood in your way that day." explained Kal.

"Reegar, I would have assisted you no matter who was trapped inside. Do not think your alive because of Tali" said John.

"Be honest, had it been any other person in the entire galaxy you would not have been there at all Shepard and you know it. Anyway. I had a feeling then that there was a connection with you and her. At the trial I just plain knew it. No, I do not doubt you love her, and love her almost as deeply as she loves you."

"She is the most important thing in my life and her happiness means everything to me." he says.

Kal asks "Well, guess there's just one more thing to ask then. Have you had the time to get the **pal'tec vis surden**?"

"Yes" John says removing it from his pocket "It seems that it too came in the nick of time."

Holding up his hand Kal says "Don't need to see it, that's a future between you and Tali. But since you have it then if your ready to stand before Admiral Raan and lose what freedom you thought you had lets go."

"Your enjoying yourself way too much." John said laughing. "Can you tell me just how this will play out?"

…

"You have to hurry! It's gonna happen really soon." Kelly says over the comms link.

Dr. Chakwas replies "Look the shuttle just landed, its a 15 minute ride back so what ever you do, stall them! It's in CIC right?"

"I don't know where it will be but that 15 minutes you got. Pay the pilot extra if you have to but hurry." Kelly states and signs off the comm.

"Okay Miranda, that's everyone I can find. Truth is we may need to stall for about 30 minutes to get them all here." she says looking at Miranda.

Looking up from Kelly she sees Shepard and Kal leaving her office, quickly she approaches them to gather information. "Commander, done so soon with your meeting?" she asks.

"Ah, yes Miranda. I was going to inform those on the ship over the intercom but I can tell you now. Tali and I are to be, well, married as soon as I let Admiral Raan know we are set." John says.

"I see" she says "where are you having this ceremony?"

"Good question. Hadn't really thought about that. I suppose the cabin, they are already there so would be easier to just do it there." he replies.

Shaking her head she asks "In basically your bedroom? Bad idea Commander, just what picture would that bring to mind to the Admiral?"

"Oh" John says "good point. Um then the bridge. Since it's where the Normandy is flown from. Might seem like a nice place to Tali"

Still shaking her head she says "Rather cramped in there. Enough for 3 maybe but 5? Be really close in there and you might want to have some elbow room. Normally I would recommend the cargo bay but its still a mess and not the place to hold a bonding Commander. There's only one place to really have it and that's CIC." Miranda says.

"Perfect. Shala can stand at the holoscreen platform, er I mean Admiral Raan." he says.

Miranda says "Your right, CIC is the perfect place. Okay, give us about 30 minutes to clean it up okay."

"30 minutes?" he asks "why the delay? Best to do it now I would think."

"Well, Grunt was drinking and he, didn't make it off the ship before he..." Miranda lied

"Oh, damn, okay please see if they can clean it up quickly though. Just call me in the cabin when ready." Turning to Gardner he says "Can we get another tray up there please."

"Sure thing Command and congratulations." Gardner replies.

Smiling John calls back "Thanks".

"I'll just wait down here until it's time Shepard. Leave you with family for now." Reegar says.

"Okay Reegar and thanks for all your help." John says as he heads back to the elevator.

"Turning back to the group he finds himself face to face with Kelly, still smiling. Oh, hello Kelly" he says surprised remembering the escape routes he had picked earlier.

…

"Is there anything I can help with? Since your in your suit I guess we don't have to worry about makeup or anything like that." Hanna says.

"No, I will check my **realk**, um the cloth that adorns my suit, to make sure it's in place but other than that there is not much for me to 'get ready'" Tali replies.

"Your cloth, your **realk**, does it hold any significance other than to enhance your suit? I noticed that it's very different from Shala's" Hannah states.

"Well, the hood part allows us to hide the backs of our helmets. Hide the various tubes and connectors there from our suits. It also holds traditional meanings from before the war, our helmets really fill that need now. The design of mine is...special to me though for very personal reasons" Tali says actually feeling embarrassed.

Hannah says "Tali, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or embarrass you. I just think it's lovely. Uh, anyway." changing the topic "During the ceremony I just stand there Shala?"

"When we begin there will be the required log entries. I will ask if the bonding is real and you will say yes or no. That is all. As Tali mentioned we have reduced the ceremony down to just the required elements so as not to waste time." Shala says.

"Yes, time is very important in the fleet" Tali said alittle sadly.

Hearing her sadness Raan says "But in this case, I think I can remember at least the Ancestors Prayer. If that is acceptable with you Tali."

"Could you Shala?" Tali asks excitedly "It would mean so much to hear it today."

Shala says "Of course Tali, I miss them in the rites recently. They should never have been dropped."

"What is the ancestors prayer?" asks Hannah.

"It is more a poem than prayer but it holds deep meaning for us. I won't spoil it for Tali by reciting it here. You will just have to wait" Shala says.

Walking into the cabin John says "All set, Shala they need about 30 minutes to cleanup the CIC so we can proceed. I hope that's okay with you."

"Of course John, I will need to get back to the fleet but for this I can wait."

…

After what seemed like an eternity to Tali, Kelly had finally called up to inform them that the CIC was prepared. As they were leaving John noticed that she was not moving yet so asked "Tali, you okay?"

"Yes...no...um I'm nervous is all. It's actually going to happen, really happen...isn't it?" she said through a shaky voice.

Smiling at her he gently taps his forehead to her visor saying "It won't if you stay in here Tali. Come on, our future is in CIC right now. Lets not keep it waiting"

In the elevator Hannah asked John "Is everything alright?"

"Yes mom, I think for the very first time" he said while still looking into Tali's eyes.

Stepping out of the elevator they were greeted to the sight of almost the entire crew of the Normandy arrayed around the CIC. To the left and right of the elevator stood his away team members minus Thane and Zaeed. Thane was most likely on the citadel with his son and John found out later that Zaeed was past out in his room. Dr Chakwas looked as if her own child was being married today and Garrus just gave his customary nod of his head.

Showing Shala the steps to the holoscreen he and Tali took their places at the bottom of the them with Hannah and Kal beside them.

Reegar handed Shala something that looked like a rope but silver in color as he joined them.

Tali looked around the room, at all the smiling faces of the crew and team members. There were a few tears of happiness mixed with joy at the support they all gave John and her. Kasumi had given her a double thumbs up that almost made her laugh.

"I will explain what will happen. This union must be recorded by the ships log. It is very important that the log be able to hear the party members so please try and be low voiced. Once the formal logging is done they will be joined and then the final log entry. After the logs are closed you may do as you wish. Thank you" Shala said clearly.

Shala mounted the steps and turning to face them asked "John are you ready? Tali are you?"

Both answered yes so Shala simply said "Let us begin" and activated the Normandy's log.

"Ships log, official entry by Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, Migrant Fleet."

"For the record, please state your full name" she says looking at John.

"John'Shepard vas Normandy" he says clearly.

"And your reason for this log?"

"To officially declare and record the joining of my life to Tali'Zorah's."

"Kal'Reegar, is this a true and complete bonding?"

"It is Admiral."

"For the record, please state your full name" she says looking at Tali.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya" trying to keep the shaking out of her voice and failing.

"And your reason for this log?"

"To officially declare and record the joining of my life to John'Shepard's."

"Hannah'Shepard, is this a true and complete bonding?"

"Yes Admiral it is."

"John'Shepard please present your **pal'tec vis surden** to your lifemate."

Facing Tali they hold each others left hands. Tali then lays her right hand on top of the left one palm up. John gently puts the **pal'tec vis surden** in her palm and covers it with his own.

Looking into each others eyes he says "Tali'Zorah, I offer you my name and this symbol of our future as we join together and journey through life as one."

Her heart pounding in her chest she listens to his words and sees the love in his eyes. After he finishes she states "John'Shepard, I accept your name and the future it holds, joined together as one let our new journey in life begin."

Shala steps down to them and using a silver cord she slowly begins lightly wrapping it around both their hands and recites the Ancestors Prayer.

"Two hearts in the void, two souls lost at night."  
"Two life's once apart, joined within the light."  
"One life now remains, one life shared by two."  
"One heart beating strong, joined..their souls..renew."

Having finished wrapping the ritual ribbon signifying the 'linking of suits' Shala mounts the steps again and addresses Tali. "From this day forward and with the blessings of the ancestors, you shall be known as Tali'Shepard of clan Shepard. Lifemate of John." 

Addressing all those present she says loudly "Let it be known that with this naming, and by ancient quarian laws, that before you now stand one body, one voice, one soul."  
"Walk as one in life"  
"Keelah se'lai"

After a short pause she states "End recording, close log. Transmit to the Migrant Fleet on my orders."

Then all hell broke loose as cheers erupted on all sides.

Smiling, John looked at Tali and said "So, what's the next impossible task would you have me do Tali'Shepard vas Normandy?"


	38. Chapter 38

Part II Epilogue

Chapter 1 : Meanings

Hannah sat on the couch enjoying the view as she eaves dropped on John and Tali's conversation. "Your sure it looks okay John? I've never worn something like this before." "Tali your beautiful in it, stop worrying. mother, who I'm sure is listen to us right now, will love it." "Oh keelah, she can hear us. I can't do it." "Yes you can Tali."

Laughing about their conversation Hannah decides that's about enough spying. Turning the audio pickups back to normal she just relaxed on the couch. Well she relaxed as much as you can in a full command combat suit in full gravity she thinks. She still can't believe it's the same woman. 3 hours ago she was ready to rip my head off and now she is scared to death to show herself to me. John, she is truly a keeper.

After Shala and Kal had left she herself had thought about leaving. Tali had then asked her back to their hotel for a less stressful conversation. When she had asked if, since they were bonded, she could see her face Tali had started the cutest little fidgeting with her hands that Hannah had ever seen.

Tali had been hesitant but she said her lifemates mother should know what she looked like. Only she had to be careful, not get too close. When John then asked if I had my combat armor in the gig and explained why it had been an easy choice. On the trip down from the Normandy she changed while Tali and John waited in the passenger compartment and now we were here. The decon at the door was surprising but John was taking no chances with Tali and I honestly didn't blame him.

"Sorry about the delay mom but Tali was making sure I was dressed properly for this." John says smiling. "I know that suit isn't comfortable, thank you for doing this for her."

"Uh-huh, did you tell her your never presentable in public? As for this" indicating her armor "it's a small inconvenience to allow me to actually see your wife." Hannah continues "Really John, if Tali is too nervous I can understand. Also it is your Bonding day and I'm sure you two..." Hannah stops speaking as inside her helmet her jaw just dropped.

Walking slowly into the room, her eyes looking down and a slight blush on her face was Tali. She was wearing a modestly cut purple dress with silver lacing, high neck and the hem ended below her knees. The fact that she was shoeless only made her look more adorable. She noticed that Tali was also wearing her medallion as a necklace the way it was originally intended by her people.

"Ah, here she is now. Mother, I would like to present to you Tali'Shepard." John said as he took Tali's hand to comfort her.

Seeing that she is very shy outside her suit Hannah decides a compliment will ease her mind and says "Tali, you look beautiful and that dress looks lovely on you."

Tali's head pops up looking at her asking "Really? I didn't bel..well John can.. Stop!" she says then after a deep breath she continues slowly "I'm sorry Hannah. I babble when nervous though John has been helping me overcome that. Thank you for the compliment. This is the first dress I have ever owned or worn."

"If I may say Tali, you wear it well." Hannah says "and now that I can see your face all I can say is that it's a crime to need to hide behind a mask. Your beautiful, John does not deserve you."

"Thanks mom, Tali, please sit. I'll get some more wine for you as you and mother chat." John says heading for the kitchen.

"Please John, no more wine. Some water would be nice though. I've had enough wine today." Sitting on the couch she tells Hannah "I am very sorry you need to wear that armor in here. By rights it is you who should be able to relax. I'm used to my suit."

"Tali, If we were in my quarters on the Orizaba you would be correct. This is your place, you have that right and if John had to be in his armor to allow you to be free of that suit you can damn well believe he would be as I am now." Hannah said with emotion "Neither John or myself are more important than you. John knows that and you need to understand that as well."

"I know what your saying and John always treats me like I'm more important than himself but I'm not used to others being so nice to me. But please, let's talk about something else" Tali says.

Smiling in her helmet Hannah says "Of course dear, what would you like to discuss?"

Looking towards the kitchen door she asks "Hannah, do you think John would like a human wedding? I know it would be wasteful..um..redundant.. Keelah, what I mean is it's..."

Entering the living area John states "What she means is that she's quarian and anything that duplicates an action for no reason is unneeded and wasteful." Placing the glass of water in front of her he sits down in one of the chairs. "However, in this it is necessary. Need to show all those women out there that THE Shepard is off the market."

"John, don't tease her like that." Hannah says "and Tali I think it's a wonderful idea but there's plenty of time for that. Right now just enjoy the moment."

"Well if you say so mother" John says still smiling about his comment. Looking at Tali he asks "So, what's the topic now?"

Looking at Hannah with a grin on her face Tali asks "What was John like growing up?"

…

"Yes Han, I know it's unusual, highly unusual but this is not the first time it's happened" Shala said over the comms unit.

"I know Shala, but I just cannot see how it happened. She only joined his crew less than a month ago. I know she spent most of her pilgrimage with him but that was over two years ago." Han replied. "Yes, yes. I know she had feeling for him before but surely your not suggesting she was nearing the bond then are you? She was just a child."

Shala thinks to herself, I can't believe I encouraged this after the trial, I made absolutely no difference. Had I known a real bond could be made with humans I would have convinced Rael to keep her in the fleet. A simple infatuation would have cleared itself up but this! She must have just started the bonding and I failed to notice! Stupid of me.

The way he defended her, so very like the emotions she herself showed after the slaps. That was the trigger, the moment her soul connected to his and her mind began accepting the bond. She would have been confused by the feeling the bonding makes, to sense she was no longer complete but not know why yet. That is what I picked up, she didn't even know it herself at the time.

Best answer Han before he blows a seal. "She very well may have been, her reaction to his death now makes more sense. Remember, it was not a normal pilgrimage. Constant danger from geth and Saren would have forced deeper feelings on her and you saw how Shepard protects his people. I did not believe it at first as well. I fully expected to find her infatuated by him, just childish idol-worship" Shala stated.

"That must be the case Shala" Han says "She was confused and you bonded them by mistake. Since he is not quarian maybe we can rescind the entry and erase it."

Shala answers "It is real Han, as real as any bonding I have ever seen. I have seen her protectiveness, I have felt her undertones. It manifested itself so strongly that there can be no doubt. Kal'Reegar can corroborate this as well. And you saw the moment yourself. That stupid trial forced the bonding!"

"What do you mean? Saw it myself? I saw nothing but Shepard doing his best to protect her from the trial. It forced nothing Shala." Han said.

"If Shepard had shown the evidence it would have torn the fleet apart and destroyed Rael and Tali. She would have told him this on the way back from the Alerai. He knew the trial was just a means for a argument for war and Tali's family was being used as a weapon. He was forced into protecting her from attack instead of simply defending her in a trial. The raw emotions he had to use drew her in and solidified the bond."

"Damn it Shala he is human! I cannot accept this as anything other than him trying to force his views on us." Han says "Shepard keeps getting in our way. First the trial and now this. They are conspiring against me and the fleet!"

"If there was any conspiracy here it was by the Ancestors themselves Han. Even Shepard was caught in the bonding and is fully committed as her lifemate." Shala says.

Han says "She is still quarian, she is still a member of this fleet and as such we can recall her to duty here."

Outraged Shala says "NO, I would not do that to anyone, it is too cruel a command. She is bonded as strongly to him and any quarian may be bonded. Ask your own lifemate how she would feel before you decide to do it to another." Not to mention John would take on the entire flotilla to be by Tali's side she thinks to herself.

"Cruel? Look at the fleet. What we endure is more cruel than anything imagined. How is one life's happiness, even hers, more important than that?" Han asks "And Malra would accept the need."

Calm down! Don't let this fool get to you she thinks to herself. "Han can you believe that of Malra? We will settle nothing today. Let us reflect on our words for awhile and let our hearts choose what is best for Tali and all quarian's" Shala says.

"You are correct, I am sorry for my outburst but time is drawing short. Candidates for the Admiralty board are due within the month. We will continue this on your return. Out" Han says cutting the line.

That damned fool! He would tear them apart for his self destructive war. He knows of Tali's hatred of geth and intends to use it to further his goals once she is named Admiral. I must find a way to prevent that, Shala says to herself.

Discrediting her would be the easiest way to ensure no one would accept her but even here John has interceded on her behalf. After his speech at the trial no one would believe an Admiral that Tali was incapable of assuming that role. But...there may be a way. Yes.

"Kal, can I speak with you?" Shala calls on the comm unit.

…

"Okay, that's enough you two. I have quietly sat here as my own loving mother dragged my childhood through the mud stomping on it a few times. The only thing left to discuss is my toilet training and we are not going to talk about that!" John stated firmly.

Tali and Hannah just looked at each and started laughing. Tali, finally getting her laughing under control says "Thank you John, I'm glad I'm not the only one here that blushes like that."

"I love you too Tali" he says then looking at Hannah says "Mom, it's getting late. Can I call and get you a room here for the night?"

Glancing at the chrono in her HUD Hannah responds "Oh dear, I didn't realize how long we have been talking. No John, I really should be getting back to the Orizaba." Standing she gives Tali a gentle hug saying "Congratulations on your bonding, take care of John because I know he will do the same for you." Hugging John as well she departs for her gig calling Andy on her commlink.

As the inner door closed Tali activated the security seal. Looking at him she says "John, please stay in here for a few minutes, I'll call you when you can come into the bedroom okay?"

"Okay Tali, um why did you seal the door?" he asks with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, it's customary for a newly bonded couple to enter a cleanroom on the ship and stay there, together, for a week as their bodies adapt to each other and they complete the bonding." she says with a smile.

"A full week of having you in my arms?" he says with a smile. "I guess some customs are just too important to break. Go ahead Tali, call me when your ready."

Passing him on the way to the bedroom she lightly draws her hand across his cheek while giving him a look that says it would not be a boring week. Once out of his sight she quickly moves down the hall to the bedroom and opens the drawer with the hidden package.

Three days ago she bought it more due to pressure from Miranda than of any need she felt herself. To her, putting something on after removing her suit just sounded odd but these last couple of days had changed her views. Outside of her suit for long periods, she was finally seeing the fun in changing her appearance especially for John. She wanted to make sure this memory was one he would never forget.

Removing the **pal'tec vis surden** she once more looked at it, at the promise it held and knew somehow he would find a way. Taking the light chain off she carefully put it where it would remain for most likely the rest of her life, in the small pocket in her suit just above her heart. Once done she quickly removes her dress and grabs the pink bag.

Trying to remember the pose she saw in an ancient vid she calls to John. "You can come in now John."

Walking in with a grin it quickly changes to astonishment as well as desire as he sees her. Standing by the bed, one arm raised and holding onto the beds column she just smiled back at him. All he could do was stare at her for a moment. She had changed into an almost sheer negligee, black with lacing of purple. Her luscious body peeking out through the material but never allowing a clear view.

She smiles demurely saying "Now John'Shepard, any ideas on how we should spend our first night as legally bonded lifemates?"

Looking at Tali as she stands there he has to say "God you look beautiful." Then walking up to her and wrapping her in his arms he adds "And yes Tali'Shepard I do have a few ideas."

"Oh, I see. What should we do first John'Shepard" she asks smiling coyly wrapping her arms around him.

"Well first Tali'Shepard we should kiss" and with that prevented any possibility of coherent conversation from either of them using more than single words.

…

"Look at this news feed from Illium."

"Which one?"

"Here, read. It's the one about the restaurant and before you comment, read it."

"In local news today the Alliciat Restaurant above the Trillanna Tower's was closed temporarily this evening. Health and Safely officials would only disclose that a rash of complaints about the quality of the food prompted the inspection.

This reporter was however able to find more on this case. An eye witness reports that there was a celebrity at the restaurant during the time of the reports. Commander John Shepard, yes the hero of the Citadel and an unknown quarian woman were accosted at the front door. Commander Shepard and friend were unharmed and were last seen boarding a cab leaving a trail of dead or unconscious bodies behind them.

Though unconfirmed it is this reporters belief the closing was in fact due to the cleanup of bodies and not any food issue."

"Holy shit! We found them."

"Well we found where they were but where's the Normandy. He was very clear that all he wants to know right now is where it's at."

"This report is 2 days old. If they were traveling they may be anywhere. Check the flights for him."

"Sure as hell ain't Illium. That's high priced there, Ole Illusive up there kept Shepard barely above broke to help keep him inline."

We've cleared Omega's docks but those Blue Suns have a number of hidden ones as well."

"Tell me about it, hidden and well protected. Only found 2 so far and there are indications of at least 5 more in the terminus."

"So we keep looking and get an agent on them. If they are staying on Illium they have a room."

"Well if push comes to shove we can grab that toy he keeps around him and find out but let's not tip our hand that we found them just yet. Make sure that agent knows to keep clear."

"Just what is your problem with the quarian? All our reports say nothing bad, they indicate she goes out of her way to support Shepard."

"Yes, way out of her way."

"Oh, this is rich. Your jealous of that quarian!"

"Shut up!" she says.

…

Waking up he notices the weight on him and smiles, she still lays upon him from last night. Remembering Tali's last words "No John, please let us stay joined for alittle while longer" as she laid her body down upon his. We both must have fallen asleep soon after.

Trapped beneath, held in a prison of arms and legs he is unable to move without disturbing her so he lets his mind move about. He tries to think of the ship and its repairs, tries to think how to present the reaper data to the council, tries not to think about the body that lays upon his and fails. Stuck in so pleasurable a cage, her soft warm breath on his neck keeps forcing his thoughts back to her, and wakes another part of his body.

He is actually a little ashamed of his body, or at least in its desires. Is he taking more than giving? They have never really spoken of their love making other than the smiles and her generic 'it was wonderful'. Is he really pleasing her, actually making her feel what a quarian would feel with another of her race.

Thoughts of pleasing her only heighten his desire. He feels himself now, resting against her and feels embarrassed of his needs. He tries once more to control himself, to lessen the desire his body is feeling but every attempt ends with each warm breath on his neck.

With a start he feels her move slightly, down his body pressing herself against him as a soft "mmmm" drifts dreamily from her lips. Now pressed firmly against her, her bodies heat only adding to his, he knows the battle within himself is lost and a sigh escapes his lips. She must just be dreaming he thinks to himself.

She gently drifts awake feeling John's body beneath her, warming her. She also feels him resting against her and a smile slowly forms on her lips. She carefully moves backwards alittle to increase the pressure she feels there as a soft sigh escapes her lips. Laying there, letting her body wake slowly she lets his scent fill her lungs increasing her bodies pleasure as the heat below begins to build. A sigh from him lets her know that he too is awake but still she remains quiet for a bit longer. Letting their passions build.

He is like a drug she thinks A wonderfully, intoxicating drug that satisfies my body and fills my soul with joy. Nothing in my life prepared me for the completeness I feel when he is near, his touch still draws the burning desires within my breast as if each time is the first. Oh ancestors, thank you for guiding me to him.

He has asked many times if he pleases me in our joinings but how can I describe what I feel? How can I put into simple words the feelings of a soul rejoicing? Without the true bond he cannot experience the completeness of our unions. Am I being selfish in this? Am I receiving more than I should? I know he achieves completion but is that enough? We need to talk of this but not now, now I feel him calling me and I must answer.

Giving in to his desire he lets his hands lightly trace down her body, shoulder to hip and lets them rest there. Tali feels his hands, loves the sensations they stir in her as they move across her. As his hands come to rest fully on her hips she moves them in a way that he cannot ignore.

"Tali?" he asks softly. "Yes John" is her simple quiet reply. A reply with two meanings as she moves to look into his loving eyes she also moves to once more join with her lifemate.


End file.
